Fairy Tail's Legendary Blue and Black Blurs
by SoulSonicResonance25
Summary: After stopping the ARK from crashing to Earth, both Shadow and Sonic died. Now they are reborn as twin brothers in Earthland, while still having the Chaos Emeralds with them. The Hedge-Human duos will soon become legends once they join a certain Guild and have the adventure of a lifetime. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Prologue

**Fairy Tail's Legendary Blue and Black Blurs**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail and Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Pairings: Sonic x Mirajane and Shadow x Erza**

* * *

_**Prologue: Reborn**_

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog and the Shadow the Hedgehog are seen in their transformation state battling the giant lizard, which is attached to a space station and is heading towards Earth. This monster was called Final Hazard and the space station that it's attached to is called the Ark. The space colony was almost heading towards Earth and Supers Sonic and Shadow stood by each other with their hands out trying their best to keep it from falling. While they was doing this they heard their friends calling out to them.

"_You can do it, Sonic!" _Tails exclaimed.

"_Give it all you've got Shadow!" _Dr. Eggman told him.

"_Please, you have to hurry!" _Amy pleaded.

"_If you fail then the planet is doom!" _Rouge exclaimed.

"_Tough it out you guys!" _Knuckles said.

"_We believe in you!" _Cream said.

"_Shadow…" _

Super Shadow's eyes widened when he heard that familiar voice…it belonged to her…Maria!

"_Those people need you, Shadow."_ Maria told him.

_**-Music: Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Super Shadow then narrowed his eyes at the Ark. "I AM SHADOW! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" He shouted as he removed his Inhibitor Rings and became surrounded in golden aura. "You ready?"

"You bet!" Super Sonic said as he was surrounded in golden aura as well. "Here we go!"

The two gold-yellow lights filled began to grow around the two and there was only one move that they can do in order to stop this station.

_**"CHAOS...CONTROL!"**_ Both Super Hedgehogs shouted as they fired a white beam at the Ark.

_**Can you feel life, movin' through your mind?**_  
_**Ooh, looks like it came back for more!**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, yeah! **_

The Ark is covered in white light and it disappeared. It then reappeared but this time, it was now floating normally in space.

_**Live and learn!**_  
_**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!**_  
_**Live and learn!**_  
_**From the works of yesterday-ay!**_  
_**Live and learn!**_  
_**If you beg or if you borrow!**_  
_**Live and learn!**_  
_**You may never find your way!**_

The two Hedgehogs smirked at the sight of seeing the Ark not falling and that their friends are all safe and sound. But wait...why were they falling? A purple light appeared right behind them and they was falling into the light. They gave it all they got and knew what was going to happen next, but at they was happy to see that everyone on Earth were safe.

"Hehehe..." Super Sonic chuckled not taking his eyes off the Ark. "I guess this is it, huh Shadow?"

Super Shadow chuckled as well and showed a smile. "Maybe so...but at least it was worth it."

"I'll say." Super Sonic said as he and his Hedgehog twin were now covered in white light. _"Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles...sorry to leave you guys like this...and...thanks for always being there for me..."_

_"Maria...this is what you wanted right? This is my promise that I made to you..."_ Super Shadow thought as he and Super Sonic disappeared in bits of lights that floated into space.

_"Sayonara...Sonic/Shadow the Hedgehog."_

_**(In a forest)**_

In an open field which is surrounded by trees, two seven year old boys are seen sleeping there with their hands behind their heads and the wind hitting their faces. The first boy, with spiky black hair and red streaks, got up and yawned, looking at the clear blue sky. He turned to his brother, who has spiky blue, and poked him on his nose.

"Uggg..." The blue haired boy groaned in his sleep.

"Hey." The black haired boy said. "Come on, get up."

"No...I don't wanna..."

The black haired boy closed his eyes and smirked. "Suit yourself. Guess I'm gonna have to eat all this Chili Dogs by myself."

The blue haired boy's eyes widened in shock as he got up and glared at him. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT EATING CHILI DOGS WITHOUT ME SHADOW!" He said looking at him.

Shadow has tan skin, crimson eyes, black hedgehog ears on his head and a tail. He wore a black short sleeve shirt, black pants with red highlights on them, and he had on jet sneakers with the colors being white, black, red, and yellow.

"Sorry Sonic...but it's time for us to go." He told his twin little brother.

Sonic has peach skin, emerald green eyes, blue hedgehog ears on his head and a tail. He wore a blue shirt with a yellow star on it, blue pants, and he wore red sneakers with white strap cuffs and gold buckles.

"Okay, okay." He said as he got up. "Um...what were we doing again?"

Shadow sweat dropped at his brother's stupidity but shook it off and sighed. "We're suppose to go and find a-" He stopped there when he and his brother saw a large shadow overshadowing them.

**"Hey!"** A female voice called out to them.

The twins looked up and saw a creature, that almost looked like a giant lizard but with giant wings and she was covered in sapphire scales. Her talons and spikes on her neck, back, and tail were bluish-purple. They saw that she has two white serrated fangs that jutted out of her upper jaw onto her bottom lip slightly, they also spotted the tail and it was swinging back and forth.

"COOL! A DRAGON!" Sonic shouted happily with stars in his eyes.

The female dragon chuckled. **"Yes, my name is Eragon."** She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Eragon! I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedge-Human!" Sonic introduced himself with his thumbs up and grin.

"And I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedge-Human." Shadow introduced himself smirking.

**"Sonic and Shadow, huh?"** Eragon asked looking at the twins closely. **"You know...I've seen many humans, but I never saw 'Hedge-Human' twins."**

Sonic smirked sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, well...we're kind of special."

**"I see."** Eragon laughed. **"So, what are you doing out here all alone? Aren't your parents worried?"** She asked as the boys looked down to the ground with sad looks.

"We don't have parents." Sonic answered causing the dragon's eyes to widen in shock. "We don't even know what they look like."

"They died when we were first born. So we raised ourselves." Shadow continued.

**"I...I'm so sorry..."** Eragon apologized sadly for bringing something like that up.

Sonic just shook his head and gave her a smile. "Don't worry, you didn't know." He said causing the dragon to smile at him.

"Hey Eragon?" Shadow asked getting her attention. "We've read stories about how dragons are very powerful creatures. Many people thought that this was myth, but we believed that they exist. We also read that they got powers of each and every element that's out there. So, which dragon are you?"

Eragon was surprised by how these boys knew all this and the fact that he said that they both believed in dragons. She always knew that humans would be afraid of them, but these two...** "I'm the Dragon of Wind. And listen, I sense great powers within you two."**

"Of course! Me and Shadow are known as 'Blue and Black Blurs' but sometimes we're also called 'The Twin Blurs'." Sonic said happily.

**"Blue and Black Blurs?"** Eragon asked curiously.

Shadow looked around to see if they could show her what they meant. He then spotted a mountain. "You see that mountain?" He asked as Eragon turned to it.

**"Yes?"**

"Watch this!" Both twins shouted as they ran to the mountain in blue and black streaks. They then came back to Eragon and saw that her jaws dropped to the floor and she had a dumbfounded expression.

"That's why, we're called 'Blue and Black Blurs'." Shadow said as Eragon picked her jaws up and looked at the boys with awe.

**"You two sure got some speed!" **

"And there's also, Chaos Emeralds." Sonic said causing Shadow to hit him by the head.

"What are Chaos Emeralds?" Eragon asked raising an eyebrow not hearing about these emeralds before.

Shadow just sighed in annoyance by his brother's big mouth. So he told the wind dragon the story about how the Chaos Emeralds were created, the unlimited power that they hold, and how they can also allow the user to travel back in time. The look on the dragon's face was the look of awe, and respect for the twins.

"And there you go." Shadow said looking at the dragon.

**"Amazing, I never knew that such emeralds existed!"** Eragon exclaimed, but then her face turned serious. **"Now...what would you boys do with such power?"**

"It's simple!" Sonic said happily. "We want to use that power in order to protect the weak and those that we care for in the future!"

Shadow smiled and nodded his head. "He's right. We want to make sure that the emeralds won't fall into those that would use them for evil."

Eragon blinked then showed a happy smile. **"Congratulations boys!"** She said causing the boys to look at her with confused expressions. **"You two want to have powers for the good reasons and not the bad ones. You both want it to help those in need."**

"Meaning..." Sonic trailed off.

**"I'm going to teach you both magic, silly."** Eragon chuckled looking at the shocked looks Sonic and Shadow gave her.

"ALRIGHT!" The twins cheered as they fist pumped. "We'll do our best and make you proud, Eragon!"

**"I know that you boys will."** Eragon smiled proudly. **"Now, the magic that I'm going to teach you is called Dragon Slayer Magic. It's one of the most strongest forms of magic and known as a lost magic also."**

"And since you're a wind dragon, we'll learn _**'Wind Dragon Slayer Magic'**_?"

**"That's right, Shadow."** Eragon nodded.

"Nice~!" Sonic sang happily as he turned into ball and spun around the grassy field really fast. He got up and grinned. "We're gonna become the strongest Mages ever! When do we start?"

Eragon smirked and looked over to the mountain where the boys ran. **"We'll start at that mountain. It's where you both will train and no one will disturb us. But know this, the training ahead is going to be challenging. Think you can handle it?"**

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and back at Eragon while grinning in confidence. "We can handle anything!" They exclaimed as they got on Eragon's back.

**"Then let's go!"** The dragon shouted happily as she flew off to the mountain with the boys waving their hands. _**"The Blue and Black Blurs, huh? You two are going to do great things. I can feel it."**_

* * *

_**End of Prologue**_

* * *

_**A/N: Don't worry guys. Still working on other stories and the new Naruto/Sonic one. Till then enjoy the very first Sonic and Fairy Tail crossover.**_


	2. Act 1

**Fairy Tail's Legendary Blue and Black Blurs**

* * *

_**Act 1: Training and the Meeting**_

* * *

_**Year X773**_

_**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"How long is she going to be sleeping?" Sonic asked his brother while poking Eragon.

"Beat's me." Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

**"Can you stop poking me please?"** Eragon asked causing Sonic to jump and fall on his back.

"Morning Eragon!" The twins greeted her.

Eragon made a loud yawn and stretched a little so that she wouldn't hit her students. She looks at them and smiled. "**You boys ready to train?"**

The twins grinned and nodded their heads. They then raced each other to the training fields. Hard to believe that it's been three years since the boys begun their training with Eragon. The now 10 year old twins were taller, standing by 4 ft, with some nice muscle builds. They gotten rid of the clothes that they wore a long time ago, meaning that Sonic now wore a blue short sleeve shirt with white stripes on it and blue shorts. Shadow wore a black tang top that has a red dragon going down the middle on the back and black shorts. They didn't bother changing their sneakers because somehow they grew also, just to fit their size!

Eragon looked at her adopted sons/students proudly at how well they was progressing. When they first started training, it was a shock that they actually knew what they was doing. It's like those two were prodigies! It would take weeks for them to learn a move, but they already knew them for only a few days. And then there was this new and mysterious energy called_** Chaos Energy**_. She was awestruck that the two had already named their own moves and the fact that they had this kind of power.

_**"By the time those two join a Guild, they can easily become S-Class Mages knowing at how well they work hard." **_The dragon thought happily as she joined the field also and watched the two spar with each other by dodging every punch and kick they threw at each other, possibly to improve in physical fights. _**"All the girls are seriously going to be all over them."**_

Eragon has also been teaching the boys many things which Sonic won't stop complaining about. But they needed to know more about all of Earthland, so that made the speedy blue Hedge-Human understand. She also allowed them to go to other villages and make friends with those people. She was also interested to learn more about the Chaos Emeralds in which she gotten learned that it allows users to travel back through time and space. Those two were seriously very special boys.

**"Come on, boys. Time to begin training."** The sapphire dragon said causing the boys to run to her really fast. She was already used to this kind of speed.

"Are we going over that move we practiced yesterday?" Sonic asked causing his adoptive mother to nod her head.

"Right." Shadow nodded as he and his brother went to the middle of the field and looked at a giant rock.

The twins closed their eyes in concentration. They started to move into a stance and was breathing in and out very slowly. They felt the winds hitting their faces and everything was quiet on the field.

_"Focus."_ The boys thought.

_"Let the magic build inside you..."_ Shadow said to himself.

_"And wait until you feel it deep within..."_ Sonic said to himself.

**_"That's a lot of magic."_** Eragon thought still watching the boys and sensing their magic increasing. _**"I can tell that this one is going to be causing a lot of damage in the future!"**_

_**-Music: Fairy Tail Main Theme (Fairy Tail)-**_

The twins felt the magic within and it was rising faster and faster. _"Let's go!"_ They thought as their eyes shot opened. _**"WIND DRAGON...****"**_Blue and black magic seals with faces of dragons appeared in front of them. They brought their hands up and leaned back. _**"ROAR!"**_

Two giant beams of blue and black winds shot forward and went straight through the giant rock. But what they didn't know was the fact that it hit a mountain and gust of winds appeared. The rock is seen flying to the sky and turning into many small amount of dust.

The twins and Eragon looked at the rock and saw that there was nothing but rubble and that there was very large and long craters that went straight pass on the side of the mountain.

"Yeah! We did it!" Sonic cheered.

"Hmph." Shadow smirked.

**"Excellent work boys!"** Eragon said proudly.** "That is one powerful move; so make sure to don't use it on just anyone. Always keep control of it. Cause otherwise, the move will become weak or too strong. You'll only just be hurting those that you care for."**

"Right." The twins nodded understanding every word.

**"Good. Now, back to training."** Eragon told them causing the boys to grin.

For the next hours, the boys have been practicing both their_** Dragon Slayer Magic**_ and _**Chaos Energy**_. Eragon watched the boys training very hard and took one look at the field. She saw that there were large craters everywhere. _**"Those two are going to destroy this place."**_

_**"Wind Dragon Sonic Boom!"** _Sonic shouted as he jumped to the air and was drawing up wind around him. He launches himself towards a rock at a great burst of speed that broke the sound barrier. He lands on the ground and looks behind him to see that the rock is totally destroyed.

_**"Wind Dragon Black Tornado!**_" Shadow shouted as he spun around really fast and a black tornado appeared sucking up all the nearby trees and sending them flying in different directions.

_**"Chaos Snap!"**_ Sonic yelled as he teleported and went through five trees causing them to shatter and fall over.

_**"Chaos Spear!"**_ Shadow yelled as a lightning arrow shaped bolt appeared on his hands and sent it towards a dummy that he made. He smirked as the dummy was burning and then turned to ashes.

_**"The powers they posses is really powerful."**_ Eragon thought as she smiled. _**"And they've already know how to control them."**_

"_**Chaos Energy**_ is amazing." Shadow said looking at his hands.

"Same goes for _**Wind Dragon Slayer Magic**_." Sonic said.

Eragon laughed a little which caught the boys' attention. **"I think that's enough training for one moment." **She said. **"Go and get something to eat. And when you come back, do a couple of body training."**

"See ya later then." Sonic said waving to Eragon as he and Shadow left.

_**-Music: Neo Green Hill Zone (Sonic Advance 2)-**_

The boys went to a nearby river, where they usually wash their clothes and take baths, to go and get some fish. An hour passed and the two caught, cooked, and ate some. Sonic however still missed the greatest food that he ever loved. Chili Dogs. But then again fish was okay also, so he really didn't mind.

After they was finished, they headed back to where the field was. They took their shirts off, showing off their muscular build ups. For the next couple of hours, the twins started to do some push-ups with rocks on their backs. Ran around the forest with weights on their arms and legs, while carrying giant boulders on their backs. And finally they did sit-ups, while still having weights on.

**"Good job, boys."** Eragon commented looking at the boys catching their breaths. **"You've broken records of doing 1,000,000 laps around the field, 4,000 push-ups, and finally over 3,000 sit-ups."**

"Thanks...Eragon." Shadow smiled happily at how well he and Sonic were doing. The two then decided to lay on their backs and looked up at the clear orange sky.

"Heh! Too easy!" Sonic chuckled.

**"You've both done very well. I'm so very happy that I met the two of you."** Eragon said laying right next to them but then showed a sad look. **"However...in four more years, you both won't need me to teach you anymore."**

The boys looked at their adoptive mother with their eyes widening shock. They looked at each other with sad looks on their faces as well.

**"What will you two do once your training with me is done?"**

"Well..." Sonic trailed off thinking of something to say.

"We'll probably join a Guild." Shadow said.

Eragon looked at them with a raised an eyebrow. **"Oh? And do you even know what a Guild is?" **She asked hoping that they remembered.

Shadow smirked cockily. "Guilds are places where those with magic go to join, so that way they can go on missions and earn money as well as able to hone their skills and fight against Dark Guilds, criminals, etc."

"Every single Guild is run by a Guild Master who is the head of the Guild that he or she is affiliated with." Sonic continued on while smiling. "Guild Masters are said to be very powerful and known as the strongest Mage in their Guilds." He sighed hoping to meet one of them someday.

"And after the Guild Master, there are the S-Class Mages. They are recognized by the Master of the Guild and can handle S-Class Jobs." Shadow still continued. "Those jobs are really dangerous but they pay handsomely. The Guilds is also a place where Mages form friendship..."

"There are even some Guilds...who call themselves one big happy family." Both finished.

Eragon blinked and looked at the boys with a surprised look on her face. She once told them about what Guilds are before, and that was two years ago. She smiled happily to see that the twins were knocked out, and just in time too. She looks up at the sky and saw that it was clear dark and the stars were shown.

**"Goodnight...my sons."** She whispered as she picked them up and brought them to their beds and soon went to her own bed.

_"A happy family..."_ The boys thought happily.

* * *

_**Year X776**_

_**(Clover Town)**_

_**-Music: Emerald City (Sonic Battle)-**_

Three years has passed and the twins were almost done with their training. 13 year olds Sonic and Shadow are seen walking through the streets in a town, and had to admit that the place seemed peaceful at least.

Last night, Eragon flew the boys over to small town called Clover Town where she told them that they had to spend two weeks around normal people. Sonic kept telling her about how they was suppose to fit in with everyone since they were part Hedgehog, so she told him and Shadow to just tell them what they are, so that way, they'll like them for what they are.

Shadow commented how it was a smart idea of her to go to Clover Town at night, since people would freak out that there's a dragon flying towards in the day time. She flew them to a nice hotel where they would stay during those two weeks and left them.

The two even had money that would last them during the two weeks and have them spend it on anything that looks really nice to them. They actually got this from their cave.

"Man, Fiore sure has some nice places." Sonic commented. He and his big brother then noticed that a whole lot of people were staring at them. They looked at them and saw it was not fear but curiosity and some of the women and girls were blushing. Along the way, they heard the whispers.

_"Hey, who are those boys?"_

_"I don't know. But why do they have animal ears on their heads and a tail sticking out of their ass?"_

That question caused small veins to appear on the twins head as they ignored the guy who said that and continued on. A teenage girl ran in front of them causing the twins to stop to see what she wanted. They got their answer when the girl grabbed Sonic's ears and felt them. Her eyes widened when she saw the ears move slightly, she then came to the tail and started to pull on it.

"WHOA!" Sonic yelled while blushing as he turned to the girl and covered his tail. "Don't pull on the tail."

The women and girls around them blushed even more when he said that. They ran to the twins and started to ask them a whole lot of questions while some were touching their ears, and the others were feeling their muscles. The guys however were glaring daggers at the twins, so they decided to teach them a_ little_ lesson. Shadow had enough of this nonsense, so he quickly grabbed his brother's arm and held out a green Chaos Emerald.

_**"Chaos Control!"**_ He shouted as they disappeared in a flash and caused everyone around them to have dumbfounded expressions.

_**-Music: Empire City Hub World: Night (Sonic Unleashed)-**_

The twins teleported back to the hotel where they was greeted by two elderly people. A man named Max and a woman named Rei. When the two first stopped by the hotel, the two were really nice to them and they were the first people to ever touch their ears, but told them not to pull the tails.

"So how was your scroll around town?" Rei asked as they two hung their heads down.

"Don't even ask." They both deadpanned causing Rei to laugh slightly.

"That bad huh?" She asked smiling. "Well I don't blame, cause we never saw any Hedge-Humans before."

Shadow just sighed and looked at the elderly people. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"Yup! And also, we have a very special guest staying with us. He said that he would be staying here for a few days. Right now, he's in the dining room with Max." Rei told them.

The twins nods their heads and went to said place. It was a very large space with many tables set so that a lot of people could eat there. They spotted Max at a table in the far back talking to a little man.

The man, looked to be in his seventies and is small like a child. He had onyx colored eyes and looked to be growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white moustache. He wore a yellow top with a thin blue coat over the top along with blue shorts and pair of black boots.

The twins raised looked at each other with raised eyebrows and walked to the two.

"Ah! Hello, Sonic and Shadow." Max greeted them with a smile as the little old man turned to the twins.

"Hey, Max. What's up?" They both asked smiling as well.

"I want you boys to meet a dear old friend of mine who's staying with us for a couple of days." Max held his arms out to the little guy. "Meet Makarov Dreyar."

Sonic turned to Makarov and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you, gramps." He said as Makarov chuckled at that.

"Likewise Sonic." He said as he held his hand out and both shook it. He turned to Shadow and both did the same thing.

"I'm gonna go help Rei out." Max said as he got up. "I want you two to stay here and get to know each other better." He walked out of the dining hall as the twins sat next to Makarov.

"You two are Mages aren't you?" The old man asked causing the twins to look at him with surprised looks on their faces.

"How'd you know?" Shadow asked back.

Makarov smiled warmly. "I can sense magic in you two. I have to say for someone as young as the two of you, you both have a lot of magic energy. You youngsters must be quite strong."

Sonic chuckled a little. "Guess you could say that. But wait, if you can sense other Mages does that mean that you're a Mage also?"

"You got it!" Makarov said smiling proudly and causing both twins to look him at their with their eyes widened.

"Wow. You're the first Mage we've ever seen." Shadow exclaimed getting Makarov to look at the two in surprised.

"Is that so?" He asked. "Then do the both of you mind, me asking how you came to learn magic even though you have never met another Mage before?"

"Not at all." Sonic said as he started to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "You probably won't even believe us." He looked into the old man's eyes and saw there was kindness in them and if anything, he would actually believe them

"Oh come now. It can't be that bad."

"We were trained by a dragon named Eragon." The twins answered happily.

Silence filled up the room as Makarov's eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little. About a minute later, the old man fell onto his back and started laughing. Sonic and Shadow was surprised at his reaction. They was expecting him to be completely surprised or shocked but instead he was laughing.

"What do ya know?" Sonic asked as he turned to his brother. "I told ya he didn't believe us."

A few minutes passed and the old man finally stopped laughing and wiped a tear away. "Oh no, I believe you." he said causing the twins fall over. "It's just very funny that no one has ever really seen a dragon and are believed to be a myth yet two young boys walks in and tells me they're trained by one."

"So, how'd you know were telling the truth?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow as he and Sonic got back up and sat down.

In a split second Makarov's face was now serious and looked he at the twins. "I know your telling the truth because there wasn't a moment of hesitation in neither of your eyes. Plus you two don't strike me as the lying type."

"You're alright, gramps!" Sonic exclaimed causing Makarov to laugh at being called gramps again.

"Why thank you Sonic."

"And thanks again for believing us. But..." Shadow trailed off.

"No worries, you're secret is safe." Makarov said happily as he gotten serious again. "Now then, what about the other energy?" He asked causing the twins eyes to widened in shock. "I know it's not magic...it's...something else."

"I'm not even gonna ask." Sonic said.

Shadow sighed and his face turned serious as he looked at the old Mage."The other energy that you sense is called _**Chaos Energy**_." He answered getting Makarov to raise an eyebrow.

So, like they told Eragon a few years, they told him about the seven Chaos Emeralds that they posses which causes them to have _**Chaos Energy**_. And long story short, Makarov's eyes widened in awe and shock by this information.

"My...you both sound very special to have that kind of energy. Especially those...Chaos Emeralds."

"Yeah." Sonic and Shadow nodded.

When Makarov was about to say something else, Rei came out with a whole bunch of food. Sonic and Makarov drooled at the sight while Shadow had a small blush at how good they look.

"By the way." Sonic said looking at the old man while he looks back at him. "If you're a Mage then do you belong to a Guild?"

Now Shadow was looking at him curiously, wanting to know as well.

"Yup! In fact, I'm the Guild Master of the greatest Guild in all of Fiore." He said proudly making the twins eyes widened in surprise.

"A Guild Master! That's awesome!" Sonic exclaimed happily at meeting one for the very first time.

"So what's the Guild called?" Shadow asked.

"Fairy Tail!" Makarov answered laying back on his seat.

"Fairy Tail?" The twins asked in their thinking pose. They then gasped quietly as they remembered the name. They've heard people talking about it. "The Fairy Tail that always cause mayhem?"

"That's right!"

The twins looked at the old man with awe and respect. They actually met THE Guild Master of the one and only Fairy Tail. They've heard how Fairy Tail was always being so destructive getting the master into trouble and how there were powerful Mages there.

"Whoa..." Sonic said. "We've heard about Fairy Tail from many people. And it sounds like my kind of Guild."

"Hmph." Shadow smirked. "I'll admit, it actually earns my interests."

Makarov looked at the twins faces and saw that they loved to join Fairy Tail. _"Looks like we got future recruits."_ He thought smiling at them.

After dinner was finished the three stayed at their place and continued to talk more.

"Master Makarov..." Shadow said getting his attention. "Why are you in Clover Town and not the Guild?"

"Well you see Shadow, I had to attend a meeting this week."

"Oh yeah! That Guild Meeting building." Sonic remembered; he and Shadow found that place while exploring the town.

"Exactly." Makarov nodded. "We finished up this morning and I decided to stay a few more days in Clover Town. I'll be going back to the Guild at the end of the week though. It's in good hands by my good friend Gildarts."

"Gildarts?" Sonic asked.

"Let's just say...he's the one and only very powerful Mage in Fairy Tail." Makarov answered.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other. The one and only powerful Mage of the whole Guild?

"Someone strong huh? Hey Shad, what do ya say we test our strength against Gildarts?" Sonic asked causing Shadow to smirk.

"You never cease to surprise me, Sonic. But what can I say? We do love fighting strong opponents."

Makarov raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh trust me my boys, you wouldn't want to fight Gildarts. He would crush the two of you. And I mean that literally. He sometimes let it slip his control over his _**Crash Magic** _and it has devastating effects."

Sonic whistled. "That's some power he got."

"I'll say." Shadow said.

"You know you never mentioned what magic it is you both possess." Makarov said curiously.

"We use a form of **_Lost Magic_**." Sonic answered surprising the Guild Master.

"It's called _**Dragon Slayer Magic**_." Shadow continued. "It allows the users to transform the physiology of their body into those of a dragon. As a result of this, those with Dragon Slayer abilities are able to change their body to their own element in both offensive and defensive styles. They can consume external sources of their natural element to replenish their own energy. Plus are sense like smell and hearing is heightened. From what we were told those who wield this kind of magic are known as _**Dragon Slayers**._"

_"Those two boys are really special indeed..."_ Makarov said to himself. _"To have such a magic is incredible. The power of these **Dragon Slayers** is truly amazing. Having the power of a dragon is fearsome and very deadly. And the** Chaos Energy** that they got along with those Emeralds. They could become one of the strongest Fiore has ever seen if they fully masters this magic and new energy."_

"The element that me and Shadow got is wind." Sonic said. "But before we had _**Wind Dragon Slayer Magic**_, we were known as 'Blue and Black Blurs' because of the speed we posses."

"Blue and Black Blurs, huh?" Makarov asked looking at the boys and knowing why they got those nicknames.

For the next couple of days the twins and Makarov became good friends to the point where Sonic would call the old Guild Master gramps and Shadow to just simply call master. They spoke more about Fairy Tail and the twins was intrigued to learn that there were a few people there that were their own age.

There was a young girl named Cana who joined in four years ago. She used _**Card Magic **_while there was a young boy called Gray Fullbuster who joined two years ago and used **_Ice Make Magic_.** Both were two years younger than them but they didn't care.

Makarov also kept touching the twins Hedgehog ears, he just couldn't get over the fact that their were human/animal hybrids like them. Although they do seem to be the only ones left.

Despite enjoying their time with Makarov they showed a sad expression when he asked them about their parents. They told the Guild Master that they died the day they was born and that they raised themselves. Makarov couldn't help but feel sad for the boys especially himself for bringing it up.

It was now the last day that Makarov would be spending in Clover Town until he headed back to Fairy Tail. He and the twins were enjoying a quiet lunch in the hotel when Mac and Rei came in the room with panic looks on their faces.

"Makarov, Sonic, Shadow!" They called out to them. "We need your help immediately." Hearing the two calls for help the three Mages stood up from their seats.

"What is it? What's going on?" Makarov asked with completely serious look on his face

"Down town, a group of Dark Mages appeared and they're destroying everything! They also have a little girl and her mother hostage." Max said. "The closest patrol of Rune Knights is at least an hour away. By the time they get here they will be long gone. We need your help."

"Don't worry!" Sonic exclaimed.

"We got this!" Shadow exclaimed also as both boys ran out really fast leaving Makarov in a state of shock. He shook it off and followed them.

_**(At the town)**_

By the time Makarov made it to the outside, his jaws dropped to the ground at what he saw. The group of five Dark Mages were all beaten and tied up together. He looks around for the twins and he saw that they was being hugged by both the women and her daughter planting kisses all over them along with a small crowd of people cheering for them calling them heroes.

"What took ya, gramps?" Sonic asked smirking at the look on his face.

"H-How...?"

"Why do you think we're called the Blue and Black Blurs?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow and grinned.

"H-HEY YOU FREAKS!" An escaped Dark Mage yelled to the twins and causing the crowd to back away. "Don't think you've one that easil-!"

_**SLAM!**_

The twins had dumbfounded expressions when they saw the giant hand come out of nowhere and slammed the Dark Mage causing him to be unconscious. They turned to the source of the giant hand and saw that it was Makarov's! They watched as his arm came back to him and it's normal size.

"Why do you two think I'm a Guild Master?" Makarov laughed at the looks the boys gave him.

A few moments later, Rune Knights appeared and took the five Dark Mages away and into custody. They thanked the twins and Makarov for stopping them and was shocked to find out that Makarov was one of the ten wizard saints.

"How come you didn't tell us?" Sonic asked.

"You never asked." Makarov answered causing the boys to fall over.

The sun is now setting over the horizon. The twins and Makarov are seen outside of the hotel, with the old man returning to his Guild.

"Well my boys, I have to say it was a pleasure to meeting you both." The Guild Master said happily. "I hope to see you again someday. I can already see that the both of you will go on to do great things."

"Thanks master/gramps." The twins said happily as they both took his hands and shook them.

"And I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again, real soon." Shadow smiled.

"Tell me boys, what do you plan to do once your training is done?" Makarov asked staring at the two.

"We're gonna join a Guild!" Sonic exclaimed grinning.

Makarov's eyes beamed and he smiled. "In that case, how about you come to Magnolia and join Fairy Tail? You both will fit right in."

The Hedge-Human twins looked at each and they had showed happy grins on their faces. They gave him a thumbs up and wink. "We'll see you there!"

Makarov smiled at their acceptance. "Then I look forward to the day we meet again Sonic and Shadow the Hedge-Humans. Until that day, take care and become stronger." He walked away towards the train station while the boys looked at him as he disappeared out of sight.

"Fairy Tail, huh?" Shadow asked.

"Bro...we are gonna have the greatest adventure ever!" Sonic exclaimed.

* * *

_**End of Act 1**_


	3. Act 2

**Fairy Tail's Legendary Blue and Black Blurs**

* * *

_**Act 2: Freedom**_

* * *

A week passed since the twins met The Guild Master Makarov. The two are seen walking to the hotel with smiles on their faces, they can't wait to go home the next week. Ever since they stopped those Dark Mages destruction in the town, the people wouldn't stop praising/thanking them even though they keep telling them to stop.

It was in the late afternoon. The yellow sun is seen setting at the distance and the orange sky is shown to be having clouds today. Ever since Makarov left, they taught themselves how to sense_** Magic Energy** _along with _**Chaos Energy**_, just in case they run into.

_**-Music: Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

The two stopped their walking and turned to an alley way where they heard voices. So, using their speed, they hid from view and turned to the voices. They saw four men bunched up together. They wore dark purple jackets and had this weird symbol on their arms and helmets covering. The two looked at each other, assuming that they must belong from a Dark Guild.

"You got those little brats?" The first man asked.

"Yeah, we got'em." The third one answered.

"Good. Then we can leave for tonight when everyone's asleep. Once we get to Akane, there will be a boat waiting to take us to the tower." The second one said.

The twins didn't like where this was going. Not one bit.

"Heh! We got 11 new slaves to help make the tower. The bosses are going to be really impressed!" The fourth one exclaimed which caused the others to laugh.

The moment when that guy said the word 'slaves', the twins were sneering in anger that the pupils in their eyes became slitted and dark and red aura appeared. In blurs, the twins charged at the laughing men and beat the living the crap out of the three! They turned their heads to the last man, who looked at them with horror in his eyes.

Shadow came up to the man and grabbed him by his collar so that their eyes can meet. "Where are the slaves?"

"And don't even think about lying to us." Sonic said looking at the man with disgust. "We heard every word, you and your friends said...so are we going to do this the easy way? Or..." He held his hand out and a wind energy ball formed scaring the hell out of the man.

"O-O-O-Outskirts of town!" He stuttered out. "I-I-In the forest just south from here!"

Shadow looked towards his brother, who nodded his head and ran off to said place. It was now his turn to ask one last question, but this time...his eyes were now glowing crimson red and the man thought he saw a monster behind the boy making him piss his own pants.

"Now...where do you the slaves when you have enough of them?"

"I-I-I can't tell you." The man said still showing his scared face. "They'll hunt me down and kill me!" He looked as he saw the boy's red aura increasing.

Shadow just looked down at the man and stomped him on his left arm, breaking it and making the man scream out in pain at how strong he is. He is dead serious! "One more chance."

"I'LL TALK!" The man screamed holding his now broken arm and peed on himself even more.

_**(To Sonic)**_

The Blue Blur has made it to the spot where the slaves were being held. He was looking down from a cliff and his widened in anger at the sight before him. He saw a couple of those guys in the purple jackets standing there in what looks to be like a boot camp. There were also several people down there wearing dirty clothes with beat up looks on their faces. His eyes shrunk when he saw a few of them being small children who looks to be like 5-8 years of age.

He now started to see blood when he saw one of the men kicking a little girl.

"Man you're weak!" One of the men exclaimed still kicking the girl making her cry and the other purple jacket guys to laugh at her.

"P-Please..." She sobbed/pleaded.

"STOP IT!" Sonic shouted as he charged at the men.

_**SLAM!**_

_**-Music: Radical Highway (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Everyone turned to the noise and their eyes widened in shock when they saw a blue blur heading towards the guards and attacking them really fast, going after more and more that was still in the area.

The slaves eyes were filled awe, hope, and respect at their savior. They also saw that a couple guards were unconscious and they had beaten up faces.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" A few more guards shouted as they appeared.

"That was me!"

Everyone turned to the voice and Sonic standing there looking dead at the guards and he was really pissed.

"Huh?! He's just a kid!" A random guard yelled in disbelief that a mere child was this strong to beat up all these guards.

"What the hell is he? A never seen a kid with a tail and ears on his head?" Another random asked.

"Bastards like you make me sick to my stomach." Sonic said coldly showing his fangs scaring the crap out of the guards. _**"Wind Dragon Whirlwind!"**_ He shouted as he got into his spin dash move and charged at the guards, circling around them at very high speed.

The slaves watched in awe when they suddenly felt the wind picking up. They continued to watch and saw a small vortex of wind. They heard all of the guards screaming/pleading for Sonic to stop but they just laughed at them. The whirlwind aimed for the sea and the guards are seen coming out of the vortex really fast and landing far away into the ocean.

Sonic got out of his spin dash move and looked over to the group of slaves with a smile on his face. He summoned a small amount of winds and threw them at the ropes that the slaves were tied together.

They were free now. The group of 11 came to their savior thanking him and some were bowing to him which Sonic told them to stop. He looked to the little girl who got kicked by one of the guards and took one look at her. She has pink short hair, a red headband, and greens eyes like him.

"Thank you for saving us!" She said happily as she hugged Sonic catching him by surprise and afterwards the rest of the kids joined in.

The Blue Dragon Slayer just smirked at the kids and gave them a thumbs up and wink. "No problem!" He said as everyone laughed a little. The children stopped hugging him. "Listen, it's time for you all too leave. Just walk straight to that direction and you'll see a road to Clover Town. Tell the Rune Knights everything that happened and that the guards that are still here. I'll stay and tie them up." He pointed to said direction to which everyone nodded and thanked him once more before they take their leave.

The pink haired girl however stopped running and gave the Sonic a quick peck on the cheek before she ran off to join the rest of them and leaving behind a blushing Sonic. The Blur Blur just stared at the girl. He didn't know why but she seems...familiar somehow...like they met somewhere before.

The Hedge-Human just shrugged his shoulders with the blush disappearing on his face. "Wonder what Shadow is doing?" He asked as he gathered up the guards and tied them up.

_**(To Shadow)**_

_**-Music: Supporting Me (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Shadow is seen in a place called Akane looking at very huge tower in the distance thanks to his improved senses during the training. From what he learned from that man earlier, the Tower of Heaven was a special structure that allowed the restoration of life to any person. It was a project by the Magic Council until it was deemed too dangerous and shut down immediately. But the Black Cult of Dark Mages had apparently taken control and began building a tower a couple of miles south of the Akane resort on a small isolated island trying to resurrect a Black Mage who goes by the name...Zeref.

His eyes sneered in anger cause Eragon told them the story about how the Black Mage's evil spread throughout Earthland and knew that the Black Cult is going to be stopped once and for all.

The black Hedge-Human used his _**Chaos Control**_ to teleport in front of the tower and got a better few of it. It stood 100 meters high and was like a thick messed up column. He stared at the front gate but decided to teleport. He's now inside the tower and some sort courtyard which had many different kinds of tools lying all over.

_"Where they keeping them?"_

He then saw two guards heading towards him. So using his speed, he punched one of them really hard in the stomach sending him flying towards a wall and making a large crater to be formed. He grabbed the other one by the throat and began to show his fangs to him making the man shiver in fear.

"Tell me where the slaves are..." He began to squeeze the guards throat making him cough. "If you value your life that is..."

"At the end of that hall!" The man choked as he pointed to said hall. "Just go down a flight of stairs and you'll find them."

_**WHACK!**_

Shadow punched the guy square in the face, knocking him out and dropping him to the floor. "Thanks. This ends tonight!" He said as he teleported once more.

_**(Underground Jail Cell)**_

All of the slaves were sitting quietly. Their faces turned into fear when they heard creaking sound coming from the cell. They all gulped as they watched the trembling form of a shackled crimson redheaded girl with a white patch over her right eye, who goes by the name of Erza Scarlet entering.

"Erza! You're okay!" A female slave child exclaimed.

"You moron! How could you she's okay? Just look at her!" An older boy yelled pointing at Erza who was trembling with fear.

"What happened to Jellal?" Another boy asked but someone squeeze his shoulder.

The children looked over to see an old man. "Just let Erza have some privacy. The poor girl must have suffered a lot in the punishment chamber." He told them sternly and softly as said girl didn't say a single, but kept slowly walking forward.

"I HATE IT HERE! I WANT TO GO HOME!" A small boy with blond hair yelled/sobbed with tears falling from his eyes.

"Hey! Keep quiet, brats!" One of the guards yelled as few more appeared.

"Calm down Sho!" A boy pleaded as he tried to comfort the child.

"Don't worry, young one. I'm still here." The old man said softly hugging the sobbing Sho.

"If you brats don't shut up, I'm gonna-!"

_**BOOM!**_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

That explosion and scream from above caught everyone's attention.

"What the hell is going!?" A guard asked as he ran away from the cell and headed upstairs.

All of the slaves pressed themselves against their cells wanting to know what was happening also. They heard another explosion and heard the guards screaming.

"NO PLEASE HAVE MER-AHHHHHHHH!"

"W-WE WERE JUST FOLLOWING ORDERS-WAAAAAHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!? YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'LL HAVE YO-GAAAAAAAHHHH!"

When the guard said 'brat', everyone was now curious and eager to see who was the one saving them. There was nothing but complete silence and they started to hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

_**-Music: Chosen One (Shadow the Hedgehog)-**_

The one who was coming down the steps was a boy with black hair and red streaks who looked a year older than Erza and Jellal. They were shocked and surprised to see that the boy didn't have any cuts or bruises on him, not a single one and the other part where the boy had a tail and ears on his head.

"Who are you, young man?" The old man whose is Rob asked the boy curiously.

"I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedge-Human." Shadow introduced himself. "I'm here to save all of you." He saw the shocked looks on the slaves faces. He backed away from a the cells as they was eyeing him curiously.

_**"Chaos Spear!"**_ He shouted as several yellow-lightning bolts shoot from both his hands and hit the cells, causing them to fall over and everyone to stare at him with shocked and awe looks.

"Y-You're a Mage."

Shadow looked to the voice that spoke and saw a red haired girl. "Yes. What's your name?"

"I'm Erza Scarlet." Erza spoke softly trying to hide the blush at how cute he was.

Shadow showed a smile. "Don't worry, Erza. I promise that each and everyone of you will get out of here. You will never see this place again."

From the children to the elderly, the Black Blur saw the looked on their faces that says, 'there's still hope for us'. He teleported to the other cells and did the same move he used moments ago, setting everyone free.

"I would like to ask you something, Shadow." Rob said getting the boys attention. "Why are you saving us?" He asked as everyone looked at him.

"Because everyone in all of Earthland should have freedom." Shadow answered calmly as everyone is listening. "What these bastards are doing is sick and twisted. That's why I'm fighting...to make sure that the innocent is safe from harm and this madness. I made a promise to get you all out of here, and I always keep my word." He took one look at Erza and saw her patched right eye. He clenched his fists tight as his eyes glowed red. _"I'm going to kill all of them for what they did to these people."_

Those words. Those simple words caused Erza's eyes to widened, remembering what her friend Jellal told her from before. "We have to fight..." She said as she picked up one of the few dropped weapons that was lying on the floor. "WE HAVE TO FIGHT! STAND UP FOR FREEDOM!"

_**Wish I may,**_  
_**Wish I might,**_  
_**Be someone else tonight!**_  
_**Sometime I wish I was never born at all...**_  
_**And I'll try to save the world,**_  
_**Cause in the end I know... I'm the chosen ONE!**_

Shadow looked around and saw all of the slaves stood up and grabbed the weapons as well. He even saw the determined looks on their faces. Her words has inspired them to keep on fighting. "Listen up! Follow me to the front gate! We're getting out of here!" He shouted as he skated up to stairs with the slaves right behind him.

They were now outside of the cells and they came face to face with an army of Cultists who're now pissed the hell off.

"You punks think you can rebel against us!? Put them all down! And bring out the Mages to deal with black haired runt!" The leader order as the guards and a couple of Mages charged at them with a battle cry.

_**-Music: I am...All of me (Shadow the Hedgehog)-**_

"I got the Mages! Take out the guards!" Shadow ordered to his group as they nodded and charged in with a battle cry as well.

Both sides clashed with one another, the swords can be heard clashing as the slaves are fighting for their freedom.

_**I see no, hear no evil**_  
_**Black writings on the wall**_  
_**Unleash a million faces**_  
_**And one by one they fall**_

_**"Wind Dragon Black Tornado!"**_ Shadow shouted as he came up to the assembled Mages and spun around them really fast, making the black tornado appear sucking up all them and sending them crashing through the ceiling really hard.

He heard one of them casting a spell. So he used _**Chaos Control**_ to teleport away from them. While they was looking for him he appeared right in front of them. _**"Chaos Snap!"**_ He shouted as started a chain attack between the Mages by attack them once and going after the other.

_**Black-hearted evil**_  
_**Brave-hearted hero**_  
_**I am all, I am all, I am**_

Shadow looked around to make that he got every last one of the Mages. But then he saw that the very last one was hiding in the shadows and he was shot a powerful energy blast in the direction of Erza. He watched as Rob got in front of her in order to take the hit.

_"No...he'll die from that!"_ He thought as he teleported in front of the two and got into a defensive stance.

The blast hit Shadow and both the old man and Erza were knocked back. A minuted passed and everyone stopped what they was doing and turned their attention to the smoke as it started to clear.

Erza had a scared look but it then turned into a confused one. She saw that Rob was laying right down next to her and he was completely okay. No scars on him or anything.

_"If grandpa Rob is here..."_ Her eyes widened in realization. "Then that means...!"

The smoked cleared up and both Erza's and Rob's eyes widened in horror. There before them was Shadow with his arms blocking his face and his tang top missing. When they was about to talk to him he teleported to the Mage and punched him square in the face sending him sliding across the floor.

_"Bastard..." _He thought looking at the now dead Mage with disgust. His eyes widened in shock when he felt a strong Magic Force which caught his and everyone else's attention.

_**-Music: Erza's Theme (Fairy Tail)-**_

They turned to the source and saw that it was coming from Erza which surprised Shadow. Her hands were raised and she has an angry expression with a large red seal lighting beneath her. All of the weapons began to lift in the air and it shot forward towards the guards.

_"Incredible..."_ Shadow said to himself in awe.

The guards were now being charged at by the slave revolt and they decided to head for the hills.

Shadow's eyes were narrowed at the main gate. "Stand back everyone!" He shouted as everyone did so and he got into a stance. He took a deep breath. _**"Wind Dragon Roar!" **_He shot out a large beam of wind and it destroyed the large door into a million pieces, leaving a huge hole in the wall.

"Go on ahead." He said completely ignoring all the amazed looks that the slaves were giving him. The slaves shook their heads and headed outside while cheering.

_"Amazing! Who are you Shadow?"_ Rob asked himself in awe.

"Hey! Where's Erza?" Sho asked looking around for his sister.

"She told me that she was going to find Jellal." Rob answered.

"I'll go after them. You all should go with the slaves. Just follow the path and it'll lead you to a bunch of ships." Shadow said as they nodded and did so. He sniffed the area, found Erza's scent and teleported to her direction.

_**(With Erza)**_

_**-Music: Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Erza made it to Jellal's location. She'd freed him from his restraints, but noticed that something was off. He started saying nonsense about how true freedom was right here and he wasn't leaving. He used some strange magic to kill some Cultists that had been beaten and were barely clinging to life. She pleaded with him to run away with her and explained how all of their friends were waiting for him, but then he started ranted something about Zeref and completing the tower.

The young Mage thought her friend was acting strange because he was tortured and declared that they were leaving. That was when Jellal turned on her. He lifted his hand and released a blast of magic sending her crashing through a wall before she landed skidding along the ground. She rolled over onto her stomach groaning to look at her friend whose now gone crazy.

"I don't need you anymore! As a reward for getting rid of those nuisances I won't kill you. You can go and find your fleeting 'freedom'." Jellal sneered at her, as he turned her around and began to choke her. "If you even set one foot on this island, I'll kill all your friends...maybe Sho should be the first."

"No...You wouldn't..." Erza said as tear was falling from her left eye.

"ONE FALSE MOVE AND YOUR FRIENDS ARE ALL DEAD! I'LL ENJOY TRUE FREEDOM WHILE YOU SUFFER!"

_**WHACK!**_

Erza gasped as she saw Jellal get sent flying and crashed into a wall. Next thing she knew, she was getting carried bridal style by known other than her hero. "Shadow...thank you." She whispered looking up at him as she fell unconscious.

The Black Blur just stood there smiling at Erza before sending a glare at the blue haired boy. _"I don't know what the hell happened to your friend. But all I can tell you is that he's lost it."_ He said to himself.

_**RUMBLE!**_

Everyone all around the tower felt it moving and was having trouble with their footing. Shadow looked up and saw that the building was being destroyed from the inside. He went over to go get Jellal only to discover that the boy disappeared without a trace.

He teleported out of the tower and went to the ship where Rob was at. He gave the unconscious Erza to him and after a couple of seconds, he fainted.

* * *

_**(At a beach)**_

Shadow started to wake up and he found himself laying on something that's really soft and was looking at the night sky that's filled stars. "Ow...my head." He said shaking his head as he was slowly sitting up only to feel something on him. He turned his head and saw that it was Erza cuddling next to him while sleeping peacefully.

"She was like that ever since she found out that you passed out. She didn't want to leave your side." A voice said. Shadow looked over to see Rob walk over to him and sit beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"I think so." He said looking at the bandages that was wrapped around his body. He looked up to the old man and smiled warmly "Thanks for wrapping me up. I owe ya."

Rob gave the Dragon Slayer a hearty laugh. "It's the least I could do. You just saved us all and gave us our freedom back."

"So where are we?" Shadow asked looking around.

"We landed on shore just an hour ago. Thought it would best to stay put for a little while and rest up." Rob answered getting Shadow to nod.

"What about the others?"

"They took off as soon as they got to land. My guess is that they just wanted to go to homes. Though some of the children I haven't seen but then again there were a lot of ships sailing off so they must have landed somewhere else."

Shadow just had a frown on his face when mentioned Erza's friends. He hoped that they didn't get caught by Jellal and stayed behind to finish that damn tower.

"Are you part of a Guild by any chance?" Rob asked curiously as Shadow shook his head.

"No. There is one Guild that me and my twin brother will go to after our training is complete."

Rob had a surprised look on his face when he mentioned twin brother especially the part about the two of them still in training. "Which Guild are you two going to join?"

Shadow smiled happily. "Fairy Tail."

The old Mage had a look of surprise cross his face before he smiled also. "Ah, so you two want to join Fairy Tail too huh? Little Erza here wants to do the same. Now that she knows she has magic, she can make that dream a reality. And if your strong, then that means your brother is strong also. Makarov would like the three of you to join. He's always looking for new recruits to join the family."

"You know Master Makarov!?" A shocked Shadow asked.

"I was a part of Fairy Tail." Rob smiled as he turned his back to Shadow showing him a large orange Fairy Tail symbol. "We were great friends and went to many adventures together. Now how do you know him?"

"Me and my brother met him at Clover Town a few days ago. Before he left, he asked if we wanted to join Fairy Tail and we accepted it." Shadow answered.

"Oh? Must've gone to the meeting." Rob said. "Then again, Fairy Tail is a destructive Guild."

Shadow chuckled at that and turned his towards a still sleeping Erza. He frowned when he looked at her right eye. "How did Erza lose her eye?" He asked as a sad look appeared on Rob's face.

"It happened a week ago. The kids were trying to escape, but they got caught but punished Erza for planning it. They tortured her and cut her eye out."

Shadow now had a face of rage. He even started to shake slightly and his pupils became slitted. "She's only 12...how could they do such a thing?!"

Everything was now quiet for minute, and only the sound of the waves against the sand could be heard. But that's when Shadow thought of something.

"I'm going to give Erza my eye." He said causing Rob's eyes to widened in shock.

"What?! But you just met her!" The old man exclaimed. "You would do something like that?"

Shadow turned to him and smiled. "Erza's going to join Fairy Tail, right? Then that means she's going to be someone very important to me."

_"Shadow..."_ Rob thought as he looked at the boy with a smile forming._ "I see why you chose them Makarov. He and his brother will be a great addition to Fairy Tail."_ He then realized something. "How are you going to do it?"

"Just watch." Shadow said as he closed his right eye and put his left hand on it. He then gently put his other hand on Erza's right eye so that he won't wake her up. _**"Chaos Transfer."**_ He whispered quietly as small green light erupted from both of his hands and covered their eyes.

Shadow felt that his right eye has just disappeared, so he looked at Erza and removed the patch, watching the eye form in her empty socket. In a couple of seconds, the transfer.

"Finished." He said as he took the patch and put it on his now empty eye socket.

Rob just stood there in awe and shock. "What magic was that?"

"It's not magic." Shadow answered causing Rob to raise an eyebrow. "I have something else other than _**Magic Energy**_. It's called_** Chaos Energy**_. And the move I just did allows me to transfer any body part to another person."

"_**Chaos Energy**_..." Rob whispered as he nods his head in understanding.

Shadow starts to sigh happily and got up. "I gotta go back to Clover Town now. My brother is waiting for me, and our mother is going to come get us soon."

"I see..." Rob said looking at him. "Are you going to say goodbye to Erza?"

_**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"Nah. Just let her sleep." Shadow smiled. "Tell her that I'll see her at Fairy Tail." He said as Rob nodded.

When Shadow turned around, he started to walk away from the two. But before he traveled further, he heard someone running on the sands. He turned around once more and was crashed on the sand by a fully awake and crying Erza wrapping her arms around him.

"Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone again." She sobbed/pleaded crying into his chest.

"Erza..." Shadow started looking at her as he smiled. "You're joining Fairy Tail, aren't ya?" He asked as she nodded. "Then you'll never be alone. Fairy Tail is a place where all the members treat each other like family. You'll make lots of friends there."

"B-But...you won't be there..." Erza said.

"That's because me and my brother will be training. But once we're done, we'll join Fairy Tail and we'll see each other everyday." Shadow said calmly as Erza looked up to him and saw that both of her eyes were brown.

"Why did you give me your eye? Why would you do that?"

"Because we're friends." Shadow said causing the girl to gasp. "I wanna give you something..."

"What is it?" She asked curiously as Shadow closed his eyes and saw a red glowing emerald appearing out of nowhere.

He opened his eyes and grabbed the red emerald. "This is a Chaos Emerald. When all 7 are collected, they'll transform your thoughts into power." He said softly as he gave her the emerald. "I want you to keep it as a good luck charm, and to know that I'll always be by your side watching over you."

Erza couldn't help but stare at the emerald in her hands. She looked back to him and gave him a hug while sobbing once more.

"I promise...we'll meet again." Shadow said hugging her back. "Be strong and use your powers to protect the people you care for." He broke the embrace and poked her on her forehead while smirking and winking getting her to blush.

_**"Chaos Control."**_ He said as he teleported.

Erza looked at the spot where Shadow was just now as she held the emerald closer to her chest feeling it's warmth. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and saw her grandpa Rob there smiling at her. "Will I ever see him again?"

"Of course. After all, he did say he always keep his word." Rob said happily as she and him remembered him saying that. "I do believe it's time we made that dream of yours a reality. Let's go to Fairy Tail."

"Right." Erza nodded as she and Rob began to walk off while still holding the emerald to her chest. _"I'll become as strong as you...my Black Knight."_

* * *

_**End of Act 2**_


	4. Act 3

**Fairy Tail's Legendary Blue and Black Blurs**

* * *

_**Act 3: The Journey to Fairy Tail**_

* * *

After Shadow returned from the Tower of Heaven, he was reunited with his brother and the two said their goodbyes to Clover Town and took their leave. The two were traveling very far away in the day and soon felt a very strong magical energy heading to them. They looked up and saw their mother Eragon flying towards them. The two got on her back and told her the many adventures that they had.

They told her how they met the Guild Master of Fairy Tail Makarov himself and about joining said Guild which made Eragon happy. The two started to tell her how they freed the slaves. And Shadow was telling them about how his trip at the Tower of Heaven.

He met an old retired Fairy Tail member Rob and a girl named Erza who had her right eye cut out. So he gave her his right eye and the red Chaos Emerald telling her to keep it as a good luck charm. Sonic and Eragon were surprised to hear that he did all those things but was also happy as well. He sure did have a big heart.

**"Let me be the first to say that I am so very proud of you two!"** Eragon exclaimed happily.

"Thanks Eragon." Sonic said.

**"Now Shadow..."**

"I know what you're going to say. And yes I am." Shadow smiled. "I trust Erza with all my heart. She'll never let anyone take the Emerald."

Sonic's ears perked up and he showed a cocky grin. "Sounds like our Shadow got himself a crush." He said causing his brother to jump and blush a little.

"S-Shut up." He groaned causing Sonic and Eragon to laugh and soon he joined in as well.

* * *

_**Year X777**_

It's a new year for the now 14 year old twins. They continued to train in the mountains of Fiore and everyday the boys would just keep getting stronger and stronger. Shadow was even doing just fine with using only one eye. Eragon was watching the boys progress and she knows now without a doubt that her sons will become S-Class Mages once they join Fairy Tail.

Right now, the twins were doing hand-to-hand combat training as they was now moving faster and faster each time they threw punches and kicks at each other while dodging them at good velocity.

_**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-**_

**"That's enough training today boys."** Eragon told them as they stopped their fighting. **"Now go on and get some rest."**

The twins nodded as they sat down on the grassy field and watched as their mother went inside their cave. Eragon then noticed that boys were in their thinking pose.

**"What are you two thinking about?"**

"Ah, you know." Sonic said. "Fairy Tail. Gramps said it was a place where we could feel at home and have family and friends...but believe it or not...I'm...actually nervous." He said surprising Eragon and Shadow to nod.

"Same here." He said.

**"Don't worry. You both will be fine. After all this Makarov person sounds really good and caring."** Eragon chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right." Sonic nodded. "So what are we so nervous about?"

"Hmph." Shadow smirked. "When we join, we'll be able meet all different kinds of Mages and their magic. And I'll be able to see Erza again. I can't wait to see how much she's grown."

Sonic and Eragon looked at each other and started to grin cockily.

"See Eragon? I told ya Shadow has a thing for Erza."

**"Yes. And you were right after all Sonic."**

Shadow sat up, showing that his whole face is red and he was wailing his arms around. "S-S-She's just a friend okay? Just. A. Friend!"

**"Sure she is. Sure she is. "** Eragon said while nodding her head.

"A friend that you saved from slavery, who you gave your eye too, and let her keep the Chaos Emerald." Sonic said.

"Will you both please?" Shadow asked glaring at the two.

**"Well...I always knew that you two were lady killers, and already Shadow found his true love."** Eragon said as steam was coming out of Shadow's ears and she turned to Sonic grinning. **"That means that you'll be able to find your true love Sonic."**

Now it was the Blue Blurs turn to blush beet red with steam coming out of his ears also and causing Eragon to laugh at the faces they was making.

**"But you'll never know Sonic."** The sapphire dragon continued.** "We all can't see in the future."**

"We're gonna have that 'talk' aren't we?" Both twins as Eragon looked at the two.

**"Do you want to?"**

"NO NO! We know everything!" Both exclaimed wailing their arms around making their mother chuckle. The two looked at each other and sighed.

"Well..." Shadow said as he and Sonic got up. "We're going to bed."

"Yeah." Sonic nodded as the two headed over to their small cabin. Shadow was the first to enter. "See ya tomorrow." He said as he closed the door.

Eragon looked to the ground sadly while lowering her head. **"Sorry, boys. But I won't be here."**

* * *

_**Hours later**_

_**-Music: Sadness (Sonic Adventure)-**_

It was late at night and Eragon is seen looking at her sons sleeping peacefully on their bunk-beds, by looking through their window. She sighed sadly as she spread her wings taking one look the duo.

**"Sonic, Shadow."** She whispered. **"Always stay strong, make friends and protect those you care for. I know that we'll see each other again."**

Eragon looked to the sky and say every dragon all across the continent. Leaving their students/children and not to be seen again for many years. She went up to join them.

* * *

_**July 7, X777**_

"Hey, Eragon?" Sonic asked looking around in her cave.

"Eragon!" Shadow shouted.

The twins have woken up from their slumber and were looking for their mother. They tried sniffing the air for her, but haven't found any trace of her, anywhere.

"She's gone..." Sonic said looking down at the ground sadly.

"I guess...that means our training is done..." Shadow said as the two headed back to their cabin.

They both took out their own duffle bags and stuffed whatever clothes they had. They stepped outside and began to walk away from the cabin, but before they entered the forest they took one last look at their home. They turned to each other and nodded as they continued to walk into through the forest.

"Fairy Tail..." Sonic started as he grinned.

"The Twin Blurs are coming!" Shadow finished.

"YEAH!" They gave each other high-five.

_**(Fairy Tail)**_

_**-Music: Chao Garden (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Master Makarov is seen sitting on the bar looking at the next generation of Fairy Tail Mages fight with each other. But, before he could stop this senseless fighting something appeared in his head and he see's Sonic and Shadow grinning and giving him their thumbs up.

_"I wonder how long it'll be for the boys to show up. I know for a fact that Erza would love to see Shadow again and from she's told me, she looks up to him or in this..."_ He smiled. _"Have a little crush on him. It's really not surprising, he saved her, gave her his eye, and even gave her a Chaos Emerald. His heart is so full of gold."_

"Are you okay, master?" A now 13 year old Erza asked curiously.

"Don't worry Erza, I'm fine. Just thinking about Shadow and Sonic and when they was going to join us. It would be nice to see them again." Makarov said happily.

A giant smile and blush was now formed on Erza's face the moment Shadow's name was mentioned. She was happy that she'll finally have a chance to see his twin brother Sonic. "When those two join the Guild, I'm gonna show Shadow how strong I've become."

The Guild Master chuckled at the red haired girl's eagerness. Just when they was about to continue on with their talk about the twins a piece of cake hit the back of Erza's head letting the frosty fall from her hair and hit the floor. She turned around to glare at whoever just did that saw that it was a white haired girl who was the same age as her and she was wearing Goth clothes.

"Erza! Come over here and fight me! We have a score to settle!" She exclaimed.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY YOU FLAT-CHESTED COW!" Erza shouted as she charged at the girl.

"There they go again." Makarov sighed as he got up to try and stop them, but he was stopped by two small figures rolling in his path. He sighed "Natsu, you've just arrived a few hours ago and already you're starting with Gray again?"

"Not my fault!" The young pink haired boy yelled. "The pervert said I was lying about Igneel being a dragon!"

"Because it is fire breath!" The dark blue haired boy exclaimed.

"WHATEVER SNOWMAN!"

"FLAME BRIAN!"

"ICE CUBE!"

_**SMACK!**_

The two boys were now dazed on the floor with large bumps on their heads, thanks to Makarov. "Cut it out! You just as bad those two!" He exclaimed pointing towards Erza and the white haired girl who stopped and glared at him.

"WHAT!?" They then got back into their fighting.

"And also, Natsu wasn't lying about being a _**Dragon Slayer**_." Makarov said as the two boys got up on their feet.

"How do you know, gramps?" Gray asked curiously as the Guild Master grinned at him.

"Because I met two _**Dragon Slayers **_before Natsu came."

Everyone in the whole Guild stopped what they was doing and all of the fighting stopped. Silence filled the place up as everyone looked towards their master.

Natsu now had stars in his eyes when he heard not one but TWO _**Dragon Slayers**_! He ran up to Makarov. "You've met two _**Dragon Slayers**_ before? Do you know where they are? Do you think they might know where Igneel is?"

"Calm down, son." Makarov said patting the boy's head. "Yes, I've met two _**Dragon Slayers.** _But I don't know where they are right now. And finally I don't think they will now where Igneel is because they was trained by a female dragon."

"Hold on a second!" Gray called out getting everyone's attention. "Dragons are seriously real?"

"Yes they do." Makarov nodded.

"What are their names? Who were their dragon?" Natsu asked some more.

"Sorry Natsu. But I made a promise to never tell their secret." Makarov said as Natsu's face dropped a little. "However," He started again as the pink haired boy looks at him. "You can ask them yourself. I invited the two to join Fairy Tale after they finished their training. If I had to guess, they might come here either tomorrow or the next day..."

"Really!?" Natsu asked with a huge smile appearing on his face. "Are they strong?"

"Way strong!" Makarov said. "For someone their age, those boys are very special. I'll admit to all of you that I've never met anyone whose strong as those two. In fact, it kinda reminds why they were called 'The Blue and Black Blurs' again."

"The Blue and Black Blurs?" The whole Guild repeated except for Makarov and Erza.

"AWESOME!" Natsu shouted while grinning and fist pumping. "Now I'm all fired up! I can't wait to meet these guys! I really want to fight him!"

Makarov smiled happily at the boy's statement. But hung his head when both Natsu and Gray started to fight again. "I'm too old for this."

_"Blue and Black Blurs huh?"_ A certain white haired girl asked. _"I wonder who they really are?"_ She then got back to fighting Erza.

_**(With Sonic and Shadow)**_

The boys are seen running/skating to go search for Fairy Tail. If what Master Makarov say is true, then members there are said to be really good people meaning that they could make friends in no time. Shadow was happy that he could finally see Erza again and Sonic was still thinking about how he would find true love at Fairy Tail.

_**BOOM!**_

"WHAT THE HELL!?" The twins shouted as they looked around for the source of that explosion. They closed their eyes and started to focus on their hearing.

_**BOOM!**_

They found the source, so they looked to their right and ran there in blurs of blue and black lights. They ran for only 5 seconds and saw it was some sort of battle. There before them were 15 giant monsters and they surround one man.

_**-Music: Boss 2 (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

"Let's go!" Shadow said as Sonic nodded and they ran right in front of the man catching by surprise.

Sonic took one look at him. He was tall and muscular, with reddish orange hair which is slicked backwards and have some stubble around his mouth and chin. He wore an old tattered cape and what looks to be like armor on.

"Get out of here and hide! We'll take care of this!" The blue Hedge-Human told him causing the man to raise an eyebrow.

"Okay." He said calmly causing Sonic and Shadow to look at him. "Go ahead."

"Not the kind of reaction I was hoping for...but whatever!" Sonic exclaimed as he got into a stance. _**"Wind Dragon's Wind Claw!"** _He shouted as blue wind engulfed in his feat and he jumped to one of the monsters, kicking it really hard and sending it flying.

_**"Wind Dragon's Power Fist!"**_ Shadow yelled as large black wind engulfed his fists and he punched the other monster making it crash to the other few.

_**"Wind Dragon's Super Spin Dash!"** _The twins shouted as they grabbed each other's hands and spun around getting into their ball form as blue and black winds covered them and together formed a giant Spin Dash made out of charges at the monsters and they was running away from it but was too late as it already engulfed them and sent crashing them into a whole bunch of trees making them unconscious.

The man just stood there in awe and whistled at how powerful these kids were. They destroyed the trees and made large craters to be formed. Those boys must be the ones that Master Makarov was talking about. The man was out of his train of thoughts when he saw 10 more of these monsters. "Hold on a second, boys." He said holding his hands out stopping them. "I got this."

The twins looked at each other with raised eyebrows and looked back at the man. They saw him raise his left leg up slightly and the boys's eyes widened when they felt burst of magic energy. The man brought his foot down and soon as it hit the ground, a massive shock wave spread out all around him and sending the monsters through the forest, making them unconscious so easily. The same shock wave even sent the twins flying 9 feet back.

"What the hell was that?" An amazed Sonic asked looking at the man.

_"Who is this guy?"_ Shadow asked himself as he and his brother got up.

The man turned to the two boys and grinned while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Haha! Thanks for the assist kids. I owe ya'll one."

"Don't worry about it." Shadow said waving it off.

"Yeah!" Sonic nodded.

"Well, my name is Gildarts Clive, nice to meet you." The man introduced himself as he held both his hands out.

The twins looked at him with their eyes widened. "YOU'RE Gildarts!?" They asked in awe.

"The Gildarts of Fairy Tail, right?" Sonic asked. "The strongest Mage of the Guild?"

"Yup!" Gildarts replied smirking.

"Master Makarov told us about you." Shadow said smiling.

Gildarts has a look of surprise when Shadow mentioned Makarov's. "You know the master? What's your name kids?"

"I'm Sonic the Hedge-Human." Sonic greeted himself with a smirk and thumbs up.

"And I'm Shadow the Hedge-Human." Shadow greeted himself smirking also.

Gildarts looks at the two with eyes widened._ "I was right. These two are the ones Master Makarov told me about. I can see what he means when he says that they got power. The **Magic Energies** I sensed when they used that those attacks were really powerful. Definitely S Class powers. The power of **Dragon Slayer** Magic is amazing!"_ He thought but then remembered about the mysterious _**Chaos Energy**_. _"But what about the other one?"_

"It's nice to meet you, Sonic and Shadow." He said happily. "Makarov talks about you two a lot."

The twins blinked at what he said. "He does?" They asked causing Gildarts to nod.

"Yeah. He even said that you two were going to join Fairy Tail when your training was done. And judging from the duffle bags you both are carrying over your shoulders...I take it that your finished, right?"

"Right." Sonic nodded.

"We're heading over that right now." Shadow said.

"Well in that case you guys can come along with me!" Gildarts said grinning as the three walked away. "Taking down those Vulcan's was a mission I took on."

"Those things were Vulcan's?!" The boys asked in shock that they forgot about them.

"Yes and apparently they have been causing a bit of trouble for the nearby town and sent a request to Fairy Tail to handle them. That's why I'm here." Gildarts said.

"Nice!" Sonic commented.

"I know." Gildarts nodded as he noticed that Shadow's right eye is wrapped in black bandana. "What happened to your eye?"

"I gave it to someone." Shadow said.

"You mean Erza?" Giladarts asked as Shadow stopped walking and looked at him with a shock/surprise expression. "Don't worry, only I and Master know about it." He reassured him causing him sigh. "That was a very brave thing you did for her. Not many people would do something like what you did. Freeing slaves and giving a girl you don't know your eye shows what kind of a person you are."

Shadow turned his head trying to hide a blush by that comment and Sonic wrapped his arm around his neck.

"Of course man. It was love at first sight!" He said causing his brother to blush in embarrassment as he and Gildarts laughed.

A minuted passed and the three made it to the train station just in time as the train, which led to Magnolia arrived and they got on it. The train starts to move and the twins decided to get some sleep with Gildarts looking at them with a smile.

_"Sonic and Shadow the Hedge-Humans, huh?"_ He asked himself as he chuckled at last names. _"So, they have **Wind Dragon Slayer Magic** and this **Chaos Energy** thing...I wonder...just how strong are you two?"_

* * *

_**End of Act 3**_


	5. Act 4

**Fairy Tail's Legendary Blue and Black Blurs**

* * *

_**Act 4: The twins have arrived**_

* * *

_**(Fairy Tail Guild)**_

A day has passed since the twins met Gildarts and right now, the three have arrived in the front door steps of Fairy Tail. Sonic and Shadow stood there looking at the building before them. Which almost looked like an Arabian building, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. They looked all the way up and saw a golden dome with a white flag up top.

The roof that's below the dome has a large orange banner with the white Fairy Tail symbol on it, along with other banners. The building's entrance was in Arabian design, with the shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit. Above it was the Guild's name written in blue, topped by a stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies.

"Way past cool!" Sonic exclaimed excited.

The twins was wearing black cloat which covered their whole bodies. They started to put the hoods on so that it will hide their faces, so that they could surprise the members they already knew. They turned to Gildarts as all three nodded and walked to the door.

_**-Music: Emerald Beach Remix (Sonic Generations)-**_

When they opened, the boys had dumbfounded hidden in the hood. They looked around and saw that it was a royal rumble! Chairs were seen flying everywhere along with other things. Shouting was heard and they could've swore that they saw one of the members puking.

"Holy..." Sonic started.

"Shit..." Shadow finished.

The twins turned to Gildarts as he looked at the two. "We love this place." They said causing Gildarts to laugh.

"I figured as much!" He exclaimed as they walked through the battle.

The Twin Blurs looked around the Guild and saw many people of all ages beating the hell out of each other. Something was telling that these guys were just having fun or something, but they just ignored the feeling. The twins then spotted a certain old man holding a brown stick. They smiled happily at seeing his face again.

"Gildarts! It's good to see you're back from your mission!" Makarov said happily. "How was it?"

"Meh, it was cool." The S-Class Mage said coolly. "I did get a little help though by two Mages, and I think you might remember them."

"Really? How are-?"

"HEY YOU TWO! IN THE BLACK COATS!" A young pinked haired boy shouted causing everyone to look at Sonic and Shadow.

The twins looked at the boy and saw he has tan skin like Shadow, his eyes is black, he wore a red shirt, yellow pants, sandals, and he also has a white scarf around his neck.

"COME AND FIGHT ME!"

The twins looked at each other, then back at the pink haired boy.

"You want to fight both of us?" Sonic asked pointing at himself then Shadow. "Like, two on one?"

"YEAH!"

"Natsu..." A little white haired girl with blue eyes, wearing a pink dress trailed off.

Shadow just crossed his arms and turned around. "Not interested." He said causing the boy named Natsu to growl.

"And I need something to eat." Sonic said rubbing his stomach as he turned around also.

"Oh yeah?" He asked as flames engulfed his fists and he charged at Shadow's back. _**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_

Just when Natsu was about to punch him, the figures just disappeared and reappeared right behind him. The first one grabbed him by the scarf, making him fall on his back.

Everyone stared in awe at the cloak figure's speed and watched as the second one came and held his hand out to the pink hair boy.

_"Whoa...I didn't even see them move!"_ Everyone in the Guild thought.

"You know kid...it's not way past cool for you to just attack someone from their backs. Cause you'll never know what'll happen next." He told Natsu as he helped him up.

"He raise a good point." The second one said. "Follow his advice."

The cloaked figures turned to Makarov and grinned. "Long time no see, master/gramps!"

"Wait..." Makarov trailed off placing the pieces together. The speed they posses, the names that they addressed to him. A huge smile appeared on his face as he realized who they are.

_**-Music: It doesn't matter (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

The figures took their hoods showing everyone their faces and causing a few of the girls to blush. And the fact about they have animal ears on their heads.

"Sonic and Shadow!" Makarov said happily as his arms grew and brought the two in a hug. "It's been way too long my boys!" He released them as his arms grew back to their normal.

"You're telling us." Sonic smiled.

"Master. Is the offer you made for us to join in still on the table?" Shadow asked as Makarov chuckled.

"Of course." He reached behind the bar and took out a Fairy Tail stamp. "Now then...are you two sure you want to join the Guild? We can be quite a handful." He said causing the twins to grin.

"We can handle anything!" They exclaimed making the Guild Master to laugh.

"Hey, master..." A voice said getting everyone's attention.

The twins looked down and saw a girl with tan skin. She has brown eyes, brown hair tied in a pony tail, and is wearing a yellow dress.

"Who are these two? And how do you know them?"

Makarov looked to the twins and they nodded theirs with smiles on their faces. "Listen up, everyone. For those of you who are curious, these young men here are Sonic and Shadow the Hedge-Humans." He watched as everyone looked at the twins with dumbfounded expressions telling them that it explains why they got ears on their head.

"I met them a year ago in Clover Town and I offered them to join Fairy Tail. Boys, why don't you tell them what your magic is..." He said grinning as everyone moved closer to hear it.

"Our magic is_** Dragon Slayer Magic**_!" Both twins said.

_**BONG!**_

Everyone in the entire Guild's jaws dropped to the ground causing the sound to be heard. The Guild now has two new members and they have **_Dragon Slayer Magic_**!?

"YOU GUYS ARE _**DRAGON SLAYERS**_ TOO!?" Natsu shouted/asked with stars in his eyes which read excitement and eagerness which they nodded. "Can you both use fire like me? Who was your dragon? Have you seen a dragon named Igneel and do you know where he is?"

"Chill kid!" Sonic said causing the boy to stop. "No, we don't use fire. Our dragon's name is Eragon. And as for Igneel..."

"We met him before..." Shadow said causing a huge smile to appear on Natsu's face.

"You met him!?" He asked happily. "WHEN AND WHERE?!"

"Well it happened like this..." Shadow started as everyone was listening in on the story.

* * *

_***Flashback-Year X776***_

The Dragon Slayer twins are seen walking through the forest with a very wet Sonic hanging his head low and Shadow resting his arms behind his head looking at Sonic.

"I seriously don't understand how you're so afraid of water." He said causing a small vein to appear on his little brother's head.

"Shut up, Shadow!" Sonic said causing his brother to snicker.

When the two saw the light at the end the forest, they stopped walking when they saw Eragon talking to another dragon which looks to be like a male.

This dragon has dark red scales. The lower body, specifically like it's belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. He has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. He has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large round yellow eyes, with dark round pupils, and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. He also has very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long red sharp nails. His large wings were that of a bat's, but with rippled tips.

The twins was hearing the two dragons have a conversation with each other.

**"Tell me, Igneel. Why? Why do we have to leave when it means leaving our children behind?"** They heard Eragon asked.

The dragon named Igneel just sighed. **"You know why Eragon. But we don't have any choice."**

Shadow was listening in very carefully wanting to know what was going on and what they was talking about. Why did Eragon mean about leaving them behind?

"Hey Eragon!" Sonic shouted getting both dragon's attention and causing Shadow to face-palm. "Whose your friend?"

Eragon looked to Igneel and back to her sons smiling. **"Boys, this Igneel. We've been best-friends ever since we were young."**

"It's nice to meet you Igneel." Shadow greeted him smiling causing the dragon to smile back.

**"Likewise. So you two are Sonic and Shadow, huh?"** Igneel asked as the boys nodded. **"Eragon told me much about you two."**

"Really?" Both twins asked as Igneel and Eragon nodded.

After a couple of minutes, the boys already started a conversation with Igneel. They learned that he teach_ **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic** _and that he has a student also whose only a few years younger than them. Both twins knew that if they ever brought up what both dragons were talking about, they would tell them not to worry about it and just pretended that they didn't hear anything.

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

"Before Igneel left, we promised him that if we ever run into Natsu as soon as he and Eragon were gone...we would take care of him. Help him train and become stronger." Shadow said looking at all the looks of the Guild members faces which were that of awe.

"And he told us to tell you this..." Sonic said looking at a crying Natsu. He put his hand on his head so that the young _**Dragon Slayer**_ can look at him. "He'll always be with you in your heart...and that you'll see him again someday."

Natsu sniffed and just let his tears hit the floor. "I-Igneel..." He sobbed quietly.

Makarov and the whole Guild looked at the interaction with warm smiles on their faces, while a few younger girls had tears in their eyes. One of the older girls who has white hair also had a tear slid from her eye, but she whipped it away.

"Don't worry Natsu. When we see our dragons again, we'll show them how strong we've become." Shadow reassured Natsu giving him his smirk. "After all, we're _**Dragon Slayers**_, and we gotta stick together."

"Like brothers." Sonic finished as Natsu stopped his crying and smiled at the two.

"So...does that mean you guys are really going to train me?"

"Of course we are." Shadow said happily.

"And we always keep our word!" Sonic exclaimed making Natsu smile even more.

"ALRIGHT!" He shouted as he grinned at the twins. "But first I wanna see how strong you both are!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow that someone like this kid would want to fight two people at once. And Sonic just shook his head and looked at Natsu.

"Dude..." Sonic deadpanned. "You can't fight two people at once. Just pick one of us."

Natus placed his hand under his chin looking at the twins. Everyone not counting Makarov were curious also about the powers those boys possessed as well.

"How about..." He trailed off. He then points at Sonic. "You!"

"Okay. We'll fight later." Sonic said smiling as he and his brother turned to Makarov. "But first we gotta get our stamps right?"

"That's right." Makarov nodded.

Both boys took their cloaks off showing what they was wearing. Shadow wore a long open black jacket that has red highlights over them and there were some parts on it that have gold buckles, with no shirt on. He has a red headband, with gold goggles on them and he has black pants with the same red highlights as the jacket.

Sonic wore a zipped up blue sleeveless jacket, with the collar covering the neck. He has ski goggles on his head with the outline being blue and the screen being green. He wore blue jean shorts with a black belt on it.

Now all of the girls were blushing at hot they looked and the muscles that they got.

"Now where would you like your mark and what color?" Makarov asked as Shadow came up to him and took his jacket off.

"Black on the left arm." He said as Makarov stamped it on said place with the same color he requested. After the stamping was done, he put his jacket back on.

"I'll have mine's blue on the right arm." Sonic requested.

"Hey, just like me!" Natsu beamed showing him his mark.

"Great minds think alike." He mused as Makarov stamped his right arm.

"Congratulations boys!" The Guild Master said happily. "You are now members of the family. Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

_**-Music: Escape from the City: Classic Version (Sonic Generations)-**_

The whole Guild broke out into cheering as the twins smirked and gave each a high-five.

"TIME TO HAVE A WELCOMING PARTY!" Makarov exclaimed as the Guild cheered louder.

_**Rolling around at the speed of sound**_  
_**Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow**_  
_**Can't stick around, have to keep moving on**_  
_**Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out**_

"These guys sure are lively." Sonic commented looking at the partying people.

"I'll say." Shadow nodded. He then noticed that someone wasn't here. "I wonder where Erza is..."

"She's out on a mission dealing with a group of thugs that were causing trouble." Makarov said as Shadow looked at him with a surprised expression. "Don't worry son, she can take care of herself. After all, she became quite strong thanks to you."

"I see..." Shadow said happily as he and Sonic join the party.

The twins sat with a few of the older generation of Fairy Tail Mages. They showed them the ropes around the Guild and answered any questions that they had. First there was Macao Conbolt who has dark blue hair that spiked up and wore a long blue shirt and grey pants. From what he told the twins he uses _**Purple Flare Magic**,_ which is a variation of normal **_Fire Magic_.** The twins however weren't surprise cause they heard about purple fire.

The second older Mage was Wakaba Mine. He has a very pompadour like brown hair and wore an orange shirt with a cream jacket and dark brown pants. He uses _**Smoke Magic**_ which allows him to control a pink smoke like substance. The twins were actually surprised to hear about smoke being used as a weapon.

_**Must keep on moving ahead**_  
_**No time for guessing, follow my plan instead**_  
_**Trusting in what you can't see**_  
_**Take my lead I'll set you free**_

As the four was talking, Sonic and Shadow felt someone pulling on their jackets. They turn their heads to the person and see that it was the little white haired girl from before with a big smile on her face.

"Hi there little one." Shadow greeted her happily.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Sonic asked kindly.

"Me and the others at our age want you two to come and sit with us so we can get to know you better." The girl said a little shyly.

The twins looked at each other and nodded as they turned back to her. "Okay." They said as the girl beamed happily. They got up and nodded to the older Mage as they nodded back and continued to drink.

The girl grabbed the twins hands and lead them over to a table where the younger generation were.

"It's nice to meet you all." The twins said as they looked at the group before them.

_**Follow me, set me free **_  
_**Trust me and we will escape from the city **_  
_**I'll make it through **_  
_**Follow me, set me free **_  
_**Trust me and we will escape from the city **_  
_**I'll make it through, prove it to you **_  
_**Follow me! **_  
_**Oh yeah!**_

"In case you're wondering, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedge-Human." Sonic said waving his hand.

"I am Shadow the Hedge-Human." Shadow said putting his hands in his pocket giving them a nod.

"I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster." The boy with dark blue hair introduced himself.

"So..." Sonic trailed off with a sweat drop appearing on his head. "You wanna tell us all what happened to the clothes?"

Gray raised an eyebrow and looked down to see he was only in his blue underwear. "AH MAN!" He yelled as he got from his seat and look for his clothes.

"My name's Levy McGarden." A girl with short blue hair introduced herself. She has brown eyes, a pearl necklace around her neck. She wore a yellow shirt, and brown skirt while wearing brown sandals.

"Name's Mirajane Strauss." The white haired teen introducing herself while winking at Sonic causing him to blush.

She has ocean blue eyes. She wore a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned by some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also has a bracelet-shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.

Sonic couldn't help but whistle at the girl before. "Hello cutie~!" He sang causing the girl to blush a little at being called by that.

"Ohhhh!" The whole Guild, even the master, mused hearing at what Sonic called their 'Demon of Fairy Tail'.

"I'm Elfman." The boy with tan skin, white hair, and wearing a blue suit introduced himself.

"My name's Cana Alberona." The brown hair girl introduced herself.

"I'm Lisanna Strauss. And I'm Elfman and Mira's little sister." The little white haired girl introduced herself with a smile.

"Does explain the white hair you three got." Shadow said earning a nod from her.

"As you all already know, I'm Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu shouted causing everyone to tell him to keep quiet and the twins to chuckle.

Levy then saw the black bandana over Shadow's right eye. "What happened to your eye Shadow?" She asked as the kids looked at him.

The Black Blur put his hand on it and sighed. "I lost it in an accident." He lied as Sonic nodded his head.

"Oh..." Levy said in a sorry tone for bringing it up as the others looked at him sadly, but he just smiled.

"It's okay. You were just curious." He said causing Levy to smile and nod her head.

"So how about you two tell us about yourselfs?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"Okay." Shadow nodded.

"I'll go first." Sonic said smiling. "We're both 14 years old. My likes are running, my friends, adventure, break-dancing, rock music, relaxing, and challenges."

"Quick question," Gray said getting everyone's attention. "Why do you like running?" He got his answer when he and everyone else saw Sonic turning into big blue light that's running around the Guild really fast they couldn't find out where it was.

Sonic appeared right in front of Gray and grinned at the faces that everyone gave him. "Does that answer your question?" He asked as they nodded dumbly unable to come up with any words they had to say.

_"Whoa..."_ They all thought.

"AWESOME!" Natsu shouted as he came up to Sonic. "I NEVER SAW ANY ONE RUN THAT FAST BEFORE! CAN YOU TEACH ME THAT!?"

"Sure. That is...if you can keep up with me and Shadow." Sonic said as Natsu nodded. "Now where was I? Oh yeah! My dislikes are those who're evil and hurt my friends, deep water..." He then starts to shiver and it caused everyone except for Shadow to sweat drop by his action. He stopped his shivering though and frown. "And those who insult my speed."

_"He's scared of water though?"_ Mira asked herself as she thought of something evil for him in the future.

"Guess I'm next." Shadow said. "My likes are training, my friends, learning new stuff, reading, and protecting everyone in danger. My dislikes are those that think their better then everyone, evil in the world, and my friends being in danger."

The children nodded their heads at the

"Wait a second! The why that Sonic turned into that blue light and ran all over the Guild!" Mira exclaimed as she remembered something that Makarov told everyone before. "You guys are the Blue and Black Blurs aren't you?"

The whole Guild looked at Mira then back at the twins and knew that she was right.

"Master Makarov said that you both were stronger than any of us." Mira continued causing Shadow to sigh and Sonic to chuckle.

"He gives us way to many credit." The blue Hedge-Human said.

"What kind of magic do all of you use?" Shadow asked curiously. "Master already told us that Gray use _**Ice-Make Magic**_ and Cana for_** Card Magic**_." He looked to the two and they nodded happily.

"I use _**Solid Script**_ which is a form of _**Letter Magic**_." Levy said as she took out a pen and wrote the words 'Fire'. Flames then erupted in the air for a few moments and disappeared.

"Cool!" Sonic commented as Shadow nodded in response. "That's one awesome magic you got Levy!" He said causing the girl to blush and beamed happily.

"What about you three?" Shadow asked looking at the Strauss siblings.

"We use_** Take-Over Magic**_." Mira answered. "We can transform but we use different aspects."

Lisanna transformed her arms into wings which surprised the twins. "I use_** Animal Soul Take-Over**_." She said as her arms changed back to normal and made the boys clap, making her blush.

"I use _**Beast Soul Take-Over**_." Elfman said holding his arm as it slowly gained green scales and it muscled out a little. "This is my Lizard_** Partial Take-Over**_. I'm still working on _**Full Body Take-Over.**_"

The twins noticed the sad tone in his voice. His little sister did transform her arms into wings perfectly.

"Don't worry about it." Shadow reassured him getting the boy's attention. "Your _**Partial Take-Over**_ is cool and you'll never know...it might be useful in the future." He then gave him his usual grin and thumbs up. "And I can already tell you'll be able to master _**Full Body Take-Over**_ in no time flat!" He saw the boy's expression changed into a happy and determined one.

"As for yours truly..." Mirajane stepped in. "I use _**Satan Soul Take-Over**_." She said as she held her hand out and it changed scaly blue with sharp claws. It then changed back. "I would be able to do a _**Full Body Take-Over**_ but it's kind of powerful and a little hard to control. But I'm still working out the kinks."

"So not only are you cute." Sonic said causing the girl to blush at being called 'cute' again. "But you're powerful as well?" He turns to his brother. "Looks like I found myself a new sparring partner, bro."

"You sure you can handle me blue boy?" Mira asked in a flirt tone while grinning as she leaned to him.

"Didn't you hear what me and Shadow said before?" Sonic asked back grinning and leaning to her as well. "I can handle anything. And like I said minutes ago...I just love challenges."

"Well Sonic...looks like you found your true love after all." Shadow smirked as both Mira and his little brother blushed up a storm.

"W-W-What are you talking about man?" Sonic asked. "We like just met!" He exclaimed as Mira nodded in agreement.

"And you were flirting with each other." Lisanna said.

"N-No w-we wasn't!" Mira and Sonic exclaimed.

"Then why are you two stuttering?" Shadow asked closing his eyes and still showing his smirk.

Natsu and Gray were on the floor laughing their pants off. "Mira found herself a boyfriend!"

_**SMACK! BONG!**_

The young _**Dragon Slayer**_ and _**Ice Mage**_ are seen on the floor with bumps on their heads, all thanks to Mira and Sonic. The two looked at each other for a moment then laughed a little.

"Hey!" Cana called out getting the twins attention. "What magic do you two have?" She asked as Natsu and Gray woke up wanting to know as well.

Sonic and Shadow closed their eyes and raised their hands up. Everyone felt the wind and saw that it was circling to the twins. They watched in awe as blue wind engulfed Sonic's fist and black wind engulf Shadow's fist also.

"They use _**Wind Magic**_." Levy said in awe.

"Wow...I never saw blue or black winds before." Lisanna said as the winds disappeared from the twins fist. "So does that mean you guys are _**Wind Dragon Slayers**_, whereas Natsu's a _**Fire Dragon Slayer**_?"

"Yeah." Sonic nodded.

"But we don't just use_** Dragon Slayer Magic**_, we also use _**Chaos Energy**_." Shadow said as everyone in the whole Guild has confused expressions written on their faces.

"What's _**Chaos Energy**_? I don't think anybody in all of Earthland ever heard of something like that." Levy asked for everyone.

"That's because we created it." Sonic said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone as everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

The twin started to tell the Guild members about what _**Chaos Energy** _is, but first explained to them about the Chaos Emeralds that they possess and how it helps them control the energy by transforming their thoughts into power. And to make long story short everyone's eyes widened in awe, shock, and respect for them.

"Amazing!" Levy exclaimed. "So these Chaos Emeralds are the ones that caused you guys to have _**Chaos Energy**_?"

"Who would've thought that emeralds like those exist." Macao said.

"There's no way." A boy with blond hair said in disbelief.

"Damn...just how powerful are you kids?" Wakaba asked with everyone wondering the same thing.

"We can show if you want." Sonic said.

"PLEASE DO!" They all pleaded causing the twins to sweat drop.

"Do you all have a backyard so that the Guild won't get damage?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed as all of the members got up and walked to the back with the twins right behind them.

_**(Outside)**_

"Shadow...I think we're in heaven!" Sonic exclaimed as he and Shadow looked in awe at the backyard. The Guild has a giant training field and saw a beach with perfect white sand and sparkly ocean water.

"Okay everyone." Shadow spoke up to the members behind them. "We need to stand back so that none of you will get hurt." He told them as they did so.

"This outta be good." The same blond haired boy muttered only for the master to hear and shake his head.

_**-Music: Open your heart (Sonic Adventure)-**_

The twins narrowed their eyes at a couple of training dummies that were formed and they was grinning.

"You ready?" Shadow asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sonic exclaimed as he held his fist up. _**"Chaos..."** _The fist started to glow blue. _**"IMPACT!"**_ He punched the ground really hard and everyone felt a small earthquake which made them float for a few seconds. The earthquake sent all of the planted dummies flying into the air.

_**"Chaos Control!"**_ Shadow shouted as he teleported to the dummies which made everyone look at him. They looked really close and saw he was holding something red in his hand. _**"Chaos Lance!"**_ He shouted as he swiped his hand and launched red lightning-bolts to the dummies.

Everyone stood there in awe when they saw the attack touch the dummies and they just exploded in a few seconds. As the smoke cleared they saw that there was nothing falling down, no parts, no dusts. Nothing...

Sonic was now facing the ocean and he held both his hands in the air, with every watching very closely wanting to know what he was going to do. _**"Super Sonic Blast!"**_ He shouted as a large beam of blue energy came out of his hands and is seen going through the water making it rise in the air.

After a few moments, the beam disappeared but the water was still was rising on both sides showing a nice clear path. A minute passed and the water fell into place where a large splash is heard.

Shadow turned his head towards the remaining few dummies and grinned. A purple, circular aura appears around him. He channeled that aura into the palm of his hands as he held them out. _**"Chaos Rift!"**_ He shouted as a black and purple orb, with white stars inside, appears behind the dummies which is twice their size.

The Guild members watched as they felt a strong force suck the dummies in the orb and it disappeared in seconds.

"So this is _**Chaos Energy**_..." Gildarts said with his eyes widened. "It's incredible..."

Makarov nodded with his widening also. "Those are easily ranked S-Class moves. I wonder what would happen if they use the Chaos Emeralds."

"Master Makarov...you don't think that these two would easily make..." Gildarts trailed off as Makarov nodded his head knowing full well what he was going to say.

"It looks to be that way." He said as he watched the twins walked back to them. _"They would become S-Class Mages."_

"That's...the power of _**Chaos Energy**_." Sonic said looking at all of the shocked and awe looks that the members gave them.

_"You gotta be kidding me..."_ The blond hair boy thought in shock.

"N-No w-way..." Gray stuttered out in complete shock.

"Cool..." Elfman mused in awe.

"Whoa..." Lisanna, Cana, and Levy muttered to themselves.

Mira just had her mouth open and she a dumbfounded expression. Sonic noticed this and came to her closing her mouth shut so that no bugs would go in.

"You guys are...THAT strong!?" Natsu asked as the twins nodded. A huge grin appeared on his face as he jumped for joy. "I HAVE THE GREATEST TEACHERS EVER!"

"You guys are something else. You know that right?" Macao asked.

"We're just full of surprises." Shadow said.

The old generation nodded their heads as they went back inside talking amongst themselves, with Sonic and Shadow walking with the younger ones.

"You know blue..." Mira spoke up as she started to touch his hedgehog ears making a blush form on his face. "You might be able to give me a challenge after all." She then started to rub her fingers on his ears earning a 'purring' sound coming from him.

The group stopped walking and looked at Sonic when they heard that sound and the Blue Blur blushed in embarrassment.

"Did you just purr?" Mira asked raising an eyebrow and a smirk appearing on her face.

"N-NO!" He said quickly as she starts to rub his ears again getting him to purr once more causing the smirk on Mira's face to grow even more and the giggles to be heard.

_**(Inside)**_

Everyone is seen sitting at the tables they once sat at before they watched the twins' _**Chaos Energy **_demonstration. Shadow however was sitting at the bar with Makarov, drinking coffee. He was starting to get worried about Erza, so he thought he might find her. He, along with every member heard a loud gasp with a metallic sound, so they turned their heads to the front.

_**-Music: The Last Scene (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

The Black Blur slowly turned his head and saw the person who he saved a year ago...Erza. He saw that her hair had grown longer which is tied into a braid going down her back. She wore a white shirt, with silver armor shoulder pads and chest over it. A brown belt just below the armor chest with a sword hanging beside her. A long white skirt, blue knee shocks and brown boots.

"S-Shadow..." She whispered looking at the black haired boy's face as if she was dreaming.

"Erza!" Shadow said happily as he got up from his seat and walked to her. "I can't believe it's-!" He was interrupted by Erza who crashed into him and gave him a big hug. He felt water on his chest falling to his stomach and heard her sobbed.

Everyone looked on in surprise and shock when they saw the strict and sometimes a little distance Erza crying.

"Y-You're...really here..." She sobbed.

Shadow looks down at her and smiled warmly. He then hugged her back. "Of course I'm here. I made a promise to a friend." He released the red haired and took one look at her. "You're almost the same height as me." He said in a surprised tone as a blush form on his fae. _"She also got cuter."_

He took her hand, which made her blush, and walked over to an empty table, completely ignoring all the looks that everyone gave them. "Tell me everything about what you've done the over the past year while joining Fairy Tail. I really wanna listen to your stories."

Erza nodded and the two began to talk to each other. All the kids had shocked and dumbfounded expressions except for one Sonic who smiled happily.

"So that's Erza, huh?" He asked as the kids turned to him coming out of their shock. "I'm happy for them. They finally got to see each other again."

"You mean they met each other before?" Lisanna asked.

"Yeah. Let's just say...Shadow saved her life before." He replied as the kids gasped in awe and looked at the two still talking to each other.

"You know..." Cana spoke up causing Sonic to look at her. "None of us never saw Erza act like that. And I don't we'd ever see her cry before..."

_"I did."_ Gray thought remembering the day he ran into Erza crying by a river while holding a red glowing emerald.

"Well, let's go join." Sonic said as he and the others got up and went to the table.

"So, he's Team Erza, huh?" Mira said to herself and causing Sonic to look at her.

"You say something, Mira?" He asked.

"Oh nothing..." She said as Sonic shrugged his shoulders and both went to the table.

* * *

_**End of Act 4**_


	6. Act 5

**Fairy Tail's Legendary Blue and Black Blurs**

* * *

_**Act 5: First Mission and New Eye**_

* * *

_**(Fairy Hills)**_

The sun is rising over the at the location called Fairy Hills. Right after the celebration of the twins joining Fairy Tail the other day, Sonic and Shadow didn't have no other place to go. Master Makarov offered them to still in the Guild till they could earn enough money to find themselves an apartment.

Sonic learned that all Guilds has dorms for both boys and girls, so he suggested that they should stay at the boys dorm. However, Gildarts told the twins that he accidentally let his magic slip and destroyed the boys dorm causing the twins to have dumbfounded expression. So, they decided to stay at Natsu's place which made the young Dragon Slayer jump for joy that his adoptive brothers would stay with him.

Right now, Erza is seen waking up in her bedroom. She got up, all dressed up, and was looking at herself in the mirror happily. She looks at the top of her dresser and grabs a locket with the red Chaos Emerald and put it around her neck. She remembers the previous night when she told Shadow everything about what she's done over the year she joined Fairy Tail. She beamed happily when he told her that he was very proud of her and when that they would be joining in on missions together.

She even noticed how her rival Mirajane was talking to Shadow's twin brother Sonic, but the moment when she turned to her, they both glared at each other so much that electricity was seen.

_"I wonder what Shadow is doing right now..."_ She thought.

_**(Fairy Tail's Training Ground)**_

_**-Music: For True Story Remix (Sonic Generations)-**_

"HA!" Sonic and Shadow shouted as they charged at each other.

The twins are seen in the backyard sparring with each other. Natsu was there as well and he was watching the two in awe at how fast they was dodging each of their punches and kicks. Just when he was about to charge in to try and take out Shadow, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned his head and saw it was the Guild Master Makarov who shook his head to him.

"I wouldn't go charging in if I was you." He told him making the boy puff his cheeks and pout.

"Hey Natsu!" Sonic called out to the boy getting his attention. "Come on it's your turn!" He said causing the boy to smile happily running to him and Shadow to smirk and walk back inside the Guild.

"Just watch!" Natsu exclaimed cracking his knuckles as fire engulfed his fists. "I'm going to take you out!"

Sonic grinned at the boy's determination as blue wind engulfed his fist. "I like to see you try!" He said as the two ran to each other.

_**"Fire/Wind Dragon's Iron/Power Fist!"**_ They both shouted as their punches clashed with each other making a shock wave made out of blue wind and fire. After a couple of seconds, Natsu was blown away and he landed on the ground.

"Oh yeah?!" He asked as he got up. _**"Fire Dragon's Spin Dash!"**_ He shouted as he turned into a spinning ball with fire covering over him.

Sonic watched as his young student/little brother charged at him, leaving off a trail of fire. He then saw that Natsu got out of his ball form and he had swirly eyes, but he smirked proudly at how well he progressed on that Spin Dash technique he and Shadow taught him.

"So dizzy..." Natsu muttered as he fell over. He looks up at his big brother with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know how you and Shadow could handle that much spinning."

"Don't worry." Sonic chuckled as he helped him. "You'll get used to it."

Makarov smiled at the scene before him. He then heads back inside the Guild to join Shadow.

_**(Inside)**_

The Guild Master and teen _**Dragon Slayer**_ are seen sitting at the bar. Shadow is drinking his coffee and Makarov is drinking his bear while holding his cane looking at a few members of the older generation who came in.

"Hey Shadow." Makarov spoke up getting the boys attention. "I've been thinking this over now. And I've decided to take you over to go see Porlyusica today."

"Who?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow letting Makarov chuckle.

"She's a dear old friend of mine." He said as he looked at him with a smile. "And the one who's going to give you a new eye." He saw the look that Shadow gave which is in shock/surprise.

"She knows how to do something like that?"

"Yup!"

"Oh man..." Shadow whispered knowing that this woman must be an expert at something like that.

"Good morning, master! Good Morning, Shadow!" The two turned their heads and saw the Strauss siblings walking to them and waving at them.

"Good morning to you too, Lisanna." Makarov greeted her happily as Shadow gave her and the other siblings a nod.

"I'm gonna beat you one of these days!"

"Yeah yeah. Keep telling yourself that."

Everyone turned to the voices and saw Sonic and Natsu walking in. Lisanna showed a happy smile as she approached the two.

"Hiya Natsu and Sonic!" She greeted them happily.

"Hey Lisanna." BothDragon Slayers greeted her back.

"What's up, Elfman? Mira?" Sonic asked them using his usual grin.

"Morning Sonic." Elfman said waving to him.

"What's up with you, blue?" Mira asked back using her own grin.

"Nothing, just going to pick out a mission." Sonic shrugged his shoulders causing her to nod.

"Oh really?" Mira asked as she grabbed his hand and brought him to a board full of nothing but papers. "This is the request board. All you have to do is pick out a job that you like, and just go to said place."

_**-Music: Sunset Hill Act 1 (Sonic Advance 3)-**_

Sonic looked at the board really closely to find out what mission he would like. He then spots something that caught his attention. He pulls the paper off the board and read it.

**_Hunt for a very rare Rainbow Gem in Soleanna. Cost is 180,000 Jewels._**

"Ah yeah! We've been to Soleanna before!" Sonic exclaimed happily as he put the paper in his pocket.

"You have?" Elfman asked curiously as Sonic nodded.

"Mind if I tag along?" Mira asked which made her younger siblings look at her with a surprised expression. But then again, she did took a liking to him.

"Not at all." Sonic smiled as he turned his head to Shadow and Makarov. "See you guys later." He said as he came behind Mira and carried her bridal style, which made her blush a deep shade of red. "Hold on tight, Mira."

"W-W-W-W-What!?" She stuttered as Sonic took off and really fast leaving behind a trail of fire.

"Wasn't expecting that..." Makarov said while watching Natsu suck up the fire that was on the floor.

"I think Mira actually likes him." Elfman said.

"Same goes for Sonic." Lisanna nodded.

"Well, I do believe that me and Shadow must take our leave." Makarov spoke up as he and Shadow stood up.

"Where are you going master?" Levy asked.

"We're heading to the East Forest to visit a friend. We'll be back soon." Makarov answered as he and Shadow walked out of the Guild.

_**(The East Forest)**_

_**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-**_

As the two walked through the forest, Shadow took a look at the forest. It was a very beautiful place, full of nothing but different animals running around, along with different types of plants and flowers in sizes. After 5 minutes of walking, the two came across a giant tree that has a front door.

"This woman lives in a hollow tree?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Yes she does." Makarov said as he came to the door and knocked it. "Porlyusica, it's me Makarov."

There was complete silence for a couple of seconds. But the two heard footsteps making their way down the stairs. The door opened up and it showed an elderly woman.

She is slim and tall with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. She wore dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. She also sports a crimson-colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive dragon horn-like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.

"What do you want, Makarov?" She asked glaring at the man. She then turned her attention to Shadow and saw that he has animal ears and a tail. "And who or what is this boy?"

Shadow looked at Makarov and saw that he was sweating. He turned back to the woman. "My name is Shadow the Hedge-Human." He saw that she raised an eyebrow because of his last name. "Me along with my little brother are new members of Fairy Tail."

Makarov flinched when he saw his old friend turn to him. "Yes well...I was wondering that you could help him with his right eye problem in case you've noticed the black bandana. As a favor for me and the Guild. For old times sake?"

There was another moment of silence between the three. The old pink haired woman turned her attention back to Shadow again and just sighed. "Fine. But as soon as we're done, you two leave. Understand?"

Shadow nodded calmly while Makarov nodded really fast and both headed inside.

"Humans...and hybrids." The old woman muttered as she entered and closed the door.

"Nice place." Shadow commented looking at a whole bunch of medicines, herbs, etc.

"Sit over there." Porlyusica ordered pointing to a stool which the Hedge-Human nodded too and went to it. She then walked over to a cabinet and took out a red book. She skimmed through it and stopped at a page. She walked to the Shadow and removed the bandana looking at the empty eye socket.

_"I wonder why master Makarov is so scared of her..."_ He thought looking at the woman.

"How did you lose your eye?" She asked him as he sighed.

"I gave it to a friend."

The old woman's eyes widened. "I see...so you're the one who gave Erza her new eye." She said catching the two men off guard.

"How'd you know?" Makarov asked.

"When Erza came to Fairy Tail, you bought her here to me where she stayed for a few days due to previous wounds she received. The moment I saw her right eye, I could tell it wasn't hers, even though both of her eyes have the same color." She answered not even looking at the old man. "That was very brave and stupid for what you did."

"Maybe so..." Shadow said smirking. "And I really don't care...cause Erza is someone very important to me."

Makarov gave him a happy smile and Porlyusica gave him a small smirk.

"Master told me that you can give me a new eye. Is it true?" Shadow asked as the woman nodded.

"An artificial eye." She said. "You're very lucky I'm skilled enough to be able to do this." She walks to the selves and grabbed a bunch of herbs and ingredients. "Let's begin."

"Right..." Shadow nodded.

_**(Back at Fairy Tail)**_

The Guild was even more louder, cause everyone was talking amongst each other. The younger generation sat at a table with Natsu and Gray arguing and Lisanna trying to separate the two.

"You know...Sonic and Shadow are the nicest guys I ever met." Cana said causing everyone to look at the two.

"At first, I kinda thought Shadow would be mean and cold." Levy spoke up. "But then again, never judge a book by it's cover."

"Those guys are alright." Gray said as he pointed to Natsu. "At least they're not like this idiot."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?" Natsu asked/shouted as he jumped at Gray and the two began to fight.

"Natsu! Gray!" Lisanna shouted as she tried to stop them.

"I wonder how Shadow met Erza." Elfman said causing Natsu and Gray to stop fighting and have everyone thinking that as well.

"I was wondering that also." Lisanna said. "She did hugged him in front of everyone and cried a little. I guess that shows how close they are."

"Well, Sonic did say that Shadow saved her life before." Gray said as he placed his hand under his chin. _"Was he the one who gave her that red emerald?"_

"I'm sure that Shadow and Erza will tell us someday." Cana said shrugging her shoulder. "Speaking of Erza...where is she?"

"Who knows?" Natsu asked as he fist pumped. "When she and Shadow returns, I'm gonna give both of them an ass kicking of the century!"

"Is that so?" The children scooted away, leaving a completely white Natsu all by himself.

The young Dragon Slayer turned his head and saw Erza standing there with her arms crossed.

"W-W-What's up, Erza?"

_**BONG!**_

A knocked out Natsu was lying on the ground with a giant bump on his head. "A m-monster..."

"That's what you get for spouting nonsense." Erza said calmly as walked over to the children. "Can one of you tell me where Shadow is? Along with Mira and Sonic? It's time for our scheduled fighting."

"Mira's out on a job with Sonic. And Shadow went with master Makarov." Lisanna answered.

Erza frowned a little but nodded. She was wondering what the Master wanted with Shadow. She already knew, he knows Shadow was the one who gave her right eye. She wanted to know a little more about him along with his brother, who she thought was laid-back and cool. She also seemed to have developed feelings for him...after all, he is her Black Knight.

_**(With Sonic and Mira)**_

_**-Music: Soleanna Castle Town (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**_

The City of Water, Soleanna. It's the most beautiful coastal-city state kingdom. Many people are seen walking around talking amongst themselves, riding boats, and eating at fancy restaurants. We see Sonic and Mira walking side by side together sighing tiredly.

Ever since the two arrived to Soleanna, Mira kept rubbing Sonic's ears as punishment for carrying her bridal style. After that was done they went to the Duke and they began their search. They first went through the Forest of Soleanna where they discovered a really old castle there which goes by the name 'Kingdom Valley'. They checked all around the forest but didn't find the Rainbow Gem anywhere.

They left the forest and went into Soleanna New City. They checked that place as well, and along the way they discovered a lab, a terminal train station, the docks, and a warehouse. But sadly, no on the gem. They decided to go back to the city and take a break.

"How long have we been searching?" Mira asked tiredly.

"An hour or 2." Sonic answered taking a sip of his drink.

"A rare Rainbow Gem..." Mira said thinking about it. "Isn't there anyplace we didn't check?" She asked as Sonic's eyes faced another direction and he shook his head, causing her to raise an eyebrow. She gasped in realization. "Sonic...this place have a beach don't it?"

She saw that the Hedge-Human was sweating bullets still facing the same direction. "For the love of-!" She shouted as she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him all the way there.

The two arrived and saw that no one wasn't around, which made it easier for them to search for them. Sonic's eyes widen and his hedgehog ears perked. He grabbed Mira's hand catching her by surprise and ran to the direction his instincts was telling him. He stopped and the two of them looked at a cave.

"It's in there!" Sonic exclaimed as he turned to the goth girl. "I'll be back." He winked causing her to blush and ran inside the cave.

A minute passed and Sonic came back out holding a multicolored diamond cut emerald.

"So that's a Rainbow Gem..." Mira said looking at the gem. "It's so pretty..."

Sonic carried Mira bridal style again, while putting the gem in his pocket, and went to the castle.

_"W-What is this feeling in my chest...?"_ The goth girl asked herself looking at Sonic with a blush forming on her face.

_**(The East Forest)**_

Shadow is looking at himself in the mirror staring at his reflection. He brought his hand to his right eye socket, feeling an organ he haven't felt in a long time. His right eye has now returned to him. Even though it's an artificial eye, it was still an eye more or less. He looked at Porlyusica as a smile formed on his face.

"You're really amazing at doing stuff like this." He commented as a small smile formed on the elderly woman's face which caught Makarov by surprise/shock.

"Of course I am young one. Both medicine and healing magic can do great things."

Shadow nodded his head understanding it. "Thank you."

"Now..." The old woman sent a glare at Makarov. "Leave this place! You humans are stinking the place up!"

"I'm half human you know!" Shadow exclaimed with a large vein on his head.

"Still a human none the less!" Porlyusica shot back as she grabbed the two by the ear and kicked them out of her house while slamming the door.

"What a cold woman." Shadow muttered as Makarov nodded his head.

"You have no idea."

The two of them got up and walked back to the Guild.

_**(Fairy Tail)**_

Sonic and Mira have arrived to the Guild while holding a bag full of 180,000 Jewels! They begin to look around and saw everyone in their age group, except for Shadow, sitting at a table off in the corner. The two walked over to the table and sat together between Elfman and Levy. Mira saw Erza sitting in front of her and said girl noticed her. They began to send daggers at each other.

"Hey Mira." Sonic spoke up getting the girl's attention. "Thanks for helping me out on that job request today. I'm happy that you came with me." He smiled causing her to blush.

"S-Sure thing."

"Well now." Erza started getting everyone's attention. "Seems our little Mira here has a little crush."

"WHAT!?" The goth girl screamed in outrage causing everyone in the Guild to cover their ears except for Erza who just grinned. "What the hell makes you think like that!?"

"You're blushing." She said causing the blush to deepen.

"OH SHUT UP TOMATO HEAD!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL YOU FLAT CHESTED WITCH!?" Erza shouted as the two fought each other while calling each other's different names.

"Um...let's calm down girls..." Sonic said calmly with a nervous smile as he stepped in between the two.

**"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"** A huge monstrous voice asked.

Everyone in the whole Guild turned to the voice and saw giant Makarov staring at Erza and Mira who're grabbed each other's hairs with their fist balled up. The two let go and bowed to him.

"Sorry master!" They apologized as they watched him shrink back down to his normal size and walked to the bar.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked appearing behind the two both girls causing them to jump and turn to him along with the younger generation.

"When'd you get here?!" Mira asked as Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Just now."

Sonic chuckled a bit then noticed something about his brother. He gasped and showed a big smile. "Dude! How'd you get your eye back!?" He asked as everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Master took me to see some lady name Porlyusica. She gave me an artificial eye." Shadow said surprising everyone. "But I don't understand why the hell she hates humans when she herself is a human also. It seriously makes no sense at all."

_"This woman hates humans...but she's a human too?"_ Sonic asked with a sweat drop appearing on his head.

Everyone in the Guild knew who Porlyusica was and some were a little scared of her and as Shadow said it made no sense to them why she hated humans. Even she herself can make Makarov scared of her.

Erza was the only one who was quiet the most. She walked up to Shadow and looked at him staring into both his eyes. She moved her hand up and felt his right eye, she quickly bit her lip trying her best to not let the tears escape from her eyes.

Shadow pulled her into a hug, catching her by surprise. "It's okay." He whispered in her ear. "It's like I said a year ago...you're my friend and I'm happy that I gave it to you. So don't worry about it."

"O-Okay..." Erza whispered back as Shadow let go of her.

Sonic smirked and Mira growled a little. They turned their heads, looking at each other. They then blushed and turned away quickly making sure no one saw them. Lisanna saw the two looking back at each other again and grinned.

_"Oh yeah...they both like each other." _She thought.

_**GROOOOWWWWWL!**_

All eyes were now on the twins. They looked at each other and grinned. They walked over to an empty table and sat down. Sonic took out a small capsule from his pocket.

"What's with the capsule?" Mira asked.

"THIS!" Sonic shouted as he pushed the button and sat it on the table.

_**POOF!**_

Everyone watched in awe as they saw pink smoke appeared. After it disappeared they had dumbfounded expressions at what they saw. The table was full of nothing but different kinds of food.

"Are you both sure you can handle eating all that?" Makarov asked raising an eyebrow.

"YES!" Both boys shouted happily as the munched down at the food before them really fast leaving everyone's jaws to drop.

"HEY! SAVE SOME FOR ME!" Natsu cried out as he ran in to join the twins and eat the food as well making the jaws drop further.

After about 10 minutes, the table was filled with cleaned plates. All 58 of them, stacked in each pile. They watched as Natsu's stomach was so full that he fell asleep instantly. The twins stomach's however still remained the same and they're wide awake.

"Whoa..." The young generation muttered in shock and awe.

"I don't believe!" Gildarts said in shock and jealousy. "Those two ate all that food and not gain weight at all."

"Does you stomachs have black holes or something?" Wakaba asked the twins causing everyone to think the same thing.

"Nope." They answered making them fall over.

* * *

_**End of Act 5**_


	7. Act 6

**Fairy Tail's Legendary Blue and Black Blurs**

* * *

_**Act 6: A dragon egg**_

* * *

It's been five months since the twins have joined Fairy Tail. Many of the members were still pretty shocked that they at 58 plates of food which earned all of the male members respect and the female members to be disgusted. Erza and Shadow have been going on missions together, both seemingly getting to know each other a lot better. Heck, even Sonic was going on some missions by himself and with others, like Gray, Natsu, Levy, Cana, even the Strauss siblings.

They eventually founded out that Makarov has a grandson who goes by the name Laxus. Sonic thought that he might be friends with him and Shadow, but both kinda learned that the guy was always alone sometimes and that he didn't want to interact with other people. They also learned that he's a **Lightning Mage**and that Makarov chose him to be Guild Master when he retires.

Both twins have been saving up enough Jewels so that they can buy themselves a nice and perfect house. Which they did and it wasn't to far away from the Guild. Their house has eight bedrooms, four bathrooms, and the living room was seriously large! It had a library self, four comfy, attached to the floor chairs and a couch, along with a grand fire place. On the right side of the living room was the kitchen with a dining room and on the left where the staircases which leads to the second floor. It also has it's own library!

They told the whole Guild about their new and awesome house that they gave them a house warming party. In fact, during the party he found that Mira, Lisanna, and Cana were jumping and rolling around on the bed in the master bedroom. But he really couldn't blame them, since it was seriously big and soft. Levy was all around the library and she read some of books that was there. Erza were watching Natsu and Gray to make sure that the two wouldn't fight in the house, so they could break anything.

Hell even Sonic and Shadow made sure that Erza and Mira wouldn't fight cause apparently the two were rivals ever since Erza joined in and even those two were always destructive.

"You ready Natsu?" Sonic asked in a serious voice.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

_**-Music: Race to win (Sonic Rivals 2)-**_

"BLAST AWAY!" They both shouted excitedly.

**_I always race to win, keep running 'till the end  
__I gotta move and stay one step ahead  
__Stay back and watch me go the only way I know_**

Right now, we see Sonic running around Magnolia really fast with Natsu on his back. Earlier the two have just finished their sparring together and they were seriously bored as hell. They wanted to mess with Shadow but he and Erza went on a mission. Sonic was even planning on asking Mira out on a date, but sadly she and her brother and sister are on a mission as well.

**_I'm running really fast, step back and watch me pass  
__Doing my best to stay ahead of you  
__Won't let you catch me, not gonna pass me_**

"YAHOO!" Natsu screamed excitedly feeling the wind hit his face. He looked around saw many people's face when the two ran past them.

After about a couple minutes of running, the two made it to the Guild with Natsu's hair all messy and such, and he had a huge smile on his face. Sonic took the boy off his back and watched him walk to the group of kids. He immediately sweat dropped when Gray gave Natsu an uppercut and the two began to fight. He shook his head and walked over to the bar to join Master Makarov.

"Hey gramps." Sonic greeted him happily.

"Hello to you, Sonic." Makarov greeted back at him happily. "How was the run?"

"Meh, okay as usual." The Hedge-Human shrugged his shoulders. "And Natsu is still trying his best to do the Spin-Dash move."

"He hasn't mastered it yet?"

"Nope. Whenever he spins and charges at me, he either stops and faints or sometimes puke."

"Well..." Makarov trailed off. "He is still just a kid. He'll be able to handle it in no time."

_**FLASH!**_

Everyone turned to the flash noise and saw it was Shadow and Erza. They all noticed that the two were getting closer and closer everyday and it was actually a surprise for everyone in the Guild. The two walked to the bar.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted them happily.

"Hello Sonic." Erza greeted him back with a smile on her face.

"Hey." Shadow nodded.

"So how was the mission?" Makarov asked.

"Easy as pie." Shadow answered with a smirk.

"Yes. No complications of any kind." Erza said as Makarov nodded his head.

Shadow took one look at the Guild and saw two certain boys were missing. "Where's pinky and the naked one?" He asked causing his brother and the master to chuckle.

"Out back fighting." Sonic said earning a glare from Erza and Shadow causing him to get nervous. "What?"

"Well why didn't you stop them?" Erza asked with a small vein on her head.

"Hey, they'll listen to you two, but not me." Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, it's kinda like your jobs or something..."

Shadow just sighed and shook his head. "You want me to go or you got this?" He asked Erza. Apparently whenever he saw Natsu and Gray fight he would sometimes grab those two by the face and put some pressure on them till they fainted or just punch them on their heads.

"I'll go stop those two idiots." She said.

"And when you come back, I'll give you a Strawberry Cheesecake as a reward for helping me out." Shadow smirked causing the girl to have a blush on her face and stars in her eyes. He watched as she ran to the backdoor and he sat at the bar.

"Those two better be lucky I'm not out there stopping them." The Black Blur said taking a sip of his usual coffee and causing Sonic and Makarov to laugh.

_**(Outside)**_

_**-Music: Speed Highway-Modern Remix (Sonic Generations)-**_

Gray and Natsu have somehow took their fighting out on the streets with many people watching them in confusion. They eventually made it to the backyard of the Guild, both exchanging punches and kicks to each other knocking them from one loop to the another. Their heads clashed with each other doing a glaring contest.

"Flame brain lizard!" Gray shouted.

"Snow Cone Freak!" Natsu shouted back.

"Alright, that's enough out of you." Erza pulling their heads away from each making their necks crack.

The two moved their heads back to normal with another cracking sound to be heard.

"Mind your own business for once!" Gray complained.

"You want a piece of me too you jerk?" Natsu asked.

"If you insist." Erza said calmly.

Both boys charged at her with their fists balled up as they gave out battle cries.

_**CLUNK!**_

"Now behave! No more pointless fighting." Erza said walking from the two semi-conscious boys with large bumps on their heads.

"You just got lucky." Gray said weakly.

"I'll get you back for this." Natsu muttered.

_**(Back inside)**_

_**-Music: Windmill Isle (Sonic Unleashed)**_

Erza walked back inside and saw Shadow holding a plate and on it was a big piece of Strawberry Cheesecake. She quickly ran over to him and sat next to him with stars in her eyes and a blush.

"As promised." Shadow said handing her the plate. He raised an eyebrow when he saw her shove the whole cake down her mouth.

"Thank you very much Shadow." Erza thanked him happily.

"You got frosting on your face." Shadow chuckled as he removed the white frosting that was below her bottom lip.

Erza blushed up a storm by the sudden contact and watched as he ate the frosting causing her blush to become dark red. Makarov and Sonic secretly chuckled at that but then stopped when Erza shot a glare at them.

"Wow. She's almost as bad the twins are with food." Levy said.

"Are you kidding me?" Cana asked. "The boys are seriously worse when it comes to food!"

"HEY!" The twins shouted with small veins on their heads as they turned to the two girls. "WE'RE NOT THAT BAD!"

The girls and Makarov looked at the twins with raised eyebrows and incredulous looks on their faces. The two blushed in embarrassment and turned away from them their arms crossed. The four even started to share a laugh at their reaction.

_"I guess that means I'm going to cook a lot of food for you Shadow..."_ Erza secretly thought looking at Shadow's cute pouting face.

"They do have a point." Sonic said hanging his head.

"Yes." Shadow nodded.

Sonic turned his head and saw Gray walking in with the large bump still on his head.

"Don't say a word..." He scowled but flinched when he saw Shadow's scary glare. The glare which meant death. He watched as Shadow raised his hand and it became surrounded in black aura and quickly ran to a table far away from him.

_**(East Forest)**_

Natsu is seen catching his breath after punching a tree which had pictures of Erza, Gray, and Shadow.

"Stupid Gray, stupid Erza, stupid Shadow! You guys stink!" He shouted while continuing to punch the three pictures. He then walked back before charging at the tree and delivered a powerful punch which scared off all the birds that was in the trees.

Natsu grabbed his swollen red hand as pain began to shoot through it. "That didn't hurt at all..." He said weakly before a large object crashed down on top of his head. "What the heck?" He asked as looked at what fell on him.

It was a large egg with blue patterns decorating it. A huge smiled appeared on his face as he grabbed the egg and ran to the Guild.

_**(Back to the Guild)**_

"HEY GUYS! CHECK OUT THIS AWESOME EGG I JUST FOUND!" Natsu shouted raising the egg above his head getting everyone to turn to him.

"Where in blazes did you pick up that thing?" Makarov asked as the boy made his way to him.

"I found it in the East Forest!"

"The East Forest?" Shadow and Makarov repeated/asked.

Sonic whistled. "How'd you get it?"

"I punched a tree really hard and it fell."

"Look at that." Gray spoke up. "Guess your good at something after all. Gonna fry it up for us?"

"Gray, your clothes!" Sonic and Cana told him causing him to gasp in shock and them to sigh.

"I ain't gonna fry this. Can't you see it's a dragon's egg?" Natsu asked holding it. "I'm gonna hatch it!"

"You sure?" Cana asked not believing that it's a dragon egg.

Natsu grabbed a pillow and sat the egg on it. "Look at the markings on the outside of it, they look like dragons claws right?"

"I don't know about that." Gray said as he looked at both Sonic and Shadow. "What do you guys think?"

"Well..." Sonic placed his under his chin. "Eragon did tell us that dragon's eggs are supposed to have the same scales and spikes on it, just like the parents." He said causing everyone to gasp at the sudden information.

"It's true." Shadow nodded as he looked at the egg. "And that one doesn't have any scales nor spikes on it. But then again, it is a possibility."

"So anyway gramps, why don't you hatch the dragon with a spell?" Natsu asked happily causing Makarov and the twins to frown.

"Don't be a fool!" The Guild Master said causing the children to look at him. "Using magic for such a purpose would dishonor the miracle of life. You see life is born from love and love alone. No spell can transcend that power."

"You said it." The twins nodded as they looked at Natsu's confused look on his face.

"Sorry gramps, I don't think I'm following ya." He said causing the three to sigh.

"You'll understand when you grow up."

"He's saying that if you want it to hatch, you have to work hard to make it happen on your own." Erza chimed in as she made her way over to the small group. "Since you usually just burn and break things all day it might be nice to try something more productive for once."

"Hmph." Shadow smirked. "She's right you know. You have to take responsibility now in looking after it."

"Don't you worry Shad, I'll take care of this egg!" Natsu roared with confidence causing the twins and Makarov to grin at that confidence.

"I've been looking for you, Erza!"

Everyone turned to the voice and saw Mira standing up with a grin on he face, along with her siblings sitting at a table.

"Why don't we pick up where we left off? Come and get some!" She said.

"You're gonna fight again?" Lisanna asked.

Sonic, Natsu, Gray, and Shadow just stood there with deadpanned looks written on their faces.

"Mira..." Erza said with a smirk. "You know now that you mention it we never did finish our match. Didn't we?" She asked as she was completely surrounded by orange aura.

"Heh!" Mira said as purple aura surrounded her.

"Oh shit..." Sonic said as he and the others backed away from them.

_**-Music: Character Boss (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**_

"I'M GONNA BURY YOU ALIVE!" Mira shouted as she charged at Erza.

"I'M GONNA MAKE YOU BEG FOR MERCY!" Erza shouted back as she charged in as well.

Both of their fists clashed at each other. Mira took the opportunity to round-house kick her.

"IS THAT ARMOR YOUR TRAINING BRA!?"

"LIKE SHOWING OFF YOUR LOVE HANDLE!?" Erza shot back as she punched Mira.

The two girls met in the middle of the guild gripping each other's hands as they were in dead lock trying to push the other back.

"Um girls?" Sonic asked getting their attention.

"YOU UGLY PRUDE!"

"YOU STUPID WITCH!"

"THUNDER THIGH!"

"Way to keep it classy, girls." Cana deadpanned.

"Oh sure. She's all mad when we get into a fight but she get to wreck the whole Guild whenever she wants?" Gray deadpanned as he looked at Sonic. "Aren't you or Shadow going to stop them?"

"I'll try." Sonic shrugged his shoulders as he ran through the girls and sent them flying to different directions, letting them crash into many tables. "You see guys?" He asked turning to the group. "That's all you gotta..." He stopped there when he and everyone else felt the temperature drop to below 0 degrees.

They looked both between Erza and Mira standing up very slightly with their Killing Intent increasing. Sonic now started to sweat like bullets and he was shaking like a mad man.

"He's dead..." Shadow said causing everyone to look at him with shocked expressions. But then again, they had to agree with him.

"SONIC!" Erza and Mira roared as they watched him run to the backyard and they gave chase to him.

"HAVE MERCY!"

"JUST FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN BLUE!"

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR INTERRUPTING A FIGHT BETWEEN ME AND MIRA!"

The whole Guild heard cries of plea along with punching noises and some shouting which made everyone sweat drop and have deadpanned looks on their faces. Shadow however remained the same, with his eyes closed and coffee in his hand.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME! THEY'RE BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Sonic cried out.

"Let this be a lesson to everyone..." Shadow said as everyone looked at him. "Never get in between two girls fighting... it'll be your last."

That statement made every guy have shivers up their spines and made them shake a little.

"Just wait..." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles. "One of these days I'm gonna give those two the beat down, they'll never forget."

"Ahh give me a break." Lisanna said as she approached Natsu with a smile. "Keep up that tough guy act and you will never get the girls to like you."

"Shut up Lisanna. What do you know?" Natsu asked crossing his arms.

"Now don't be mean. I was just about to ask if you needed a hand raising the egg." Lisanna said causing the young Dragon Slayer to gasp happily.

"You wanna help, really?" He asked as the girl nodded in response.

"I never tried raising a dragon, but I bet it'll be real fun!"

"I'm not sure 'fun' is the right word." Gray said.

"Owie..." Sonic whimpered as he came in.

Everyone looked and saw that he had bruises on his face and a couple of bumps stacking on his head. They all felt sympathy for him except for Shadow who shook his head.

"So what'd I miss?" Sonic asked looking at the children.

"Lisanna said she's gonna help me raise the egg!" Natsu beamed happily causing Sonic to smirk. "But how are we going to make it hatch."

"I think you just warm it up." Lisanna said thinking it was right.

"For real?" Natsu asked as he turned to egg and grinned. "Looks like I'm the right man for the job!" He exclaimed as he shot fire at the egg.

"Not like that, Natsu!" Sonic and Lisanna told him.

"Are you stupid!?" Gray asked as he kicked Natsu away from the egg.

"Sheesh!" Lisanna frowned. "Be careful! We're trying to hatch the egg not poach it."

"Yeah, you're right." Natsu admitted in defeat.

"Just sit back and let the lady's magic do it." Sonic said causing Lisanna to smile. He watched as a pink seal appeared in front of her and in an instant, she changed into a bird.

"Wow, you're a bird!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Smart thinking." Shadow commented with a smirk.

"Oh I get it." Gray said as she watched Lisanna sit on top of the egg.

Elfman looked over at his little sister and sighed sadly.

"What's wrong Elfman?" Cana asked.

"My little sister perfected the **Full-Body Take Over**, but I'm still having trouble with it." Elfman said sadly looking at the floor. "I'm a sucky wizard."

"Come on dude." Sonic spoke up hearing the conversation between the two. "Just because you're having trouble with it, doesn't mean your a sucky wizard. It just takes time." He said causing Elfman to have a smile on his face.

The Hedge-Human turned his attention back to Lisanna and Natsu and watched them head out. He then looked over to his brother and the master. "I'm gonna keep an out on those two. Make sure that they don't get into any trouble. Especially Natsu." He said as he ran after them.

Everyone then heard Erza and Mira coming in while still fighting and shouting at each other.

"YOU DAMN COW!"

"YOU STUPID PIG!"

"Women..." Shadow said sipping his coffee with Makarov nodding his head.

_**(East Forest)**_

Sonic has been watching the two go to Magnolia South Gate Park where Lisanna was supposedly suppose to keep the egg warm. However, he began to sweat drop when he saw the egg hit her, causing her to change back to normal and saw that it went to Natsu. He actually thought that the egg had a mind of it's own but smiled warmly how the two was interacting with each other.

He continued to follow them and saw that they went to a clearing inside the East Forest. He chuckled when Natsu was making a house out of rocks but then sweat drop multiple times when the rock made house fell. He saw Lisanna turn into a giant purple rabbit and she made a little house made out of straw which he nodded in approval off. When he saw the two enter the house, he ran quickly to the side of it listening in on what they was saying.

"Well what do ya know, it's pretty roomy in here." Natsu said looking around inside.

"Yeah, isn't though? So about we take a seat?" Lisanna suggested.

"Sure." Natsu said.

Sonic couldn't help but smirk at the two young love birds. He always knew that Lisanna has a crush on Natsu, even though he had the same feelings for her, he always clueless at stuff like that.

"This is nice. It's almost like we're a family." Lisanna said.

"How do ya figure?" Natsu asked.

"Well, we've got a mommy and a daddy, and the egg is like our baby that hasn't been born yet." Lisanna smiled.

Natsu blushed at that and gave her a sheepish smile. "I guess that makes sense." He said causing the girl to blush also.

_"Natsu...you are the man."_ Sonic thought while nodding his head as he quietly jumped to a nearby tree to look inside the house and saw the two hugging the egg. _"You. Are definitely the man."_

* * *

_**Next Day**_

_**(Fairy Tail)**_

"You kidding me?" Laxus asked Macao and Wakaba. "A dragon's egg? Don't tell me you believe in all that garbage?"

Laxus is a tall 16 year old teen with slick back, blond spiky hair. He has bluish-gray eyes and shaped thunderbolt scar over his right eye. He wore a brownish-orange shirt with a black long sleeve shirt under it and green pants. He's also wearing black headphones with spikes on it.

"Well Natsu and the twins were apparently raised by dragons so why not?" Macao said.

"Yeah, like I believe that." Laxus scoffed.

"Oh give them a break, their kids." Wakaba said. "Lisanna even made a little bitty house to protect the egg."

"You guys are lame." Laxus said waking away from them.

"That's so cute!" Macao exclaimed as Wakaba sighed happily.

"Puppy dog love."

Unknown to them, Mira heard the two talking. She hung her head down, while gritting her teeth as a large vein appeared on her head.

_**SLAM!**_

She karate-chopped the table that Macao and Wakaba were sitting at which shocked the two and gained everyone's attention. Shadow and Makarov were sitting at the bar and looked to Mira's direction with one of their eyes open.

"What the hecks your problem all of a sudden!?" Wakaba asked to the girl with a small vein over his head.

"Can't you just act like a normal teenager for once!?" Macao asked with a large vein over his head.

"I knew something was wrong when she didn't stop by the Guild." Mira said while shaking with anger. "So she has been hanging out with Natsu has she?" She asked as Macao and Wakaba sweat dropped. "SHE CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE FROM TEAM ERZA!"

"She is seriously P.O'd" Macao deadpanned.

"Will you chill out? Geez!" Wakaba deadpanned.

"AND PLUS!" Mira roared once more. "NATSU ALWAYS GET HIMSELF INTO TROUBLE AND THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL LISANNA IS GETTING INVOLVED!"

"Stop worrying." Shadow said getting the girl's attention. "My brother is out there watching them to make sure they don't get into any trouble."

"Huh? Sonic's watching them?" Mira asked not expecting that.

"That's right." Makarov nodded appearing to her. "He has the same worries as you. And he already knows how Natsu can be, so he's been watching them since yesterday."

Mira has a lot on her mind. Whenever she was angry, Sonic was always there for her to calm her nerves even he though he does piss her off at times, but the safety of her sister was also in her mind. "I'm going out to join him!" She said as she ran out the Guild.

Makarov looked at her and to the now broken table. He sighed heavenly and turned to Shadow. "Why can't teenagers these days, be like you and your brother?"

"Beats me." Shadow said as he sipped his usual coffee.

_**(East Forest)**_

Sonic is seen laying down on a long tree branch with his arms resting behind his head watching Natsu, while carrying the egg, and Lisanna looking at a tree. He silently chuckled when he saw the pictures of Shadow, Erza, and Gray tied to said tree by two ropes.

"Oh, so this is where you found the egg?" Lisanna asked gazing at the giant tree in front of them.

"Yup! It fell down the tree after I punched it." Natsu answered.

_"I'm seriously too fast for them."_ Sonic thought happily seeing as how the both of them didn't notice him.

"Blue?" A voice right next to him asked.

The Hedge-Human looked to his left and saw Mira there with demon like wings on her back. "Hey Mira." He greeted her as he sat normally. "What's up?"

"Shadow told me you were watching Natsu and Lisanna, so I thought I would help out." Mira said as she sat right next to him with her wings disappearing.

"Right." Sonic nodded.

"So what have they been doing so far?" Mira asked

"Hanging out, looking after the egg, all that." Sonic answered as she nodded. "You know what's funny?" He asked the girl who looked at him. "Whenever I see Natsu all by himself, I see that sad look on his face. But when Lisanna come's in, she brings out that happy and calm side to him. Even though the little guy is hot-headed at times and always break stuff, Lisanna enjoys being with him, because he's always fun to be around."

Mira sat there and was processing everything that the Hedge-Human told her. And he was right. Even she herself saw that Natsu was sad whenever he was alone, and she seen Lisanna's smile whenever she saw him.

_"I guess...he's right."_

_**SLAM!**_

Everyone turned to the sound and saw a giant Forest Vulcan heading towards the children with shocked looks on their faces. Sonic actually forgotten that Forest Vulcan's favorite food is...

_**-Music: Boss 1 (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

**"Egg."** It said as a heart appeared right next to him. **"Give it to me, boy."**

"Fat chance!" Natsu shouted as he handed the egg over to Lisanna. "You really wanna eat something?"

_**POW!**_

Natsu charged at the monster and punched it in it's abs. "THEN HOW ABOUT YOU EAT MY FIST!?"

Both Sonic and Mira watched as the Vulcan was unfazed by the punch. They then saw Natsu kept on punching it but it swung it's arm back and sent him flying. Mira quickly started to power up her magic but was stopped by Sonic. She then sent an angry glare at him.

"What the hell are you doing?! We have to stop that thing-!"

"Not yet." Sonic said calmly. "Natsu's been training with me and Shadow since the past months. When I looked into his eyes, I saw fire and determination! There's no way in hell he's going to let that fuzz ball beat him down. And besides he's protecting both Lisanna and the egg." He then turns to her with a serious look on his face. "If things get out of hand, then we'll jump in and save them."

Mira gritted her teeth. She didn't like it, but she knows that Natsu might be strong enough to stop that thing. "Okay. But like you said, we're stepping in the moment it get's worst."

"Right." Sonic nodded but then smirked watching the fight. "But right now, I think it's already going to be over."

"You're hurt, let me help you." Lisanna pleaded.

"No just stay back." Natsu said getting back up.

"But why?"

"Because I'm the dad and I gotta protect my family."

"Natsu..." Lisanna whispered.

"Besides I'm just getting warmed up!" Natsu exclaimed. "I'm the son of a dragon you know? I WON'T LOSE TO A MONKEY!" He shouted as he charged at the Vulcan only for it to back slap him and send him into a couple of trees.

"NATSU! HIT HIM WITH YOUR MAGIC!" Lisanna shouted.

"If this ape want's to fight with his fists then that's how I'm going to beat him!" Natsu exclaimed while getting up.

**"I'd like to see you try."** The Forest Vulcan taunted with his glowing white.

"You better stop yapping and start fighting cause I'm gonna paint you white and send you back to Mount Hakobe." Natsu taunted back with a grin causing red tick marks to form on the Vulcan faces.

**"YOU MADE ME MAD!"** The Vulcan shouted.

It jumped high in the air bringing down it's giant fist on top of Natsu, only for the _**Dragon Slayer**_ to it block by crossing his two arms. Despite this Natsu was still sent hurdling back. He hit the tree but used the momentum to quickly shoot of the tree right back towards the Vulcan with a gust of fire behind him. Natsu sailed at high speed right towards the Vulcan and delivered a devastating head butt to the Vulcan's head knocking the Vulcan clean out.

"You did it! You did it!" Lisanna cheered happily running around. "You saved the day!"

"I know...pretty cool right?" Natsu asked a little shaken and beaten up as he gave Lisanna a thumbs up.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR FACE!?

"What did I tell ya?" Sonic asked looking at Mira's impressed face. "After his training with us, that kid's gotten a lot stronger!"

"He really did it..." She whispered as she watched the two head back to the house. She now has new respect for him for protecting her little sister and for not giving up.

"Well even though he did get a little stronger, we should have interfered and stopped that fight." She pointed out.

"You're right." Sonic smiled. "But one day those two are going to have to defend for themselves." He said causing Mira to look at him with a raise eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look Mira...I know you love Lisanna very much because she's your sister and that you want to protect her. But she and Natsu have to learn to protect themselves and the people around them. If me, you, Shadow, and Erza kept fighting for them, then they'll always expect us to do so and they won't use their own strength. They're both very strong, but the more we keep babying them, the less independent they'll be. And today was their first experience."

Mira sat in complete silence taking in Sonic's words. He was right and she knew it. But Lisanna and Elfman were the only family she have left and she'd be hurt if anyone dared to take them away from her. But they both needed to rely on their own strength. She would not always be there to protect them.

"I don't why..." Sonic continued. "But whenever I look at Natsu and Lisanna, they always seem to remind me of-" His eyes widened and he held his head grunting in pain.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Mira asked worrying about him.

"M-My head!" Right now he's seeing an image of a two-tailed fox smiling at him and a rabbit wearing an orange dress holding a small blue creature giving him flowers. He gasped and started to huff very slowly.

"You okay?" Mira asked once again.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Sonic smiled while still holding his head.

_**SNAP!**_

Before Mira could say anything else, the tree branch broke and the two fell while screaming and a loud thud to be heard. The two started to open their eyes and had a massive blush on their faces. Mira is laying flat on her back and Sonic was on top of her with her legs wide opened.

_"I never actually noticed this...but her eyes are so beautiful..."_ Sonic thought as he blushed even more when Mira was wrapping her arms around his neck.

_"This feeling in my heart...I don't know why but...I just want him to be closer..._" Mira thought as she and Sonic's faces were now inches apart.

Just when the two was about to kiss, they was interrupted by the pouring rain which stopped them in their tracks. They quickly got up and sat on their knees while facing different directions with their whole face blushing beet red and steam coming out of their heads.

They just stood there for a couple of minutes letting the rain hit them.

"I think we better go find them!" Sonic said quickly.

"Yes let's go!" Mira said as the two ran to go find them.

They began to start walking very slowly and saw the small house in the distance. They saw the two having a conversation and began to wonder what Lisanna was talking about because Natsu's whole face was like a tomato. Then then noticed that it stopped raining and saw orange light right behind them.

They turned around and saw they sunset over the horizon. Sonic quickly grabbed Mira's hand and quickly ran over to the bushes cause Lisanna and Natsu were outside.

"Wow." Lisanna said awe looking at the sunset. "It's so pretty."

"Yeah." Natsu said in awe also.

"It'd be nice if we stayed like this forever. Don't you think?" Lisanna asked.

Sonic and Mira couldn't help but smile at that moment. As soon as Lisanna and Natsu went back inside and they got up and decided to look at the sunset also.

"It's really beautiful." Sonic said as Mira nods her head. "Well...we should head back, since those two are going to stay at that house..."

"Right..." Mira said as she climbed on Sonic's back and he took off.

* * *

_**Next Day**_

_**(Fairy Tail)**_

"ALRIGHT WHICH ONE OF YOU STOLE IT!?" An angry Natsu shouted. Apparently, when he and Lisanna woke up they discovered that the egg was gone. They looked around and didn't find it.

"We don't want your dumb egg." Gray said.

"I don't know anything about it." Cana said innocently as she looked at Gray frowning at him. "Gray, your clothes."

"WHAT!?" The Ice Mage freaked out.

"Laxus, was it you!?" Natsu asked with two small veins floating above his head.

"Yeah right."

Natsu looks around and spots Shadow and Erza at the request board. "Okay Erza, out with it! Was it you!?"

"Now now. Let's not jump to conclusions. It wasn't me." Erza said as Natsu turned to Shadow.

"Nor me..."

"What about you Mira, have you seen it?" Lisanna asked her big sister.

"Nope 'fraid not." Mira said as she turned to Natsu with a grin on her face. "You ate it didn't you pinky? Just admit it!"

"Mira!" Erza and Shadow scolded.

Natsu then gasped in realization. He sent a death glare at her. "That's it!" He pounced on Mira. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"Yeah? Well bring it on!" Mira exclaimed as the two started to fight with Erza going in to separate them.

"These guys..." Shadow sighed. "Are a bunch of idiots..."

"They're at it again." Macao muttered.

"What are we going to do with these kids? At least Shadow and Sonic are the mature ones!" Wakaba exclaimed frowning. "I'd hate to see what the Guild would look like in a few years."

"They only fight because they acknowledge each other's strength." Makarov said calmly. "And when they see themselves in one another, it makes them stride to improve. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you wish." Laxus scoffed hearing on their conversation.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone stopped what they was doing and turned to the voice. They saw Sonic walking in with a raise eyebrow.

"MIRA STOLE THE EGG!" Natsu exclaimed causing Sonic to have a confused expression on his face.

"Can someone fill me in please?" He asked scratching his head.

"Natsu and Lisanna lost the egg." Shadow said causing Sonic's eyes to widened. "And Natsu here was asking one of us if we saw it. Then Mira joked about him eating it which made Natsu believe that she took it and they started to fight."

Sonic just stood there and looked between Natsu and Mira. He eventually sighed and rubbed his temples. "What am I going to do with you guys?"

"Why are you so mean? I just want my egg back!" Natsu said with tears dwelling in his eyes.

"Come on." Gray said.

"Ahh, look at you crying. How cute." Mira teased.

"I'm not crying!" Natsu yelled.

"Mira quick teasing the little guy." Sonic said.

"And Natsu stop crying." Erza told him.

"I'LL MAKE YOU CRY!"

Erza then came up to Mira. "Quick playing around and give him the egg." She whispered as Mira came in her face.

"I told you, I ain't got it." She said. "It looks like you ate it porky."

While the two were arguing, Lisanna shed a tear. "Poor egg." She whispered as she sniffed and whipped the tear away.

"Hey sorry guys..." A voice said causing everyone to turn around and see Elfman standing there carrying the egg.

"Why did you take the egg!?" Natsu roared.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too steal it or anything." Elfman apologized. "It's just you toss and turn so much in your sleep, I was afraid that you wouldn't keep the egg warm enough."

"So wait a sec." Natsu said.

"It's okay?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm not very good with magic, but I kept close to it all night and kept it warm with my body heat." Elfman continued.

"Oh I get it!" Natsu beamed as Elfman handed him the egg.

"Thank you!" Lisanna smiled happily.

"Way to go, buddy." Sonic said patting Elfman on the shoulder making him scratch his head.

"And you blamed everything on me!" Mira exclaimed glaring at Erza. "Typical."

"Well that's because things are usually your fault!" Erza shot back.

_**CRACK!**_

The children all gasped when they saw the egg crack which caught everyone's attention.

"Hm?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Now what?" Laxus asked curiously.

The whole Guild started to circle around the egg waiting to see what was going to hatch. Was it going to be a baby dragon or something else?

"It's hatching!" Lisanna beamed.

_**-Music: Mi-Ra-I (Sonic X)-**_

Everyone watched as the egg cracked away and small blue light lit up the area. Before long the light died down and took the form of a small blue cat.

"Aye!" He squeaked.

"WHOA IT'S A FREAKING CAT!?" A shocked Macao and Wakaba asked.

_**Tabidatsu junbi wa dekita kai?**_  
_**Mata hitotsu asa ga kuru**_  
_**Atarashī shatsu ni kigaete**_  
_**Kurayami wo nukedasō**_  
_**Nemuranai machi wa kyō mo**_  
_**Bokura wo tada mimamotteiru**_  
_**Atarashī uta wo kikaseyō ka**_

"Cats are born from eggs?" Sonic and Shadow asked.

"He has wings!" Natsu exclaimed happily as the blue cat fell on his head.

"Aye!" The blue cat beamed as he sat on Natsu's head with his wings gone.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"WE KNOW!" A few Guild members said as they came around the cat.

"A cat with wings, huh?" Shadow smiled as he walked to Sonic, Erza, and Mira, who smiled at him. "Now I've definitely seen everything."

_**To be shine! To be free!**_  
_**Kowagaranai de**_  
_**Toki no nami wo norikoeru kara**_  
_**Haruka tōi michi wo mezashite yuku**_

"You see that?" Lisanna asked wrapping her arms around Natsu. "A few moments ago, everyone was all worked up." She said as both looked around and saw everyone's smiling faces. "And now they're happy..."

"Hey Natsu!" Sonic called out to him getting his attention. "What'cha gonna name him?" He asked as Natsu came and picked the cat up.

"He's almost like a blue bird of happiness. Isn't he?" Lisanna asked.

"Happiness, huh?" Natsu asked as a smile appeared on his face. "In that case, I'll name him Happy!"

Happy's ears twitched and he showed a big smile. "Aye!"

"~HAPPY THE DRAGON~" Natsu sang dancing around.

"It's not a dragon." Mira told him.

"Yeah dude, he's a cat." Sonic chuckled.

_**To be shine, to be free**_  
_**Kowagaranai de**_  
_**Toki no nami wo norikoeru kara**_

"Oh well, I'll paint it as one anyway." A man who goes by the name Reedus said.

Reedus is slim man who has brown puffy hair with a witches hat on top of it. He wore a white shirt, and black pants, and is seen driving the picture.

_**Haruka tōi michi no mukō gawa e**_  
_**Sugu ni sugu ni kimi wo mukae ni yuku**_  
_**Kimi to boku no mirai mitsukeyō ze**_

The picture had Natsu flying a top a dragon version of Happy as Lisanna, Levi, Cana, Gray and Elfman stood on his right and left while Erza and Shadow stood on the far left, both of their arms folded and Shadow closing his eyes with a smirk and Laxus standing behind them looking at different directions. Mira sat on the bench with Sonic sitting on the table next to her, with a grin on his face not noticing that the two are holding each other's hands. Macao and Wakaba are head-locking and Master Makarov has a huge smile on his face.

* * *

_**End of Act 6**_


	8. Act 7

**Fairy Tail's Legendary Blue and Black Blurs**

* * *

_**Act 7: A Double Date Mission**_

* * *

_**Year X778**_

_**(Fairy Tail)**_

The now 15 year old twins are seen looking at the request board both trying to figure out what mission to get together. Everyone's been pretty much doing the same thing that usually do.

Sonic took one look around and saw Natsu and Gray fighting each other as usual, Erza knocking the two out, Laxus leaning on pillar, the Strauss siblings talking to each, and finally Cana and Levy sitting at a table talking. Master Makarov is sitting on the bar with his eyes closed, and Wakaba along with Macao are having their usual beers.

"I've found a mission." Shadow told his brother showing him the paper.

_**A dangerous monster attacking near Shibuya. Requesting Fairy Tail Mages to come and kill it. Cost is 400,000 Jewels.**_

"Monster?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow. "Don't like the sound of that..."

"Sound of what?"

The twins turned their heads and saw Mira and Erza walking towards them with curious expressions. Shadow just handed them the paper and saw they was reading it.

"Monster?" Mira asked raising an eyebrow. "Now I know why you don't like the sound of that." She then grinned. "I want in!"

"Nice!" Sonic exclaimed as he turned to Erza. "How about you, Erza?"

"Yes, I will join as well." She replied earning a glare from Mira but completely ignoring it.

Shadow nodded and turned to Makarov. "Master." He said getting the old man to open his left eye. He showed the request. "The four of us are going on a mission."

"Okay." The Guild Master nodded. "Be careful and be safe."

"Right." The four nodded back and stood in a line side by side.

Shadow closed his eyes and he held his right arm in the air.__**"Chaos Control!"**

_**FLASH!**_

Makarov looked at the spot where the four have disappeared. He then sighed happily with a smirk appearing on his face. _"A double date huh? Well, at least they'll have fun time together."_

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU, ICEMAN!"

"GO AHEAD, LIZARD BOY!"

_"And hopefully, their children won't become like those two."_ Makarov sighed.

_**(Shibuya)**_

_**FLASH!**_

The four Fairy Tail Mages are seen right in front of the train station where the people who was coming out of the train gasped in surprise.

"So what's the plan?" Mira asked.

"Simple." Shadow spoke up. "We find somewhere to sleep for a few days and meet with the mayor."

"We'll then try and get some information about this monster and where it lives." Erza continued.

"Then let's go!" Sonic exclaimed.

The four checked into a hotel that was not to far from the station. Now the twins needed to make a decision, have Erza and Mira sleep in room together so they could destroy the place, or just simply sleep with a boy and girl sleeping in one bed thing. So they chose to sleep with the girls in different rooms, with Mira sleeping with Sonic, and Erza sleeping with Shadow causing everyone to blush.

After they unpacked, they met up outside the hotel and headed over to the mayor office. They reached the Town Hall and were met by the mayors secretary. The secretary eventually got up and led them to a large room with a large desk in the middle of it.

"Mayor Sia?" The secretary called out getting her attention. "These four are from Fairy Tail. They're here to answer the request about the monster." She said as the mayor nodded and left the office.

The four Fairy Tail Mages looked at the seats in front of them and sat on them.

"First I would like to thank you for coming. The monster have been a nuisance since it showed up and I can't tell you how grateful I am that your here. If you have any questions please ask and I will do my best to answer them." The mayor said.

_**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"Where did this monster come from?" Shadow asked for everyone.

"The monster came to Shibuya a couple of weeks ago. Not much is known about it, except it just appeared out of nowhere."

"Do you know where it lives?" Erza asked.

"No." The mayor shook her head. "All we know is that thing comes out after it's dark. Around that time, everyone goes into their homes where it's safe."

"What does it look like when you first saw it?" Sonic asked.

"We don't know." The mayor said sadly. "But all I can tell you is that the monster has red eyes and it always hides in the shadows."

"Right." Mira nodded as she and the others got up from their seats. "Thanks for telling us everything."

"You're very much welcome." The mayor said happily but then gasped causing the Mages to stop. "There's something I want to ask you if you don't mind."

"Okay, what it is?" Sonic asked.

"Are you sure you can handle this beast? I mean you four are really young." The mayor exclaimed.

Shadow's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance, Erza sighed and shook her head, Sonic chuckled, and Mira gave a growl in annoyance.

"Thanks for concerning us ma'am. But we can take care of ourselves. We are the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Sonic reassured the woman as Erza and Shadow left the room. He then started to pull on a still growling Mira's ear and walked out of the room as well. "Let's go, Mira."

"HEY! DON'T BE PULLING ON MY EAR!" She roared. "OW! SONIC THE MOMENT YOU LET ME GO I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

The mayor had to sweat drop as the four Mages left. But then again, they are the first strongest and youngest team in Fairy Tail.

_**(The hotel)**_

_**-Music: Empire City: Night Hub World (Sonic Unleashed)-**_

Shadow and Erza are seen waiting in their room for the other two to come in. They started to hear Mira's shouting and a whole bunch of various death threats which made the two raise an eyebrow. They watched as the two entered the room with Sonic still pulling on Mira's ear.

He immediately let go of her ear and she punched him upside of his head leaving a massive bump.

"AND DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Mira roared once more as she sat on the bed and took deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"Now that you both are here. It's time for us to come up with a plan to stop this beast." Erza exclaimed causing Mira to growl.

"Like you could come up with a plan!" She shot back.

"What'd you say?!" Erza asked getting in her face.

"Did I stutter!?" Mira asked backed getting in her face as well.

"Enough!" Shadow nearly yelled separating the two.

Sonic sighed in relief but then got serious. "Okay, now that we know that this thing comes out at night. We have to plan a strategy in order to beat it."

"Right." Shadow nodded. "And since everyone is staying in their homes, we're gonna lead it out of this town so that nothing get's damaged and no one will get hurt."

"So whose gonna be the one to lure it out?" Mira asked.

Sonic placed a hand under his chin and got into a thinking pose. He then noticed that all eyes were on him and he saw the smirks that was on their faces. "Of course you guys were gonna choose me." He said with a sweat drop.

"Okay..." Erza spoke up. "So now we know how we're gonna destroy this monster, I do believe that we should rest up and wait for it to get dark."

"Right!" The three Mages nodded.

Sonic and Mira walked out of the room, leaving Shadow and Erza all by themselves. There was a long and awkward silence between the two Mages both trying to come with a conversation.

"So uh..." Shadow finally spoke up getting Erza's attention. "Do you..." He began to blush. Wanna go out on a date with me?" He asked as Erza started to blush.

"O-Oh...um...w-well..." Erza stuttered as she cupped her cheeks together. "Sure! I would love to."

Shadow smirked and held his hand out to her. She took it and both teleported out of the room.

_**(With Sonic and Mira)**_

The two are seen in their bedroom with bored expressions written on their faces. Mira is looking outside while leaning on the wall and Sonic is staring at the ceiling while laying on the bed.

_"Damn it's boring!"_ Sonic exclaimed as he got up and wailed his arms around very slowly.

Mira turned around to see him and raised an eyebrow. _"What is he doing?"_

An idea then came to the blue Hedge-Human. He turns to Mira with a blush and smirk. "Hey Mira?"

"What is it?"

"Well..." Sonic trailed off. "I was thinking that since we're alone..." Mira blushed at that. "How about we go out on a date?"

This time her whole face blushed up. "A d-d-date!?" She asked in which he nodded. _"H-He's asking me out! He's asking me out! What should I say!?"_

Sonic chuckled at how nervous she was. "I know your gonna say 'yes'." He grabbed her hand. "So let's go." He ran out and didn't notice the smile that was on Mira's face.

_**(Shadow and Erza)**_

Both Mages are having the greatest time of their lives. They visited a restaurant and ordered food while having a conversation. They then stopped by a park where they saw little children playing. Shadow took her over there and sat her on the swings while pushing her. Eventually both decided to explore the town some more along the way they heard people whispering about the monster.

"I hear that the Mages from Fairy Tail are hear to kill the beast!"

"We'll finally be free to come out a night during our celebrations!"

"No more of those horrible red eyes or that awful growling!"

Shadow and Erza couldn't help but sigh and just ignore the whispering crowd to continue on with their date.

"Shadow?" Erza spoke up getting his attention. She wrapped her arms around his earning a blush from him. "I'm so happy that you came to Fairy Tail."

"Erza..." Shadow whispered looking at her lean her head on his shoulder. "So am I..." He smiled leaning his head on her head.

_**(Sonic and Mira)**_

Sonic is seen jumping from roof to roof while carrying Mira bridal style. The two have just left from one of the few restaurants that wasn't being rebuild or kinda crowded. Mira learned a lot of new stuff from Sonic, like he knows how to play the guitar and that he knows how to sing. She eventually understood why Sonic loves to run so much. The wind hitting her face and the feeling of it. It was amazing and fun.

The two decided to head to a beautiful field full of different kinds of flowers. They was laying down on the field and was watching the clouds pass by.

"So." Sonic spoke up getting Mira's attention. "Having fun on our date?"

"Yeah!" Mira beamed happily. "Now I know why you love running so much."

Sonic chuckled at that. "You know it."

"You're one really fun guy to be with." Mira said happily causing Sonic to chuckle yet again.

"Well yeah! I'm a free spirited guy after all!"

Both Mages started to laugh for a couple of seconds and calmed down. They looked at each with smiles and blushes on their faces. They really do enjoy their company very much. They looked at the sky once more and watched more clouds to pass by.

_**-Song: Angel of Mine By: Monica-**_

_**(Mirajane)**_  
_**When I first saw you I already knew**_  
_**There was something inside of you**_  
_**Something I thought that I would never find**_  
_**Angel of Mine**_

Sonic's eyes widened in surprised when he heard her singing. He turned to her and saw that her eyes were closed and she has a smile on her face along with a blush. It was almost as if she sleeping peacefully while singing at the same time.

_**I look at you, lookin' at me**_  
_**Now I know why they say the best things are free**_  
_**I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine**_  
_**Angel of Mine**_

_**How you changed my world you'll never know**_  
_**I'm different now, you helped me grow**_  
_**You came into my life sent from above**_  
_**When I lost all hope you showed me love**_  
_**I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time**_  
_**Angel of Mine**_

_**Nothing means more to me than what we share**_  
_**No one in this whole world can ever compare**_  
_**Last night the way you moved is still on my mind**_  
_**Angel of Mine**_

_**What you mean to me you'll never know**_  
_**Deep inside I need to show**_  
_**You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)**_  
_**When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)**_  
_**I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)**_  
_**Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)**_

_**I never knew I could feel each moment**_  
_**As if it were new,**_  
_**Every breath that I take, the love that we make**_  
_**I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)**_  
_**When I first saw you I already knew**_  
_**There was something inside of you**_  
_**Something I thought that I would never find**_  
_**Angel of Mine**_

_**You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)**_  
_**When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)**_  
_**I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)**_  
_**Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)**_

_**How you changed my world you'll never know**_  
_**I'm different now, you helped me grow**_

_**I look at you lookin' at me**_  
_**Now I know why they say the best things are free**_  
_**I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time**_  
_**Angel of Mine**_

"Mira..." Sonic spoke up softly with a blush on his face.

The girl's eyes were shot opened and she got really fast cupping her cheeks. She quickly turned away from him trying to hide the full blush that was on her face.

"That's the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." He said causing an 'eep' to escape her lips.

Mira inwardly smiled happily at his praise. But she then turns to him with her famous demon glare. "Don't ever mention this to anyone!"

"Okay, okay!" Sonic said sweating a little while holding his hands out in front of him.

Mira sighed but showed a smile. _"Sonic...you really are the greatest guy ever..."_ She thought while looking at him with a blush.

_**(The Hotel)**_

After the dates have ended, the four headed back to the hotel since it was now sunset and everyone was getting ready to go insides their homes so that they could hide themselves from the monster that was going to come out and cause mayhem to the village once more.

"It's time." Shadow said calmly looking outside and seeing that it's now dark.

"Sonic!" Erza and Mira called out as he nodded.

"On it!" He took off in a dash.

_**(Outside)**_

Sonic is seen walking through the emptiness streets. He stops in the center of town and took a look at his surroundings. All he saw was nothing but darkness. Just...darkness. He took a very long and deep breath.

"HEY! YOU STUPID MONSTER! LOOK HERE! A HUMAN IS OUT HERE! COME ON OUT AND FACE ME!" He roared.

While Sonic was doing his shouting and taunting Shadow, Erza, and Mira are seen hiding in the roof tops looking around themselves while Mira was just looking down at Sonic. She quietly giggled at some of the taunting that the Blue Blur was giving out.

_**GRRRRR!**_

_**-Music: Boss 2 (Sonic Adventure)-**_

Sonic has stopped his shouting and got into his fighting stance. He narrowed his eyes at the darkness in front of him and began to get look around. Just then red eyes appeared in the darkness right in front of him catching him and the others by surprise. He shook it off and had a grin on his face.

"COME ON YOU UGLY BASTARD!" He shouted once more as he ran off with the monster hot on it's trail while still hiding in the darkness.

"Follow them!" Shadow ordered as he and the girls got up and chased after them.

Sonic is now running at super sonic. He looks to his side and saw the monster's eyes looking at him. He ran straight ahead of it and led it to an wide open field in the forest. He stops his running and turned to the monster only to find out that it disappeared.

"SONIC!" The three Mages called out as they joined him on the field and got into their fighting stance with their backs turned to each other.

"Where'd it go?" Erza asked taking her sword.

"It's hiding in the darkness." Sonic answered.

Mira was looking around and then gasped when she saw the monster's eyes. "IT'S THERE!" She shouted as the nails got sharper and wings came out of her back.

The Mages looked around and saw that the monster was running around in circles trying it's best to distract them. It stopped it's running and began to charge at the Mages.

"WATCH OUT!" Sonic shouted looking at the monster jump at them with it left's claw getting ready to strike them.

They quickly dodged out of the way from the incoming attack and watched as it ran back to the darkness. As soon as Erza landed the monster starts to charge at her. She saw this and jumped once again and began to try and cut the monster with her sword. But the monster saw this coming and dodged the attack and entering the darkness once more.

"Damn it!" Erza exclaimed as she and the others made it to the center once more with their backs turned.

"How are we going to stop this thing if it keeps running back to the darkness!?" Mira asked in annoyance.

Shadow closes his eyes to try and focus in on the monster's energy. His eyes shot opened and he narrowed his eyes at the monster's eyes.

"MOVE!" He told them as they did so.

He saw the monster charge at him. He quickly dodged the incoming swiping claw and kicked the monster to the chin sending it flying to the air.

Mira took this advantage to fly to the monster. She touched the monster's head with both of her hands. _**"Evil Spark!"** _She shouted as she channeled electricity to the monster.

_**-Music: Supporting Me (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

It then flew back down and slid across the dirt. It got up and ran into the darkness once more. Everyone made got into a circle once more waiting for it to come out to try and attack them. The monster then decided that it was time for it to stop hiding and show what it truly looks like. It jumps out of the darkness causing the Mages to be in a line side-by-side and got a good look at the monster.

It has a dark blue and black body with dark magenta spikes running down it's back, as well as a mane of dark magenta tentacles around its head. Its tail has a dark magenta tip and it sports four blue claws on each of its four legs. It also sports a jagged mouth, purple markings on it's face and body, and chains around its forelegs.

"So that's what you look like huh?" Shadow asked looking at the monster jumping around them.

"Now that you've lost the cloak, we can finally see and look at what you truly are!" Erza exclaimed.

The monster jumped into the air and did a midair flip leaving off a trail of fire. The Mages dodges the attack and as soon as it got onto it's fours again, it went straight for Sonic.

"Oh yeah?" He asked with a grin. He jumps up and blue wind engulfed his left foot. **"Wind Dragon's Axe Kick!"** He shouted as he attacked the monster's head twice causing it to stop.

"Now!" Erza yelled as she charged at the monster with her sword in her hand. She did a few slashes to the beast causing it to roar out in pain. She jumped a few centimeters back when she saw the monster get back up on it's legs.

"This guy just doesn't quit." Sonic said.

"Let's finish this!" Shadow said.

The monster got up very weakly and saw that Sonic and Shadow are getting into a stance. It soon saw that they was taking a deep breath. It looked and saw that Mira was still flying in the air. It jumped while launching itself at her making her eyes widen.

"MIRA!" Sonic called as he got out of his stance and jumped to her really fast.

To Mira, everything was in slow motion. She watched as the monster right claw was about to swipe her.

_**SLASH!**_

Mira, Shadow, and Erza's eyes widened in shock when they saw Sonic in front of Mira with his arms sticking and his blood flying in the air.

_"Damn that hurts..."_ Sonic exclaimed gritting his teeth. He heard the monster come back to the ground and he landed down on it with a soft thud. His blood was coming out of the newly formed scars that's his chest.

"SONIC!" Mira cried out as she flew towards him with Erza right behind her.

Shadow's eyes now hardened at the monster with his eyes glowing bright red. He got into his stance and took a deep breath. **"Wind Dragon's Roar!"** He shouted as large beam of black wind came out of his mouth and went straight for the monster.

It move out of the way from the attack, but the beam followed it. As soon as it got hit by the attack, it roared out in pain as it went through it's face and out of the end of it's body. When the attack faded the monster roared once more as it started to float while disappearing into bits of black dust. There was now not a trace of the monster, it was gone forever.

"Sonic! Sonic! Sonic!" Mira called to him resting his head on her knees and slapping his cheeks.

"Shadow!" Erza called out to him getting his attention.

"Hang on!" Shadow said as he ran to them and touched the two. **"Chaos Control!"**

_**FLASH!**_

* * *

_**Next Day**_

_**(Hotel)**_

Word has already got out that the Fairy Tail Mages have killed the monster, many of the people got out of the streets to celebrate in happiness that the monster was now gone. They was saddened that one of the Mages was hurt, so they've been telling the other three to them their thanks and appreciation. The mayor even handed them the Jewels that they earned for a job well done.

Ever since the three Mages took Sonic back to both his and Mira's bedroom, they was surprised that a doctor was staying there as well. After wrapping the bandages around him, the doctor told the Mages that he'll make a full recovery much to their happiness especially to Shadow. He didn't want to lose his one and only little brother, just like their parents, and their adoptive mother Eragon.

Right now, we see Mira sitting on the bed on her knees while looking at Sonic's sleeping face. He risked his life to protect her from that monster's attack. Now there was a feeling in her heart when she saw him do that.

"Uggg..." Sonic groaned catching the girl by surprise. He opened his eyes slightly and blinked a couple of times because of the sun's rays. He looks to his left. "Mira?" He asked as he got up and rubbed his head.

He looked at Mira once more and saw that her head was down and that her body was shaking. "M-Mira, what's wrong?"

_**SLAP!**_

Sonic's eyes widened in shock when Mira just slapped him like that. He held onto his red cheek and looked at her who still had her head down.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Mira roared as she looked at him with tears falling from her eyes which caught Sonic by surprise. "YOU'RE SO STUPID! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU!?"

"Y-You...were worried about me...?" Sonic asked in complete shock and utter surprise.

_**POW!**_

This time, Mira punched Sonic, causing him to fall off the bed and look at her. She got up and came to him with tears still falling from her eyes.

"YES I WAS WORRIED IDIOT! I THOUGHT YOU DIED FOR ME!" She roared once more but then calmed down and looked at the floor. "Do you know how hard it was for me...for all of us!?"

"I...I'm sorry Mira..." Sonic apologized looking down at the floor. His eyes widened when he saw Mira grabbed by the collar of his jacket and got him up so that their faces could meet. "What is it?"

He got his answer when Mira smashed her lips against his really hard leaving his eyes to widen and a blush forming on his face. He blushed even more when Mira's tongue entered his mouth and both wore tongue battling with each other. She pulled away from him leaving off a trail of saliva between their lips. She then embraced him in a hug.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again...you understand!?"

Sonic simply stood there and looked at Mira. He smiled at her and hugged her back. "I promise. That will never happen again." He broke the embrace and both looked into each other's eyes.

"Good..." Mira smiled and then blushed. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "And thanks for saving me back there." She said as she gave him another kiss on his lips catching him by surprise.

_"It's so soft..."_ Sonic thought.

"Well well well..." Shadow and Erza spoke up causing the kissing couple to have shocked expressions and move away from each other showing their blushing faces.

"I told you they would do something like this." Shadow said with a smirk.

"And you were right after all." Erza said folding her arms.

"H-How long have you guys been standing there?" Sonic asked.

"The time when Mira was finished with her shouting and she kissed you." Erza answered.

Mira had her head down and she was shaking with rage. They've been standing there this whole time and they watched and heard everything she said to Sonic. She then sent a death glare at Erza.

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT YOU! YOU STUPID PIG!"

Erza sent her own death glare at Mira. "SAY THAT TO MY FACE, YOU FLAT-CHESTED COW!"

The twins had to sweat drop when they saw the two go all out with each other in a cloud of dust. They turned to each other and nodded with smirks on their faces. They came to them and grabbed them by their ears causing them to stop.

**"Chaos Control!"** Shadow shouted as they disappeared and headed back to the Guild.

* * *

_**End of Act 7**_


	9. Act 8

**Fairy Tail's Legendary Blue and Black Blurs**

* * *

_**Act 8: The S-Class Trial and The Ultimate Warrior: Shadic the Hedge-Human is born**_

* * *

_**(Fairy Tail)**_

_**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-**_

2 week has passed since Sonic, Shadow, Mira, and Erza returned to Fairy Tail and were congratulated by Master Makarov along with everyone else in the Guild.

Everyone except for Shadow and Erza noticed how Sonic and Mira have gotten closer and closer to one another. Elfman, Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Cana, and Levi were all curious on what brought about this. But Makarov already knew what was happening because he can tell that their date was amazing especially with Shadow and Erza.

When the four came back they had two new members of Fairy Tail named Jet and Droy and they were childhood friends of Levy. They learned that Jet uses **Speed Magic** and that Droy uses **Plant Magic**. In fact everyone in the Guild was surprised that Levy and those two were best friends growing up together but they somehow got separated. All in all, Levy was happy to see her best friends again. They even formed a team in Fairy Tail called Team Shadow Gear which made Shadow raise an eyebrow at.

We now go outside the Guild where we see Sonic taking a quick nap, letting the sun hit his face and hearing the ocean floor.

"You know that if you stay in the sun for too long then you're more than likely to get a sun burn, right?"

Sonic opened his eyes and saw Mira sitting on top of him and noticed her blushing form. He showed a smirk. "Meh, I just like relaxing."

Mira giggled at that. "It's usually around the time for you to start training." She showed a grin. "What's wrong? Getting too lazy?"

"Nope!" Sonic grinned back. "Today's just one beautiful day, so I thought I might relax."

"In that case..." Mira trailed off while grinning evilly. She got up and ran back to the Guild causing Sonic to raise an eyebrow.

_"What is she up too?"_ He asked himself as he sat up. His eyes widened in fear when he saw Mira coming out and she had a bucket of water in her hands. "W-W-What are you doing with that bucket?"

"Unless you don't want to get wet I suggest you do some push-ups!" Mira threatened still grinning evilly. "Or maybe you want this?" She changed her hands into sharp claws making the Blue Blur sweat bullets.

"Okay okay I'm doing it!" Sonic exclaimed as he got on his push-up position. He watched as Mira took her shoes off and walked towards. He blushed when he saw her sit on his back cross legged.

"Well?" Mira asked in a demanding tone. "~I'm waiting~!"

"Hey! That's my line!" Sonic said but then felt Mira's sharp claws touching his ass. "I'M DOING IT! I'M DOING IT!" He exclaimed as he started doing his push-ups.

"That's what I thought." Mira grinned as she took out a magazine and started to read it.

"Women..." Sonic muttered under his breath. "EEP!" He felt Mira's claws on his ass once more.

"What was that?" She asked forcefully.

"Nothing!" The Dragon Slayer exclaimed. He sighed in relief when he felt the sharp claws off of him.

Unknown to them Shadow, Erza and the rest of the young generation of Fairy Tail were watching the two. Shadow and Erza smirked and the children had dumbfounded expressions written on their faces.

"Hmph." Shadow smirked closing his eyes.

"This is a little weird." Levy spoke up getting everyone to nod their heads.

"Okay, now I'm curious." Cana said.

"What happened on your mission?" Lisanna asked Shadow and Erza.

"Nothing special." Erza answered looking at her Black Knight with a blush forming on her face causing Lisanna and the others to raise an eyebrow at.

"With Sonic around, Mira's getting a little nicer to us and not smack us around for saying or doing something stupid." Gray said as he looked at Shadow and Erza. He then looked away when Shadow narrowed his eyes at him.

"I know right!" Natsu exclaimed. "She's not scary anymore unlike Shadow and Erza!"

The children had to face palm themselves at Natsu's stupidity. _"Moron..."_ They thought.

The temperature around them dropped and Natsu was now staring into the death glare eyes of Shadow the Hedge-Human and Erza Scarlet.

"What did you just say?" They asked unleashing their Killing Intent they watched as Natsu run back to the Guild and they ran after him with the others right behind them.

_"Natsu just had to say it."_ Sonic thought while shaking his head.

Mira was eyeing him very carefully to make sure he wasn't slacking off. During the past weeks the two always had conversations. She knows that he definitely likes to eat different kinds of food, but his most favorite food of all is Chili Dog. She already knows that his and Shadow's birthday is on June 23 since they celebrated already.

She just couldn't help but look at his cute face. She even remembered that after the monster was defeated she first deep kissed and then gave him a soft one. She blushed madly just from thinking about it and blushed even more when she was turned on from doing it.

_"God! I still can't believe I did that!"_ She thought as she looked at him. _"But then again...I guess I just confessed my feelings for him...and above all, I just feel like wanting to rip his clothes off and just-WAIT NO! BAD THOUGHTS! BAD THOUGHTS!" _She then started to shake her head and had stem come out of her ears.

"You okay Mira?" Sonic asked stopping to take a look at her.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" She answered quickly and then her face darkened. "And who told you to stop?" She raised her claws waiting for an answer to come and if she didn't like it, he's gonna get it.

"Um...me?"

_**PINCH!**_

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sonic screamed out as he jumped to the air wailing his legs around and holding his butt. He felt back down and was in a squatting position while still holding onto his hurting butt. "Why would you do that? It hurts so bad..." He whined while crying anime tears.

"That's what you get!" Mira exclaimed placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah?" Sonic growled playfully. He turned to Mira while on all fours which caused her to back up a few.

"Sonic...don't look at me like that!" She threatened.

Sonic then pounced on Mira causing her to fall on her back. But both of them rolled around a couple of times which eventually turned into play wrestling and Mira was beating him. When Sonic landed on his back, he tried to get up but Mira sat on top of him and pushed him back down.

"Pinned ya." She whispered in his ear making a shiver down his spine along with a blush. She looks down at his blushing face and couldn't find it to be so adorable.

"I can't believe you did that." Sonic complained.

"Aww. Does the little baby want a kiss?" Mira asked with a blush.

"Yes. It'll make it feel better." Sonic said as he saw Mira rolled her eyes and felt her lips touch his cheek.

"All better?"

"Yes."

Both then got up and walked back to the Guild completely not noticing that Makarov and Gildarts were watching them with smirks on their faces.

"Will what do ya know?" Gildarts said amused by this. "Who would've thought that those two had feelings for each other?"

"Yes. Shadow told me how Sonic saved Mira from that monster's attack and took it instead." Makarov said. "And since then she and Sonic were closer than before. Those two make such a cute couple. The same goes for Shadow and Erza considering their history together and how much they go on missions."

"So..." Gildarts spoke up. "How strong do you think the twins are?"

Makarov closed his eyes and got into his thinking pose. Both of them are mysterious with their Dragon Slayer**Magic**and the new found**Chaos Energy**that they have. And then there's the Chaos Emeralds. He's also been curious to find out what kind of power they hold.

"All I can say is that they might even be at the same level as me." He said as Gildarts nods his head.

"Well then...I think we just found our new S-Class Mages." He exclaimed.

Makarov's eyes widened at that but then showed a grin. "You might be right. But even though we wait for the S-Class Exams, the twins sure have the potential to become S-Class Mages. Heck, even Mira and Erza can but just not at that level yet. And the younger generation do have a few years for that to happen."

"So when should we have this test?" Gildarts asked.

"We can start tomorrow. I was going to put you and Laxus against them since you both are the strongest but knowing him, he probably wouldn't even do it."

"Right." Gildarts nodded. "A two against one battle huh? This is gonna be fun!"

Makarov could only chuckle at that. "Oh I'm sure it will."

* * *

_**Next Day**_

Sonic and Shadow are seen at the request deciding that both will do a solo mission. They were in early so the younger generation weren't in yet and the older generation were out on missions. All there was, was just complete silence well except for Makarov and Gildarts who were sitting at the bar.

"Hey boys." Makarov called out to them getting their attention. "Come over here, we need to have a talk."

"Right." The twins nodded as they walked over to the bar and sat at the stools.

"So what's up?" Sonic asked as Gildarts came up to them.

"Me and Master have been watching you two for few months and your strengths has become quite fearsome in the Guild. We can very well say that despite you two being 15, you both are strongest Mages in the Guild." Gildarts said.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and back at Gildarts and Makarov.

"And because of this we've decided to have you two to take the S-Class Test." Makarov said causing the boys' eyes to widen.

They always wanted to become S-Class Mages but then again, they knew they was kind of strong enough to become them.

"But wait." Shadow spoke up. "I thought you would have the exams with many other candidates."

"That is true." Makarov chuckled. "But since it's only you two, we'll be skipping the exams and give you a test to see if your ready or not."

"Okay." Sonic nodded. "What do we have to do?"

"You're gonna fight me!" Gildarts exclaimed.

Sonic and Shadow's jaws dropped to the floor. All they was going to do today was to pick out a mission and hang out with the others. Go home to have dinner and get sleep. But now, they're given an S-Class Test and they had to fight the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail.

"Sweet!" Both said with huge grins on their faces which surprised Makarov and Gildarts.

"But you know..." Sonic trailed off. "I think two on one isn't fair. Don't you think bro?"

"Why yes, Sonic I believe so." Shadow nodded.

Makarov and Gildarts were looking at each other and back at the boys with raised eyebrows.'

"So what do ya say we try out _that_ move?" Sonic asked as he and Shadow got up.

"Let's."

Both of them went to the center of the Guild staying a few inches away from each other and had their eyes closed.

_**-Music: Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Now the Guild Master and S-Class Mage was eyeing them curiously wanting to know what they was going to do. They saw that their hair was starting to float and and they was summoning up large amounts of both **Magic Energy** and **Chaos Energy**.

"W-Whoa!" Gilderts yelped in surprise when he felt the Guild shake.

"What are you two doing?" Makarov asked.

"THIS!" Their eyes shot opened and they had huge grins on their faces. **"Chaos Fusion!"** They shouted as they was now covered in white light causing the Makarov and Gilderts to cover their eyes.

The two lights then came together and formed only one huge light which made the Guild shake even more roughly. When Makarov tried to take a good look, he saw only one figure. The figure then moved some more and a large eruption of light filled the Guild.

Inside the light was a very muscular boy. He has blue hair with the bottom part having four red streaks in'em and the top part being spiky. His eyes are crimson red. He was completely shirtless, white silky pants, a long yellow scarf which seems to be floating and jet shoes with the color of it being red and it has a white strap on it. The tail behind him is blue and it has red streak on it. The Fairy Tail mark is on his left arm and it blue with black streaks on it.

As soon as the light faded, Makarov and Gildarts opened their eyes and gasped. They saw the boy standing there with his hands on his hips looking at them. They looked around and they didn't see Sonic nor Shadow anywhere. It was just one boy.

"Who are you young man?" Makarov asked looking at the boy very carefully.

"Are you Sonic?" Gildarts asked. "Or Shadow?"

The boy nearly smirked. "I am neither Sonic nor Shadow." He said in a sync of both Sonic's and Shadow's voices causing Makarov and Gildarts eyes to widen. "I am they. We are one. My name..." He pointed a thumb to himself. "Is Shadic the Hedge-Human!"

Now Makarov and Gildarts jaws dropped to the floor causing Shadic to chuckle. This boy before them said that he's both Sonic AND Shadow but as one being. Well it would make since because this boy seems to have Sonic's blue hair and Shadow's red streaks along with his crimson eyes.

"They fused together!" Gildarts exclaimed in shock.

"Amazing..." Makarov said in shock. All his life, he's seen fusion attacks but never did he see two human beings fuse together.

"So Gildarts..." Shadic spoke up. "What do ya say we take this out at the training field."

"Sure thing uh...Shadic right?" Gildarts asked in which the boy nodded.

"And make you sure you guys don't do it too close to the Guild!" Makarov told them as they waved their hands. He sighed and rubbed his temples but showed a smile. "Shadic the Hedge-Human...you two never cease to amaze me."

_**(Outside)**_

The two Mages were far enough away from the Guild at the end of the training ground so that they wouldn't cause any damage.

"So when were you able to do this fusion thing?" Gildarts asked curiously.

"It's a very long story..." Shadic said resting his arms behind his head.

"This should be far enough." Gildarts said as he turned to Shadic and got into a fighting stance. "You ready kid?"

"Oh yeah!" He answered as he got into a fighting stance as well.

_**-Music: Radical Highway (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

"BEGIN!" Gildarts shouted.

Shadic jumped to the air with a mix of blue and black winds engulfing his fists. He dashed to Gildarts really fast. "**Wind Dragon's Double Power Fist!****"** He threw his fists at Gildarts only to be blocked by both his hands.

The S-Class Mage's eyes widened when he saw a smirk appear on Shadic's face. He looks down and saw his knee coming to his face. He released Shadic's fists and jumped back a few meters away from him, only to be surprised to see that Shadic was right behind him.

"Peek a boo!" He exclaimed as he went forward to punch Gildarts.

He blocked the incoming punch by putting his arms up to his face. When the fist made contact, he slid back across the dirt while still standing. He looks up and saw Shadic jumping to the air with his head back and his mouth was open.

_"So that's it..."_

**"Wind Dragon's Super Roar!"** Shadic shouted as a large beam of black and blue wind came out of the now dark blue magic seal and was aiming towards Gildarts.

**"Dissemble!"** Gildarts shouted as the large wind came to him. Before it could hit him, it suddenly stopped and it was dissembled to cubes and it disappeared into the sky.

"That was impressive kid!" He commented looking at him and saw that calm expression on his face and that his eyes were focusing on what to do next._ "Those two are definitely S-Class Mages. Or is he? Or...man it's too confusing."_

"Wow Gil. You really are strong." Shadic said causing Gildarts to smile at his new nickname. "Looks like this is gonna be a little challenging. And as you know, I seriously love challenges."

_"If I had to guess...I'd say that's Sonic personality kicking in."_ Gildarts thought as he got into a fighting stance. "Here I come, Shadic!" He said as he charged at him.

"Okay, bring it on!" Shadic said as he got into a stance as well and brought his fists back.

Both fists clashed with each other with Shadic's hands being covered in wind and Gildart's in _**Crash**_. There was a large shock wave and all of the grounds were cracking slightly. Shadic's attack was way to powerful and it sent Gildarts to the air.

_"Damn!"_ The S-Class Mage cursed. _"He's powerful than I thought."_

"Let's go!" Shadic said as he teleported behind Gildarts.

Wind engulfed his feet and when moved to Gildart's side, he roundhouse kicked him in the stomach sending him crashing down to the ground. As soon as he landed on his feet, Shadic teleported back in front of him and was giving him a barrage of punches but Gildarts was blocking them.

_"Man, this kid is fast!"_ He thought trying his best to dodge the incoming punches and blocking them.

"You're not bad Gil." Shadic said as he stop his punches and backed up a few meters away. Blue lightning started to form on his hands.**"Chaos Lance Level 2!"**

He swiped his hands and launched blue lightning spears at Gildarts. He then noticed that a smirk came to his face.

**"Dissemble!"**He shouted as the spears stopped and turned into cubes like last time. They then turned into small explosions.

"Whoa..." Shadic whistled looking at the smoke. As soon as it faded, Gildarts is shown with his arms crossed and a smirk still shown on his face.

"You're not bad yourself, Shadic." He told him. He then looks down to his face and saw blood coming down. "I'm amazed that you were able to land a couple of hits on me."

"Hehe..." Shadic chuckled scratching his nose.

"But don't get too cocky kid." Gildarts grinned.

"Believe me, when I say that I won't." Shadic grinned back.

The two continued to engage into a hand-to-hand combat. They landed their punches and kicks to each other causing small shock waves to be formed along with blocking and dodging them.

_**(In the Guild)**_

Everyone was now inside the Guild, from the older generation to the younger ones. They sat around in their tables talking amongst themselves.

Mira and Erza were currently looking around the Guild and were noticing something was completely off.

"Have any of you seen Shadow?" Erza asked the young generation.

"And speaking of Shadow, I don't Sonic around neither." Mira said.

"Now that you mention it..." Lisanna spoke up rubbing Happy's head. "They're usually here around this time."

"Maybe they went out on a mission." Cana said.

"Let's go ask Master Makarov." Elfman suggested.

Everyone nodded their heads and went the bar where they Makarov taking a sip of his beer.

"Master." Erza called out getting his attention. "We were wondering if you know where Sonic and Shadow is?"

"Ah don't worry." Makarov said putting his beer down. "Those two are currently...out right now. But he's doing just fine."

"He?" Mira asked placing her hand on her hips and raising an eyebrow. "Who's 'he'?"

"Oh well...um...just forget about!" Makarov said waving his hand around.

_**RUMBLE!**_

Everyone in the whole Guild felt the Earth shake right below them. All of the tables and chairs were moving on their own and the Guild Members were trying their best to keep their balance or just hold onto something. The earthquake quickly died down, but a couple of people were still shaking slightly.

"Was that an earthquake?"

"Man that was intense."

"What the hell was that about?"

"Master." Erza and Mira spoke up causing everyone to gain their attention. "Where. Are. The boys?"

"Hey gramps." Laxus called out to him on the second floor and getting everyone's attention. "Who's the new guy and why is he fighting Gildarts outside?"

The Guild Hall was completely quiet a pin drop could be heard. Master cursed Laxus, not wanting everyone to find out until the test was over. He looked down at the kids in front of him and saw everyone of them had a look of curiosity.

"We got a new member in Fairy Tail!?" Natsu asked completely shocked by this.

"Who is he?" Gray asked also.

"How come he's fighting Gildarts?" Jet asked.

"Oh now this I gotta see." Laxus said getting over to the balcony on the second floor watching the fight before him.

Makarov sighed. "Well, it's time you all see who this boy is." He grinned. "And you're all gonna be shock to hear this." He said as he and everyone else ran outside.

_**(Outside)**_

"HAHA!" Shadic laughed. "This is seriously fun Gil! You really are the strongest Mage in Fairy Tail!"

"You know what?" Gildarts asked as he chuckled. "You're right!"

Just when Shadic was about to go charge in on Gildarts, he stopped when he saw everyone in Fairy Tail outside watching him with curious expressions. He smiled and waved to them.

"Hey guys! What took ya so long to come here?" He asked causing everyone except for Makarov to have confused expressions.

"Hey kid!" Gildarts called out to him getting his attention. "You gonna talk all day or do you wanna continue?"

"Let's!" Shadic said as he charged at Gildarts and both were back into their hand-to-hand combat.

"Whoa!" Gray exclaimed watching the fight before him. "This guy is seriously fast! Just like..." His eyes widened.

"Master." Erza spoke up. "Who is that boy...and where are the twins?"

"That boy IS Sonic and Shadow." Makarov said causing everyone to look at him with their eyes widened in shock.

"What do you mean he's Sonic and Shadow?" Mira asked completely confused by this.

"Well..." The Guild Master tapped his chin. "Those two have fused their bodies to become one."

Now everyone's jaws dropped to the floor and they had dumbfounded expressions.

"They fused together?" Lisanna asked as Makarov nodded.

"No way..." Mira and Erza whispered as they was looking at the boy before them. Both of their crushes have become one human being.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me..." Gray said in shock.

"Now tell me..." Makarov spoke up getting everyone's attention. "Since Sonic and Shadow have fused, what features do you see on the boy before your very eyes?"

Everyone was now looking at him with very close eyes trying to figure what their Master was talking about.

"Oh I get it!" Levy exclaimed causing everyone to look at her. "He has Sonic's blue hair, the four lower parts have Shadow's red streaks on them. His eyes are crimson red like Shadow's. And their sneakers have fused also."

"Exactly right, Levy." Makarov smiled. "When two people fuse their bodies, then the person that they become will have their features along with their powers, but more powerful."

Now everyone was staring at the boy with awe, shock, and respect and one of them was very excited to watch this fight.

"THAT IS SERIOUSLY AWESOME!" Natsu shouted happily. "GO GET HIM SONIC...NO SHADOW...I mean...who do we call this guy?" He asked for everyone.

Makarov chuckled at that. "His name...is Shadic the Hedge-Human."

"Shadic?" Everyone asked.

"Oh!" Lisanna gasped causing everyone to look at her. "If they fused together then that means their names are combined as well."

"You mean like the 'Shad' in Shadow's name and the 'ic' in Sonic's?" Elfman asked.

"Yup!"

"Damn." Wakaba chuckled. "First we find out those two are Dragon Slayers, they have this **Chaos Energy**thing, and now we're finding out they can fuse?"

"Those two...are seriously full of surprises." Macao said shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

_"They're seriously strong..."_ Erza and Mira thought looking at Shadic. They then started to blush in realization. _"But wait! If they're now in one body does that mean..."_ They looked at each other and both had disgusted looks on their faces. _"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"_

_**(To the fight)**_

_**-Music: Throw it all away (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

**"Wind Dragon's Ultra Spin Dash!"**Shadic shouted turning into a very large ball made out of blue and black wind. He launches himself at Gildarts and he simply stood there.

He quickly dodged the attack and was eyeing Shadic very carefully. He saw that the wind have disappeared and the Dragon Slayer was standing there with a calm expression on his face. He then gasped when he realized something.

"Hey Shadic."

"What is it?"

"Just asking out of curiosity, but how long do you think you keep up staying in that form?" Gildarts asked causing Shadic's eyes to widened in shock.

"OH SHIT!" He shouted causing everyone to flinch from that. "I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT-"

_**FLASH!**_

In a flash of white light, Shadic has disappeared and Sonic and Shadow are seen in their separate bodies again which made everyone in the Guild to have dumbfounded expressions. The twins are right now looking at each other and at their body.

"We're...us again." Sonic said looking at his hands and his tail.

"Damn! We must have ran out of time." Shadow said.

_**(The sidelines)**_

Everyone just simply stood there with their jaws hanging open and still having that dumbfounded expression written on their faces.

"What. Just. Happened?" Mira asked pointing at Sonic and Shadow. "Shadic just disappeared and now he's Sonic and Shadow again."

"I think it was like what Shadow said just now." Erza said placing the pieces together. "Their fusion must have had a time limit."

"Interesting..." Makarov said. "I wonder what are the boys' plans now?" He asked causing everyone to wonder the same thing.

_**(To the fight)**_

"Whoa..." Gildarts spoke up crossing his arms. "That was unexpected."

Sonic and Shadow chuckled and scratched the back of their heads sheepishly. "You're telling us."

The twins got serious once more and got into a fighting stance with Gildarts following in on their footsteps. The two were eyeing him very carefully as he was doing the same thing.

"Hey Shadow?" Sonic whispered to his brother getting his attention. "How much **Magic** and **Chaos Energy**do you have?"

"To be honest..." He sighed. "I only got half of them. You?"

"Same here. How about we try the **Light Speed Attack**on him?"

"Hmph." Shadow smirked. "Thinking ahead are we?"

Gildarts was looking at the two talking to each other and raised an eyebrow. _"What are they up to?"_

_**-Music: Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

Sonic and Shadow got into their spin-dash move and was spinning around really fast while staying in place making everyone wonder on what they was doing. They all gasped when they orbs of blue and yellow lights appeared out of nowhere.

They watched as the blue orbs were being absorbed by Sonic and the yellow ones were being absorbed by Shadow. After that was done, they stood back up on their feet and was covered in blue and yellow lights.

"Shall we get going?" Shadow asked smirking at Gildarts shocked face.

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic said.

The two then charged at Gildarts by they flew right past him catching him by surprise. He looks around for them but couldn't keep up with their speed. The same was for everyone else.

"Oh man! I can't keep track of their movements!" He exclaimed looking around and just keep on seeing blue and yellow blurs of light.

"Check out our speed now!" Sonic exclaimed as he flew to Gildarts and gave him an uppercut to the chin seeing him fly up to the air. "Sweet!"

He flew straight at him and roundhouse kicked him to the side, sending him flying sideways to the left. He dashed to him once more and kicked him on his back sending him flying upwards once more. All in all, Gildarts was getting his ass kicked.

_"Their moving too fast!"_ He thought.

Shadow came up to behind Gildarts and kicked upside his head, making him spin forward while still flying. He appears before him again and this time, he gave him an uppercut getting him to fly upwards. Sonic now came back behind him again and he kicked him upwards again. Shadow came from above and kicked him downwards.

_**(The sidelines)**_

Everyone in the whole Guild were in complete shock at seeing Gildarts, the S-Class Mage getting beaten by the twins. All they saw in the sky was blue and yellow lights flying to where ever Gildarts was and they was sending him flying into different directions. Natsu actually had stars in his eyes and a huge grin on his face.

"WAY PAST COOL!" He yelled happily while jumping for joy.

"AYE!" Happy said flying around.

"No way." Elfman and Gray said.

"Gildarts is getting beaten!" Droy exclaimed.

"I don't believe it..." Makarov said in awe.

"Holy freaking crap!" Macao and Wakaba exclaimed with dumbfounded expressions.

"They're gonna win..." Lisanna, Cana, and Levy whispered.

_"Sonic..."_ Mira thought.

_"Shadow..."_ Erza thought.

_"Just how strong are you guys?"_ Everyone asked themselves.

_**(Back to the fight)**_

Sonic gave Gildarts a punch to the stomach sending him flying again and then Shadow came to kick to the opposite direction. The twins smirked as they appeared in front of Gildarts together. As soon as he was close enough blue and black winds engulfed each of their feet.

**"Wind Dragon's Double Axe Kick!"** They both shouted as they roundhouse kicked him together sending him crashing back down to the ground really fast and making him slid across the dirt forming a long large crater.

Everyone in the sidelines, jaws dropped to the ground at what they saw before them. Gildarts was completely beaten! By Sonic and Shadow!

The twins smirked once more but then fell down to the ground with 'thud' sounds being heard.

"Damn..." Shadow huffed.

"I know..." Sonic huffed as well.

"Wow boys." Gildarts panted while coming out of the crater and dusting the dirt off him. He also whipped the blood that was out of his mouth. "You really did a number on me. I'm really surprise."

"Thanks." The twins said smiling but still laying on the ground.

"I can tell that you want another round with us." Shadow said gazing at the stars.

"Really?" Gildarts asked raising an eyebrow while smiling.

"Yeah! We can sense that your magic is increasing. But you know what?" Sonic smirked. "We're done."

"Oh?" The S-Class Mage said curiously. "And what do you mean by that?"

"We're completely out of **Magic Energy** along with **Chaos Energy**." Shadow said. "It'd be suicide to try and take you out. So like my brother said, we're done."

"So now...we're just...gonna go to..." Sonic didn't finish as he and Shadow were now passed out and were snoring like babies.

Gildarts couldn't help but smile at the sleeping twins before him. He looked over to Makarov and saw him smile as well along with a nod.

"SONIC! SHADOW!" The young generation shouted as they ran to them. They stopped their running and saw Gildarts carrying them over both of his shoulders.

"Are they okay?" Mira and Erza asked in worried tones.

"Yeah, they're just sleeping." Gildarts chuckled causing the kids to sigh in relief. He turned to Makarov. "Looks they passed."

"Passed?" The children asked.

"Don't worry, we'll tell all of you tomorrow." Makarov said as everyone went back inside the Guild with the children right behind them except for Mira and Erza.

"They seriously look so cute when they're sleeping." Erza said stroking Shadow's hair causing a smile to be formed on his face.

Mira giggled and start to stroke Sonic's hair and saw his smile. Gildarts let out a chuckle with the girls stroking their boyfriends and soon-to-be husbands hairs.

_"Oh yeah. Young love."_

* * *

_**Next Day**_

_**(Fairy Tail Infirmary)**_

"Hmm..." Sonic and Shadow groaned as they opened their eyes and saw nothing but the ceiling. They sat up and started to run their eyes and heads.

"What the hell...?" Sonic muttered still rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"You both got exhausted and fainted."

"Yeah, you two was out for a day."

The two looked to the side of their separate beds and saw Mira, whose sitting next to Sonic, and Erza, whose sitting next to Shadow.

"Have you two been staying here the entire time?" Shadow asked curiously though he showed a smile.

"Yes we did." Erza said smiling back at him.

"Thanks for watching over us." Sonic said scratching the back of his head.

"No problem." Mira said as she and Erza got up. "Now then..."

_**POW!**_

_**BONG!**_

Two small bumps are seen on the twins heads and smoke was coming out of it. They was now holding onto their heads while gritting their teeth.

"What was that for!?" They asked glaring at the girls with small veins on their heads.

"That was for making us worry!" The girls answered with small veins on their heads.

The twins looked at each other and sighed. "We're sorry." They apologized.

"It's okay." Erza giggled.

"So...Shadic, huh?" Mira asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah yeah." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"Actually...it was really amazing." Erza commented.

"Thanks." Shadow smiled.

The two then decided to get up off the beds and head outside to see if anyone was still there. The four walked out and the twins were quickly surrounded by everyone asking them questions, some of them were even about Shadic.

Natsu and Gray stopped their fighting and quickly ran to the boys giving them high-fives and fist-pumps. Elfman came and all three put themselves in a headlock. Levy, Cana, and Lisanna came to them and hugged them which they did back. Happy actually flew towards them and sat on top of Sonic's head while holding/pulling onto his ears.

The twins spotted both Makarov and a bandaged up Gildarts and walked over to them. "So how we do?" They asked them as everyone was now completely silenced.

"Well I'll admit that while you both were Shadic, you showed amazing hand-to-hand combat skills." Gildarts said happily. "You have control over your Magics along with your **Chaos Energy** which is better than mine." He scratched the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. "And you actually landed a whole lot of attacks on me which was completely incredible. And when you both sensed and knew that I was still going to continue on with the fight, you both backed down and called defeat. That was a very wise choice you both made together."

_**-Music: You're My Number One (Sonic R)-**_

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and both smiled. They turned back to the two in front of them.

"So in other words..." Makarov trailed off showing a huge smile on his face. "Sonic and Shadow the Hedge-Humans, congratulations! You are now S-Class Mages!"

The whole Guild roared into cheers and everyone gathered around the twins congratulated them on being the youngest members to make it as S-Class Mages.

Laxus was looking down at the twins and couldn't help but smile at good they did. Even though Sonic can be sometimes annoying, he and Shadow would still consider him a friend.

_**All I need is you**__**  
For always and forever**__**  
All you need is me**__**  
Remember when I say**__**  
All we need is love**__** For us to be together**__**  
'Cause you're my number one**_

The twins were being hugged by all of the girls and the boys were giving them the usual Sonic grin and thumbs up. Natsu was telling the boys to fuse back into Shadic so that he can have the chance to beat both Sonic and Shadow as one. But sadly, Shadow and Erza bonked him on the head causing him to be knock.

Everyone soon became shocked when Erza came to Shadow and kissed him on his lips which made a huge blush to appear on his face. When the two parted from one another, Shadow cupped her cheeks and kissed her once more causing the boy's jaws to drop and the girl's to go 'aww' at.

Soon afterward's the boys now had dumbfounded expressions when they saw Mira kissing Sonic on the lips as well. Lisanna always knew that they was going to make it and she was right all along.

"Did I miss something?" Gray asked looking at Sonic and Mira kissing each other and Shadow and Erza kissing each other as well.

"Looks like it." Elfman said.

"Bout time." Macao said happily.

"Way to go twins!" Wakaba said happily.

_"Young love..."_ Makarov and Gildarts thought.

* * *

_**End of Act 8**_


	10. Act 9

**Fairy Tail's Legendary Blue and Black Blurs**

* * *

_**Act 9: Super Sonic to the rescue**_

* * *

_**Year X782**_

_**-Music: Windmill isle: Day (Sonic Unleashed)-**_

It's been four long years since the twins have made it into S-Class Mages and the fact that their relationship with Mira and Erza were improving more and more. The young generation of Fairy Tail has grown a lot since and there were some of the older generation who retired or some who have died in battle.

Natsu was still kept asking the twins to fuse into Shadic, so that he could fight him and they kept telling them that it'll take a while for them to do that again causing the young _**Dragon Slayer** _to be disappointed. But as usual Natsu thought of something that was even more awesome. He told the twins that if they ever got the chance to fuse again, one of them has to fuse with him before that happens. He even told them how their fusion names would be 'Shadtsu' or 'Natsic' causing everyone in the Guild to chuckle at those names.

Sonic has also been taking Natsu out on S-Class Jobs with him sometimes, causing the pink-haired teen to be excited, and to just keep him safe and out of trouble. And long story short, both of them always had the craziest adventures during these jobs.

At the year X781, Erza had became an S-Class Mage. Shadow was extremely proud at the fact that she passed and to the other where both of them had to fight each other during the trail, much to Erza's happiness. She wanted to show him just how far she's gotten during her time in Fairy Tail and just how much she worked just to join S-Class. To think that the little girl Shadow saved all those years ago was now a strong young woman.

Of course Mira was pissed that Erza passed first and the two ended up in a fight to the death, and as always Makarov was there to stop them and punish them.

Everyone then found out that Gildarts was leaving for a 100-year job request soon and they was telling him to be safe out there.

Along the way, Fairy Tail has been getting more and more new members, practically filling the place up. First there was this Cowboy and Cowgirl named Alzack and Bisca who used _**Gun Magic**_.

And then there was this guy named Loki who get's all the ladies and uses some sort of _**Ring Magic**_ or something. The twins didn't understand why but whenever they get to him they get this weird feeling coming off of him, but they simply ignored it. Shadow chuckled at him remembering the time when Erza kicked his ass for hitting on her.

Laxus started to become a real jackass when he thought about how weak everyone in the Guild was. So he formed his team which consisted of Freed, Bixlow and Evergreen. And together they were a self-proclaimed strongest team in all of Fairy Tail.

Elfman grew up really tall and became a man. But he still couldn't do the _**Full-Body Takeover Magic**_ which was really starting to piss him off. But Lisanna, Mira, and Sonic were always there to try and calm him down and telling him that he'll get it right in no time.

And then there's Mira. She just passed her S-Class Trail and the whole Guild is partying in celebration for her. After the party had ended, she was now completely fell in love Sonic when she heard him talking to Lisanna about how he felt about her, and the part where he said her personality makes her look hot. Her whole face blushed deep red

Right now, we see a 19 year old Sonic sitting at a table watching Cana and Levy playing cards. He saw that Natsu, Happy, and Lisanna were out together. He looks around and Mira and Elfman walk towards him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked them.

"Just taking a job request." Mira said. "Some demon is causing a whole lot of problems in a few towns away, so we're going to take care of it."

"Cool!" Sonic nodded as he turned to the big man. "You ready for this Elfman?"

"Of course I am! I'm a real man after all! And as one I must protect my sisters from harm." He said causing Sonic to chuckle and Mira to roll her eyes.

"Well if you two are looking for Lisanna, she out with Natsu and Happy at the usual place." Sonic told them in which they nodded.

"Right thanks." Mira said as she and Elfman left.

"And...please be careful out there..." Sonic trailed off watching the two leave the Guild.

"So how do you think Shadow and Erza are doing on their mission?" Droy asked walking up to Sonic.

"Meh, those two are doing okay." He said waving his hand back and forth. "And besides...those two can be really scary sometimes."

"You're telling me." Jet shivered remembering the day when Shadow grabbed him by the face.

"So tell me Sonic." Levy spoke up getting his attention. "Aren't you worried about Mira and the others taking that mission?"

"Yeah I'm worried." The Blue Blur answered. He then got a serious expression. "I...just can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen to them." He said causing the now teenage Mages to look at him with worried looks.

_**(With the Strauss siblings)**_

_**-Music: Sunset Hill Act 3 (Sonic Advance 3)-**_

Before the siblings left, Lisanna was trying to have Natsu and Happy to apologize to each other. The two were fighting about something which made Happy sad. So the two became friends again. Natsu kept begging Lisanna to take him on the mission with her, but she told him no a million times. They both saw Mira and Elfman walk towards them, knowing what this meant Lisanna ran to them and waved good-bye to both Natsu and Happy with them waving back.

We currently see the siblings riding on a train to the town where the Beast has been causing trouble. They all just sat there in silence trying to wait for their ride to stop. Lisanna was gazing at the window, Elfman was grinning in excitement and Mira was keeping an eye on her brother. She eventually heard Lisanna giggling.

"What are you giggling at?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I remembered this one time when me and Sonic were on a mission together, and this really cute girl was hitting on him." Lisanna said causing Mira's eyes to widen.

"WHO IS THIS GIRL!?" She demanded getting in Lisanna's face. "WHEN I FIND THIS HUSSY I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HER FOR HITTING ON MY MAN!"

"Gotcha!" Lisanna exclaimed showing smirk. She watched as Mira sat back down and covered her mouth. "I knew you were listening in on us!"

"So what if I was!" Mira shot back.

"At least now you know how he feels about you." Lisanna reassured her.

"Yeah I know." Mira said smiling with a blush forming her face. She placed her hands on her heart. "The moment he said those things about me...I just knew he was the right guy for me."

"So what about your feelings for him?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"Well...when we went to fight that monster all those years ago, I kinda..." Mira trailed off with her whole face blushing red. "Deep kissed him." Lisanna's and Elfman's eyes bulged out from hearing that. "After that, I soft kissed him..."

"And let's not forget when you kissed him after he and Shadow passed the S-Class Trial." Elfman said chuckling at that day.

"Yeah. But those were just lips." Mira said. "I need to tell him how I feel by words."

Lisanna was now happy for her big sister. She have found the man of her life and he felt the same way back. She was thinking about being Natsu's wife one day and live a happy life with him and Happy, all together.

Elfman just smirked and nodded his head. He knows that Sonic is strong and that he'll protect his big sister from harm.

_**(The Guild)**_

_"Seriously..."_ Sonic sighed. _"This feeling I'm getting is really getting to me."_ He thought looking at the ceiling._ "Mira's an S-Class Mage now. She can take care of herself. Plus, she's got Lisanna and Elfman."_

"Something on your mind, son?" Makarov asked seeing the look on Sonic's face.

"Yeah. The town that Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman went to." He said looking down. "I just know that something bad will happen to them. My ears have even been twitching ever since they left."

"Um, I think that might be me." Happy said sitting on Sonic's head and holding onto his ears.

"I mean by themselves Happy." Sonic chuckled.

"Aye!"

"Now that you mention it..." Natsu spoke up seating right next to his brother. "I've been having the same feeling as well."

"Don't worry about it." Makarov said causing the two _**Dragon Slayers**_ to look at him. "Those three are very strong. They can take care of themselves."

Sonic and Natsu looked at each other for a moment. They both knew that they was right about their feelings. So, they just sighed and turned to back to Makarov with smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, you're right." They both said with the Guild Master to nod his head.

_**(With Shadow and Erza)**_

Shadow and Erza have just completed their mission which was to destroy a giant Hydra that was wrecking havoc in a town. And as such the two S-Class Mages defeated this giant beast by using their powers to cut the monster into pieces.

Many of the citizens celebrated the defeat of the Hydra and many has thanked and praised Shadow and Erza. The mayor even came to them with the reward in his hands and handed it to them. However they decided for a couple of hours, cause Shadow has just Erza out on a date yet again, causing the scarlet haired young woman to smile happily with a blush.

_**-Music: Empire City-Night Hub (Sonic Unleashed)-**_

They stayed at an outside restaurant eating the food that they ordered and was chatting about their times together with Fairy Tail. Shadow wore a black tuxedo while Erza wore a red dress.

"Hard to believe that it's been that many years since we joined Fairy Tail." Shadow smiled warmly.

"I know." Erza giggled. "Time sure has fly by."

Shadow looked at Erza and he had to admit that she's become very beautiful in the years. He even remembered the kiss that they shared together when he first passed the S-Class Trial. And all of the missions that they've been through together. The two eventually knew that they had feelings for one another, and today was the day where Shadow confesses to Erza.

"Shadow/Erza?" Both called out to each other. They then chuckled at that.

"You go first." Erza said looking at his eyes.

"Right." Shadow nodded as a blush formed on his face. "There's something that I...always wanted to tell you." He said.

"What is it?"

Shadow began to blush even more. "I...I love you." He said causing Erza's eyes to widen and a blush to be formed on her face. "That's just it. I love you very much Erza. You're so full of kindness and passion. The more I look at you, the more beautiful and strong you've become. I'm really proud of you for using your magic to protect those who're precious and dear to you." He showed a huge grin. "And I'm very happy that I met you. I don't even have a ring on me right at this second but...will you marry me?"

Right now, Erza is crying tears of happiness. She also was planning to confess her love to Shadow, and he already did it. Every word that he said was truthful and she could tell by the look in his eyes. But the proposal was what made her the happiest woman ever.

"S-Shadow..." She spoke up as she and him got up. She walks to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you as well." She gave him a passionate kiss with tears falling from her eyes. "And yes. I will marry you.

Shadow wrapped his arms around her hips and kissed her back. Both been staying like that for a couple of minutes and they departed. They looked into each other's eyes with blushes on their faces.

_**"Chaos Control..."**_ Shadow said as he and Erza teleported out of the restaurant leaving a few Jewels on the table where they ate at.

_**(Back to the Guild)**_

Sonic is seen watching Natsu and Gray beat the living crap out of each other with Happy cheering for both of them. He felt a hand touched his shoulder, so he turned around and saw his big brother there holding Erza's hand. A smirk appears on his face.

"Bout time." He said causing his brother to smirk as well.

"Now it's your turn." Shadow said back in which he nodded.

"I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU FIRE FREAK!"

"BRING IT THEN SNOW MAN!"

"NATSU! GRAY!" Shadow and Erza roared out causing the boys to stop their fighting.

The two turned their heads very slowly and started to sweat really fast when they saw Shadow and Erza releasing their Killing Intent. They quickly shook each other's hands and looked at one another with fake smiles on their faces while still sweating bullets.

"I've had a lot of fun play fighting with you! Thanks so much for hanging out with me!" Gray exclaimed.

"Aye!" Natsu said.

_"Now's he taking Happy's favorite word?"_ Sonic asked with a raised eyebrow. His eyes widened in shock when he felt a monster presence. _"They're in trouble!" _He thought as he got up from his seat.

"What's with you?" Shadow asked raising an eyebrow. His eyes soon widened when he felt the presence as well. He nodded to his brother who nodded back and watched him ran out of the guild.

_**(With Sonic)**_

The Blue Blur is running on the train tracks leading it to the town where Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman were. He can feel and here the girls trying their best to fight this beast. But something else was odd, he didn't sense Elfman. He began to pick up his speed but this time he had all seven of the Chaos Emeralds circling all around him.

_"Come on! They need me! I need to save them!"_ He shouted to himself as the emeralds continued to spin but this time going faster.

He jumps up to the air and the emeralds entered inside his body. He was engulfed in yellow light which shines brighter than the sun itself. As soon as the light faded, Sonic is still floating in the air but something was different. His hair has turned yellow, it was standing upwards and more spikier. His emerald jade green eyes were now crimson ruby red and he had a yellow aura around him.

"Don't worry guys, I'm on my way!" He exclaimed as he took off.

_**(The Strauss Siblings)**_

_**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**_

"ELFMAN!" Mira screamed holding her right arm and was on knees. "You have to snap out of it!"

The siblings have founded the Beast that they was looking for but it proved to be too strong for them. Mira has used up all of her magic in order to fight it, and now it was only Elfman. He started to take the creature on by himself, only to discover that he was losing control over it.

This monster form of Elfman was really huge. His arms were longer, larger, and was sprouting sharp claws. He becomes covered in thick fur, with his abdomen and pectorals prominent in the middle. His hair takes on a mane-like appearance, his ears and canine teeth become pointed, and he grows a pair of striped horns pointing upwards, starting from a plate on his forehead.

"MIRA!" Lisanna called out as she flew towards her big sister. As soon as she landed on the ground her bird wings changed back to her normal arms.

"Lisanna! No get out of here!" Mira yelled only for the youngest Strauss family member to shake her head. "Lisanna run!" She yelled again but Lisanna only shook her head.

"It's okay." Lisanna reassured her. "I know he won't hurt me." She begins to walk towards the Beast showing a smile.

"LISANNA! JUST RUN!" Mira screamed.

"Big brother Elfman? Are you feeling okay?" Lisanna asked still showing her smile. "Let's go home, Elfman. Back to Magnolia. There, everyone in Fairy Tail is waiting for us."

_**ROOOOAAAAARRRR!**_

Lisanna held her arms out. "Let's go home."

Elfman roared once more he raised his giant arms high in the air and opened his palm out. Mira's eyes widened as she begged Lisanna to get out of the way. He bought his arm down at full force and swung at his little sister.

"No...please no." Mira pleaded with tears falling from her eyes.

Everything was now in slow motion as the arm was getting closer to Lisanna. She closed her eyes thinking that she won't be able to see Mira and Elfman again. She even thought about her and Natsu's wedding with everyone watching them.

_**WHACK!**_

Instead of getting hit something stopped Elfman's attack and she was getting stroked by her cheek. She opened her eyes and saw a yellow haired teen looking at her with a smile on his face and his hand left arm was held out to stop Elfman's swing. She gasped when she recognized that smile on his face.

"S-S-Sonic...?"

"Who else?" Sonic chuckled looking at her cry tears of joy. He felt her embrace and she laid her head on his chest.

"I...I thought I was...going to die." Lisanna whispered/sobbed.

"Don't worry." Sonic said hugging her back using only his right arm. "Nothing bad will never happen...to all of you." They released each other. "Go to Mira. I'll take care of this big guy."

Lisanna nodded and ran to her big sister. She grabbed her arm and wrapped it around her neck helping her get up on her feet.

"Sonic..." Mira whispered with tears of joy falling from her eyes and huge smile on her face. She is really happy that her blue turned yellow haired hero came just in time to save her sister from death. "Thank you so much."

"Hey Elfman!" Sonic called out turning to him with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about this!" He said as he disappeared.

_**POW!**_

_**-Music: The shining road (Sonic X)-**_

_**Watashitachi no sekai wa, mahou wo kakerarete  
Ai suru to kime kisae, namida ni ujirareteru  
Boy futari de jumon wo sagashi ni ikou  
Kinjirare ta yume wo, kanaerareru kuni he**_

Both girls gasped in shock. They saw Sonic appear in front of Elfman's stomach and punched him really hard making him stop in his attack. They watched as Elfman's giant form fell backwards into unconsciousness.

Sonic came to him while his body became erupted in a golden light before he began to shrink in size. His skin went back to normal and feature became more human like until eventually he had turned back to normal.

"Seriously though sorry I had to do that." The yellow haired warrior apologized once again as he closed his eyes and returned back to his blue hair self. He turns to the girls and nodded to them, letting them know that he's okay.

They quickly ran to them and knelt down to their unconscious brother, hugging him furiously. Sonic smiled happily at this moment and was glad that no one didn't get hurt. He saw that Mira got up causing him raise an eyebrow. He gasped when he saw her crying again.

_**Dare ni mo naisho de, ashita na tchi awaseshiyou.**_  
_**Itsuka kotori wo ume ta, yowake no mieru oka de**_  
_**Tsumetai asamoya, kimi to te wo tsunaidara**_

Mira ran to him and gave him a big hug while sobbing into his chest, feeling his warmth. "I...I was so...scared that I might lose them both...thank you so very much."

"It's okay." Sonic reassured her hugging her back. "It's all over now." The two then separated and looked over to Lisanna who was still hugging Elfman.

"Let's get you three to the hospital." He said as he grabbed Mira's hand and touched Lisanna's shoulder. _**"Chaos Control."**_

_**FLASH!**_

* * *

_**Next day**_

_**Hikaru michi no fuuin ga tokeru yo  
Hateshinaku **_

The Fairy Tail Mages are seen in front of the Fairy Tail Guild's front 's right arm was in a sling with a few bandages going up her upper arms. Elfman's whole stomach was in bandages from Sonic's powerful punch hit him. Lisanna had a few scratches on her but she was still fine as well.

After Sonic sent the three to the hospital, he contacted his brother and Makarov using the _**Lacrima**_ and told them what had happened. Makarov apologized non-stop to the siblings, who quickly forgave him telling him it was not his fault and sometimes these things happen. The Guild Master also praised Sonic for trusting his instincts.

Elfman even blamed himself for taking that form in the first place and the fact that he was going to kill his little sister. Sonic told him that it wasn't anybody's fault and that he did what he had to do in order to protect his sisters from the Beast. The male Strauss apologized to his sisters and he made them a promise that he will never use that form again. The sisters hugged him happily and told him that it was okay.

"~Hello everybody~!" Sonic sang opening the door to the Guild causing everyone to look at him and the siblings.

Everyone quickly got up and ran to the group. They was hugging them and telling them that they was happy that they were safe and sound. Shadow and Erza gave a nod towards Mira and Sonic as they nodded back.

_**Callin' you**_  
_**Kanashi i yoru ha kun no namae wo tonae runo**_  
_**Callin' you**_  
_**Soreha sekai no kusari wohodoku jumon nano**_

"LISANNA!" Two voices called from the front door getting everyone's attention. It was Natsu and Happy and they was staring right at Lisanna.

Sonic smirked when he saw Natsu and Happy run to Lisanna and gave her a crushing hug as she hugged them back. He saw a blush appear on Lisanna's face meaning that his little brother finally confessed to her. When they broke apart, Natsu walked up to Sonic and stopped in front of him.

_**Dare nimonaishode, ashita machiawase shiyou**_  
_**Itsukaminnade mitatsu mirai no mie ru oka de**_  
_**Tsume tai asa moya kimi toraru kidashitara**_  
_**Hikaru michi wa massuguni tsuduke ruyo**_  
_**Dokomademo**_

"What's up?" He asked as Natsu pulled him into a brotherly hug catching him by surprise.

"Thanks for saving her man." He said causing Sonic to smile.

"No problem."

Everyone soon turned to Sonic and they all thanked him one-by-one for saving the siblings. The Blue Blur chuckled at the praises, pats on the back, and hugging that he received from them.

"I'm very proud of you little brother." Shadow said smiling at him holding his fist out to him.

"Thanks bro." Sonic said back holding his fist out as well.

Soon the Guild was having a party while still thanking Sonic. He offered the siblings if they wanted to spend the night at his and Shadow's place which they happily replied to. Even Erza was going to spend the night as well, which made the twins worry that the two might fight each other.

Shadow then announced to everyone that he and Erza were getting married and they all had the biggest party ever. The day just keeps getting better. The Strauss siblings were saved and now Shadow and Erza are getting married.

* * *

_**Later on at night**_

Sonic is seen in his bedroom looking at the ceiling while resting his arms behind his head. Lisanna, Elfman, and Mira were sleeping in separate rooms and Shadow and Erza were sleeping in his room together. Just when he was about to go to sleep, he heard a knock on his door.

He blinked but got up, showing that he was nothing in his blue shorts, and walked over to the door and opened it. To his surprise, it was Mira wearing a night gown. He grabbed her hand and invited her into his room while closing the door. Both of them stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Sonic..." Mira spoke up looking into his emerald jade green eyes with a blush on her face. "There's something...that I've always wanted to tell you for a very long time now...I love-" She didn't finish when she felt Sonic's lips touching her lips.

"I love you too, Mira." Sonic told her as the two began to kiss once again with Mira wrapping her arms around his neck.

_**~Warning: Lemon~**_

Mira moaned as her mouth parted and she let her tongue slip from it's confines and trailed along his lips. Sonic's mouth parted and Mira took the initiative probing his mouth with her tongue and both fought for dominance. Mira gripped a fist full of Sonic's hair and wrapped her other arm around his neck pulling him further down into the kiss as she arched her back into him further.

Sonic trailed his hands down to Mira's ass and began to squeeze it getting her to moan. He then lifted her off the ground and earning an yelp from her, and went to the bed with her being on top of him. The two departed from the kiss and they were huffing for air looking to each other eyes.

Mira sat up and took the night gown off showing off her naked body. She began to purr when she felt Sonic's member going hard underneath her womanhood.

"Looks like somebody likes what he see's." She grinned seductively.

She turned around and sat her ass on his face while taking both his shorts and underwear off at the same time. She licked her lips and began to suck his member getting him to moan in pleasure.

Sonic continued to moan at the feeling of both her mouth and tongue. He stuck his tongue out inside her woman getting her to moan and to jiggle her ass on his face.

Mira then grabbed her large breasts, using them to squeeze his member and started to stroke it. She licked the tip of his manhood and continued to suck it earning a lustful growl to come out of Sonic.

"I'm...I'm gonna cum Mira!" He moaned as he felt his climax. "I'm cumming!" He released his semen inside Mira's mouth getting a moan to come from her.

She sat up on Sonic's face and swallowed his semen. She licked her lips and got off his face while stroking his still hard member.

"Does that feel good Sonic?"

"Yessss..." Sonic moaned in pleasure. He sat up and pulled Mira into a passionate kiss.

When they parted Mira grabbed onto his shoulders and slowly began lower down on his manhood. She sat on it and both moaned in pleasure.

"Oh God..." Mira moaned. She then starts to bounce on his member, up and down, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "This feels so good!"

"Mira..." Sonic moaned as he grabbed her ass and helped her out. "You're so tight!"

The two looked at each and starts to tongue battle with each other. Mira continued to bounce on Sonic's member with her breasts bouncing as well. She starts to grind on his member very slowly and starts to pick up the pace. She saw that he was sweating and she starts to lick the sweat.

"Sonic! I love your cock so much!" Mira moaned out. "I think I'm about to cum!"

"Me too!" Sonic moaned.

Both have reached their climax and came at the same time while moaning one last time. Sonic laid back down with Mira still on his member. She got up and laid right next to Sonic while still panting. They turned to each other with smiles and blushes on their faces.

"That was amazing." Mira said.

"You're telling me." Sonic said as the two kissed passionately.

"You will take responsibility right Sonic?" Mira asked/growled causing the Blue Blur to sweat a little.

"Of course I will!" He answered quickly.

"Good." Mira wrapped her arms around him and was resting her head on his chest feeling his warmth. She quickly fell asleep from this.

"Sweet dreams, Mira." Sonic said softly as he pulled the covers on both of them and fell asleep.

* * *

_**End of Act 9**_


	11. Act 10

**Fairy Tail's Legendary Blue and Black Blurs**

* * *

_**Act 10: Phantom Vs. Fairy Tail! The Return of Shadic! Part 1**_

* * *

_**Year X784**_

_**(Fairy Tail)**_

_**-Music: Radical Highway (Sonic Adventure 2)-**_

All of the Fairy Tail wizards is seen outside of their wrecked Guild Hall looking on in the distance to see another Guild. And this one was moving! It's their arch-rival...Phantom Lord. Phantom and Fairy Tail have been at it for each other for a while now and the Dark Guild also has a Dragon Slayer who goes by the name of Gajeel and he attacked Levy, Jet, and Droy just the day before.

The Fairy Tail wizards decided that now it was the time to go to war with Phantom Lord so they invaded their Guild Hall and began to fight the members. Master Makarov went ahead to go and have a little _chat_ with Phantom's Guild Master Jose himself. However something happened Makarov's magic was sucked right out of him causing his skin to change green.

Erza ordered that Makarov to be taken to Porlyusica so that she can heal him. Afterwards they returned to the Guild and was trying to come up with a plan to try to beat Phantom and protect their new friend/member of Fairy Tail Lucy Heartfilla, whose Phantom's number one target.

Mira's been treating everyone's wounds that they've taken during the fight and she pleaded to Laxus to come and help them but he didn't want to. There are two people though that can be able to help in this fight, but two years ago they went out on a 5-Year Job Request.

"What the heck is that thing?" Natsu asked looking at the Guild that has mechanical spider legs.

"I've never seen a moving Guild before." Gray said.

"Is that Phantom?" Loki asked.

"I never anticipated that they would attack like this...!" Erza exclaimed.

The Mages gasped in shocked when they saw a the wall of the Guild go down and that a very large cannon was coming out of it. Everyone began to tense at how huge that cannon is and at where it's pointing at. The Fairy Tail Guild.

"Wh-what do we do?" Wakaba asked a little scared by that.

Black Magic Energy began to form the cannon and take on a sphere like shape causing the Fairy Tail Mages eyes to widen in.

"Not good! Everyone get down!" Erza ordered everyone as she ran to the edge.

"Erza!" Mira called out to her former rival/best friend.

"What are you doing!?" Macao asked.

Light began to cover Erza which means she's using her _**Requip Magic**_. The light faded and she's now covered in a large, blue and navy colored armor. This is her Adamantine Armor.

"I won't let you destroy the Guild!" She exclaimed.

"Adamantine Armor?" Happy asked.

"Don't tell me she's going to take the blast herself!?" Bisca asked.

"Not even armor as that can withstand it...!" Azlack exclaimed.

"Stop Erza! You're gonna die!" Wakaba told her.

"GET DOWN!" Erza shouted.

"ERZA!" Natsu called out trying to stop her but was held back by Gray.

"Natsu! All we can do is have faith in Erza now!"

The blond haired girl, Lucy Heartfilia stood there in horror.

The cannon fired the big ball black energy and it was heading to the Guild really fast. Just when Erza was about to shield the attack, a figure appeared in right front of the attack causing it to stop and the Fairy Tail Mages to have shocked and confused looks on their faces.

They watched as the energy began to fly upwards into the sky making it disappear.

**"WHAT!?"** Jose asked in shock.

"It's gone..." Macao said.

"But who?" Erza asked as she requip herself.

"Man, I'm just coming back and now the Guild is wreck?" A sync-voice asked coming from behind the Mages.

The Mages of Fairy Tail eyes widened in realization. They turned their heads and saw a certain blue haired red streaked young adult looking at them with a smirk.

"No way..." Elfman said.

_**-Music: His World E3 Version (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**_

"Yup! I'm back everyone! Shadic the Hedge-Human has returned!" Shadic exclaimed giving every his Sonic grin and thumbs up.

Huge smiles appeared on everyone's faces especially to a red headed and white headed women who were crying tears of joy.

The new members however had their jaws hanging. They've heard about Shadic coming from the old members and about Sonic and Shadow. The same twins and the guy that they fused into is here before their very eyes.

"SONIC! SHADOW!" Natsu and Happy shouted happily giving him a hug. "We haven't see you guys in two years!"

"I'm Shadic dude!" Shadic corrected him with a small vein on his head.

"Sonic..." Mira whispered with a smile.

"Shadow my love..." Erza whispered also with a smile as well.

"I can't believe you actually completed that 5-Year Job Request that quick." Gray smirked. "But then again...you guys are pretty quick on your feet."

Shadic nodded at that and narrowed his eyes at the Phantom Guild. "Excuse me for a sec. Cause I'm gonna take those bastards down for what they did to all of you." He said causing the Mages to grin. He then turns to Natsu. "After I'm done with them...you and me are gonna fight Natsu."

The Fire Dragon Slayer had the biggest smile ever. He waited for a long time to face Shadic. Now this is his chance. "Seriously!?" He asked as he nodded causing stars to be formed in his eyes and the others to sweat drop.

**"Sonic and Shadow the Hedge-Human...or Shadic as you both now call yourself in that form. Welcome back."** Jose said causing the Mages to look at spider-like Guild. **"Listen up Shadic, cause I have deal I want to make with you. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia or your precious Fairy Tail will suffer the price."**

All of the Fairy Tail Mages cried out in protest saying that Lucy is one of them and that they'll never hand her over. While this was going on Shadic looked around and saw the blond haired girl and she was crying causing him to frown. He turns back to the moving Guild

"Hmm..." Shadic trailed off causing everyone to look at him. "I have another deal for you. How about I just kick all of your asses instead?" He asked as his face turned to anger. "CAUSE THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'M LETTING YOU BASTARDS TAKE AWAY A NEW MEMBER OF MY FAMILY!" He roared out causing everyone to shout in agreement and Lucy to cover her mouth from the sobbing.

She heard about the twins from Mira and was told that they was really nice. Even though they, or he now, just got here and that they never met each other, they're protecting her.

**"IN THAT CASE, I'LL GIVE YOU AN EVEN BIGGER TASTE OF THE JUPITER!"** Jose yelled out furious that Fairy Tail is still fighting. **"YOU HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES UNTIL IT RECHARGES! TREMBLE IN FEAR!"**

"What!" Elfman said.

"Jupiter?" Loki asked.

"Their gonna fire that thing again?!" Cana asked as well.

"Shadic...?" Happy called out in a worried tone getting his attention.

"Don't worry little guy." Shadic reassured him stroking his head. "Fifteen minutes is all I need."

"But how long can hold your fusion thing?" Wakaba asked.

"Well actually...I can stay like this for as I long as I want to know!" Shadic chuckled rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"YOU SERIOUS!?" Everyone in the Guild asked with shocked expressions.

"Yup." Shadic nodded as he got serious. "Now then...Natsu! You and me are going to take out that cannon. As soon as that's done, I'm going after Jose." He looks at the Phantom Guild and saw a bunch of ghosts wearing purple robes come out. "Erza! You and the others take out those **Shades**!"

"Right!" Erza nodded as she and the others got into a fighting stance.

"Mira!" Shadic called out. "Take Lucy and find someplace safe."

"Okay." Mira said grabbing the blond girl's hand. "Let's go Lucy." The two ran off with Loki looking at them.

_**-Music: Dragon Force (Fairy Tail)-**_

"LET'S DO IT TO IT FAIRY TAIL!" Shadic shouted as he and Natsu ran and fly off to the Guild with Happy flying right behind them.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted as well preparing to attack the shades.

"Elfman, let's storm the place too!" Gray said as he and said man ran after the _**Dragon Slayers**_.

"All right!"

Erza stared at Shadic's flying form. _"Please be careful...Shadic."_

_**(With Mira and Lucy)**_

Mira, who now wears a pink dress, was still holding onto Lucy's hand with the now fat Reedus with them.

"We have a secret hideout! Let's stay there until the fighting is over!" Mira said.

"But..." Lucy spoke up.

"Listen Lucy, this battle is to protect you. And we need to hide you. We're only doing this because we love and care about you." Mira said lifting her hand in front of Lucy's face and small snarls shot out causing the blond girl to faint but she caught her.

"Reedus! Take her to the hideout!"

"Oui!" Reedus said as he drew a a giant purple boar and carriage. He grabbed Lucy and went inside the carriage.

_"I don't have the strength to fight as I am now..."_ Mira thought. _"But I will protect my friends!"_ Small snarls appeared around Mira's face and in poof of smoke, her face changed to look like Lucy. "We're counting on you, Shadic."

_**(Inside the Castle)**_

Natsu, Shadic and Happy are seen in the control room of the Jupiter Cannon. Shadic looked at the clock.

_"We only got eleven minutes left."_ He said to himself.

"It looks like a lacrima for gathering magic power." Happy said.

"I've never seen something that big before!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter." Shadic said as blue/black winds engulfed his fist. "Let's take this thing down!"

"I won't allow that."

"What?" Shadic asked as he and the others turned to the voice and saw man standing there.

This man has a two-toned hair color of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head. He has a black marker line going across his face and he wore an orange ninja-like attire.

"You're one of the Element 4!" Shadic exclaimed causing him to smirk.

"That is correct. I am Totomaru." The man introduced himself. "And I cannot allow you to destroy the cannon.

"Is that right? Shadic go after Jose. I'll take care of things here!" Natsu said.

"Okay. Good luck little bro!" Shadic nodded as he teleported in a blue flash.

Flames engulfed Natsu's fist as he charged at the mysterious man.

_**(Fairy Tail Mages)**_

The Fairy Tail Mages are seen still fighting off the **Shades**. They too was worried about Abyss Break destroying all of Magnolia but they've got the most strongest Mage on their side and there's no way he's gonna let them down. While they was fighting Mira, still disguised as Lucy, is hiding inside the wrecked Fairy Tail Guild looking at the battle before her.

She heard from Cana that Elfman and Gray were inside the Castle with Natsu and Shadic shocking her. She soon began to worry that Elfman might face one of the Element 4 members and that he might take on that form he used two years ago. But then again, he went there just to protect everyone in Fairy Tail.

So, the former Mage, is walking outside the Guild and heading to the Phantom Lord Guild causing her fellow Mages to look at her in shock.

"MIRA!" Erza called out cutting a Shade in half.

"What are you doing!?" Cana and Bisca asked.

"It's too dangerous!" Azlack exclaimed.

Mira stopped walking and held her arms out. "_I'm_ the one you want!" She told Jose in Lucy's voice. "Stop attacking our Guild this instant!"

**"Hmph! Begone...FAKER!**" Jose yelled causing Mira's eyes to widen.

_"No."_

**"Ha! I've known from the very start that Lucy isn't there!"**

"Damn." Cana cursed.

Mira held her head down while changing back to her normal face. She clenched her fists tightly. _"I'm...so powerless to do anything...!"_

Just then, a green magic seal appeared under Mira's feet catching everyone's attention and her to gasp. She was then sucked into it and appeared in the moving Castle's metallic fingers, squeezing her.

"OH NO!" Cana shouted.

**"Deplorable girl, attempting to fool us like that...now you will witness the end of your friends as you are slowly crushed!"** Jose said as the fingers continued to squeeze Mira.

"MIRA!" Erza yelled.

"S-SHADIC!" Mira screamed out.

_**(With Shadic)**_

Shadic is seen skating in a hallway. He used his nose to find Jose's scent. While he was skating, he couldn't stop and think about the happy looks on Erza and Mira's faces. It's been a while since he saw those two, and as soon as this battle is over, he's going to turn back into Sonic and Shadow and take them out. Just...until his fight with Natsu is over.

Not too long ago, he heard that Natsu won against that Element 4 Ninja dude, with the help of Gray and Elfman, and couldn't help but smirk at that. He then sensed the magic seal appear in front of the castle and knew that it was **Abyss Break**. He began to skate faster to Jose to stop him before it destroys all of Magnolia.

He soon stopped his skating when he heard Mira call out to him. He had an angry look on his face, with his pupils slit, and his fists were clenched tight.

"JOSE YOU WEAK COWARD!" He roared out. He was soon covered in white light for an instant and now returned to being Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic now wore a blue opened up jacket, with a long sleeve blue shirt inside, and jean pants. His hair has also gotten longer reaching to his back.

Shadow were a long sleeve black jacket, with a gray shirt in the inside, and black pants with spiky knee caps on them.

"I got Mira! You go after Jose!" Sonic said as his brother nodded and the two went their separate ways.

_"I promise you Jose...I'm gonna make you pay!"_ Shadow thought angrily with his glowing red.

_**(With Mira)**_

The former Demon of Fairy Tail is still struggling to get out of the metal with a beaten up Elfman forcing to watch on. Not to long ago, he crashed into the building by another one of the Element 4 member who goes by the name of Sol.

He's a slim man with a tiny mustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye is hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain. He wore a brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!?" Elfman asked glaring at Sol.

"Simple, she is being punished for trying to deceive us." Sol answered. "She'll be crushed before long."

_**CRASH!**_

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"

The three Mages turned to looked up and saw the Blue Blur himself, coming out of all the now damaged wall, causing Elfman and Mira's eyes to widen.

"Sonic..."

The **Wind Dragon Slayer** balled his fist up causing blue wind to be formed. _**"Wind Dragon's Power Fist!"**_

He punched the metal hand so hard that it dropped Mira and it was sent flying into one of the parts of the castle. He looks down and uses his wind to fly down to get his falling girlfriend. He grabbed her hand and carried her bridal style, landing on one of the castle's leg.

Sonic looked at Mira and saw that she was crying tears of happiness. He gives her his traditional grin and winks to her. "Hi! Long time no see!"

"I...I..." Mira hugged her boyfriend. "I missed you so much..." She said as she broke the hug and gave him a passionate kiss on his lips.

Both stayed like that for a couple of minutes before departing and looking at each other. They then looked to where Elfman was and Sonic jumped really high up to the spot. As soon as he made it, he dropped Mira to the ground and watched as she helped her little brother up. He then turns to Sol.

"Ah, the Blue Blur himself has shown up after these long two years." Sol said. "Rumors have said that your big brother has married Titania Erza. And you yourself is going out with the former Demon of Fairy Tail. Could it be true?"

"Damn right it's true." Sonic said glaring at the man. Blue wind began to engulf his fist and his pupils became slit. "Now I'm gonna..."

"Wait Sonic!" Elfman called out getting his attention. "Let me handle this guy! I'm a real man after all! Plus they tried to hurt my big sister!"

"Elfman..." Mira whispered looking at him and Sonic and saw that smirk of his.

"Have fun dude."

"Gladly!" Elfman grinned as he got up and was soon covered in a golden light. A purple magic seal began to appear and it caused Sonic and Mira's eyes to widened.

"Oh crap!" Sonic shouted as he grabbed Mira's hands and moved out of Elfman's way.

"What is this!?" Sol demanded as he backed away.

The light around Elfman began to fade and the Mages eyes widened in shock. There before them now was a giant monster.

"**Full Body Take-Over!"** Mira gasped remembering the day when Elfman used that transformation two years ago.

Sonic saw the worried look on Mira's face. But he still showed a smile. "Don't worry. I know for a fact that Elfman can control it." He reassured her causing her to nod and smile a little.

"O-OH MY!" Sol gasped in fear and shock. When he saw the Beast turn to him he began to shake and cower in fear.

**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"**

The Beast charged at Sol and ignored the pleas he was giving out. Sonic covered Mira's eyes and closed his as well.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

_**POW! SMACK! BONK! WHACK! **_

Sonic opened up his eyes and uncovered Mira's. Both saw that Sol had massive bumps on his head and face and that he was bruised up everywhere. They then turned to the Elfman and saw he was walking to them.

"Eman?" Sonic asked as the Beast stopped.

**"You guys okay?"** Elfman asked causing Sonic and Mira to have smiles on their faces.

"ALRIGHT!" Sonic cheered as Mira came to her brother and hugged him. "You did it dude!"

"Thank goodness." Mira said as Elfman changed back into his normal self. She then released him and put on a serious look on her face. "Tell me guys, how many of the Element 4 have been defeated?"

Elfman had a small sweat drop on his head. "Well...let me think..."

"There was that orange ninja guy." Sonic said putting his hand under his chin.

"And that guy..." Elfman said pointing to Sol.

"So that means we defeated two of the Element 4." Sonic said.

"That's it!" Mira said. "The giant is slowing down because their beaten!"

"How so!?" Elfman asked.

"Oh I get it!" Sonic exclaimed. "I think Mira's saying is that this place is being powered by the Element 4. And if we beat them then it'll stop the spell."

"That's right. We have to hurry, the remaining two are in the castle!" Mira said.

"Um...I think you mean one more, darling." Sonic said with a sweat drop on his head causing the two Mages to look at him.

"What do you mean sweetheart?" Mira asked.

"Gray is fighting one of them right now." Sonic answered with a blank expression. He then points to his hedgehog ears which were twitching. "I can hear them..."

"Then let's go!" Elfman said as the two nodded and ran off with Sonic in the lead.

_**(Fairy Tail Mages)**_

The Mages were still fighting of the** Shades** and some of them were already down. They then heard the crash noise and turned to the castle only to gasp in shock when they saw Sonic coming and saving Mira from the Castle's grip. They then saw the two run off to who knows where.

"Holy freaking crap!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"Shadic's gone back to being Sonic and Shadow!" Cana said smiling that she finally get to see both of their faces again.

"Sonic..." Macao said but then realized something. "Wait, if Sonic is there than does that mean..."

"Shadow has gone after Jose!" Erza gasped in shock that her husband would fight a Guild Master. "I'm going to go help him!" She said as she dashed ahead to the castle while destroying the **Shades** that were in her way.

"Erza!" Macao called out.

"Don't worry! She'll be okay!" Cana reassured him.

_**(With Shadow)**_

Shadow is seen skating through the hallway. While he did, he heard someone screaming just ahead of him. He quickly recognized that scream and there was only one person.

"Damn it Natsu!" He cursed. He made it just in time and saw Natsu starting to green with Happy watching in horror. He narrowed his eyes at a very large man with a blindfold covering his eyes and a green suit.

**"Chaos Spear!"** He shouted as he launched his yellow spears at the giant man causing him to fall back and it helped Natsu return to his normal color.

"SHADOW!" Happy shouted happily flying to him and sitting on his head.

"What are you morons doing?" Shadow asked looking at Natsu who was in his face with a shocked expression.

"What the heck man!? I thought you said that you would change back after you fight me!?"

"We did. But Jose used Mira as hostage so me and Sonic separated." Shadow said watching Natsu hang his head down. He sighed tiredly. "Don't worry, we'll fuse back and then we'll fight you."

"SWEET!" Natsu shouted happily.

"The Black Blur has come at last." The giant man said standing up while holding his palm out.

Natsu got into a fighting stance but saw Shadow hold his left arm out in front of him.

"You're Aria of the Element 4." Shadow growled with his eyes glowing red. "You're the one who took away Master's magic. I'm gonna make you pay for this!"

"Yes, you are correct. I did take away Makarov's magic." Aria said as he began to cry anime tears. "And now I'm gonna take away your magic!"

"I like to see you try." Shadow said as he charged at Aria with him doing the same thing.

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_


End file.
